


A Smile Worth Sharing, A Heart Worth Healing...

by Azy_creature13



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Angst, Bisexual Luz Noceda, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Amity Blight, Luz Noceda has ADHD, M/M, POV Alternating, Pack Mom, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Luz Noceda, Scars, Sharing a Bed, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 66,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azy_creature13/pseuds/Azy_creature13
Summary: In this AU, Luz had recently returned to the Boiling Isles after a few years of being back in the human realm. Luz learned more about how humans can do magic and quickly discovered how similar they are to the first witches of the Boiling Isles. Luz made a connection to nature. Luz is an alpha but takes suppressants for [some reason?]. Eda knows she's an alpha but everyone else thinks she's a beta. Eda is alpha mom. Camilia is omega mom. Lilith is omega aunt/mom? Amity and Willow are omegas and Gus is a beta. Sisters bonding during tragic times. Amity finds human magic interesting and strange, much like Luz, though it doesn't take her long to realize something changed in Luz. 'Why is she so jumpy lately'. Both will do some healing and deep bonding. Everyone will find their home and their found family <3
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne/Camilia Noceda, Emira Blight/Viney
Comments: 436
Kudos: 873





	1. Just another day...

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy Every Creature...  
> This is my first ever fanfic, so please tell me what you guys think and if you want me to continue this story...I have a lot of surprises up my sleeve for this fic...
> 
> Warnings...blood, nightmare, trigger warning...that's all for this chapter...

**_Luz POV~_ **

_“You can’t run from us forever, Noceda!” the male figure growled at me, running to catch me. ‘_ Why does it have to be this again?’ _I asked myself as I managed to skid around a corner into an alleyway. “We just wanna ask you something, that’s all. We won’t bite…much” a second voice snarled as I felt them grab onto my jacket, yanking me back and against the wall._

 _I couldn’t see their faces, it was way too dark and…blurry? ‘_ Wait, am I crying? Why am I crying?’ _I wondered trying to bring my hands to my face to wipe my tear-stained face. ‘_ Why can’t I move? What, what is this? Where am I?! _’_

_Ropes. Lots of them. So tight around my chest, I could barely breathe, feeling like they were cutting gashes into my wrists and ankles. A deep and calm voice came from in front of me in the shadows, nearly tasting the venom in his voice, “Well, hello there, Noceda. So nice of you to join the party.” Everything was spinning, going blurry again._

_“…..my oper……..see to it……na have som…….fun….she is……watc…..no use thi.…..ren’t we?” muffled words in broken order, I can’t even tell which one of them said what, all that I did know was that one of them is an alpha and the other two are his lapdog betas. I knew them, everyone knew them. They rule this town with blood and fear. Killing any other alpha that challenges him, and taking any omega they please._

_I had a habit of…intervening…with their plans and not standing idly by while they run ramped through the streets. “Aaargh!!” a sudden molten, burning sensation on my back ripped me out of my thoughts and back into consciousness. Kinda? “Now everyone will know that you’re a witch”, a whisper in my ear as my scream seemed to be stuck in my throat._

_Still blurry sighted I felt stabbing pains all over my back, feeling a warm liquid run down my back onto the floor. All I could hear was my echoing screams coming in between ragged breaths and malicious laughter from the other alpha._

Gasping for air, I shot up from my sleeping bag. Chest rising and falling as I try to remember where I was. Sweat dripping off of my brow and a trembling hand over my heart I looked around the dark room waiting for my eyes to adjust to the very dim light coming in through the stain glass window.

‘ _I’m…in my room?_ ’ I asked, very confused as to why the room looks strange but also quite familiar. “My room?” asking out loud in a raspy whisper, confusion nearly making a permanent place in my voice along with fear.

  
Feeling a rustle of movement at my feet I slapped my free hand over my mouth, feeling my heartbeat speed up slightly again. “Mhmm I…am…kii…zzzzz” a small furry demon replied as he continued his journey in the dream realm. ‘ _King?’_ furrowing my brows I tried to make sense of it all.

‘ _Wait, King??’_ realization hit me like a ton of bricks, ‘ _I’m at the Owl House. I’ve been for a few days now_ ’ sighing in relief, letting out a breath I didn’t know I held in, ‘ _I’m okay, I’m safe, and I’m with Eda and my little cuddly King. Awww he just looks so cute when he’s dreaming about concurring the world._ ’

 _‘I might as well get up. No way am I gonna be able to go back to sleep now.’_ I thought as I moved away from King ever so slightly so as to not wake him. Finally free I went to check my phone to see what time it is, ‘ _4:38 a.m._ ’

  
Groaning in frustration I went to the bathroom. I figured I’d have enough time for a warm shower before I start making chocolate chip waffles for breakfast, I promised King I’d make it since he couldn’t have any while I was away. ‘ _He sure does love his snacks’_ I giggled, ‘ _and even if she doesn’t admit it, I know Eda loves my waffles too’._

Fresh out of the shower, I was wiping at the mirror to see a familiar, sleep-deprived face. A soft smile spread across my face at the thought of seeing Amity today. The omega wanted to help me move into the Owl House, or so she said.

‘ _She probably wants to see what human stuff I’ll have, and see how humans do magic back home_ ’. My eyes widened at the word, smile vanishing completely.

“Home”

Looking down at my suppressants, I don’t even hesitate when I take one anymore. It’s much better being a lovable beta than a scary, fearsome alpha. ‘ _I don’t want anyone to be afraid of me, I don’t want **her** to be afraid of me. I know Eda said that things_ _aren’t the same as…back on earth, but it’s…_ ’, “Uggh”.

Bringing my hand up to the back of my neck. I could feel the scar at the base of my shoulder, stretching across my shoulder blade. Thank goodness my hoodies hid it from sight, otherwise, I’d have no chance at hiding any of this from the others, especially Amity.

Before I could make the second waffle I could hear little clumsy claws scurry across the wood floor towards the kitchen. “Is it breakfast time already?” King asked not even trying to hide the excitement in his voice.

“Indeed my mighty Ruler. I have made you these rare delicacies in hopes of pleasing you, my King” I said waving my hand in circles above my head before bowing down. It only took a small moment for the two of us to break into a fit of laughter.

By the time King finished his first stack of rainbow sprinkled chocolate chip waffles, Eda made her way into the kitchen. She reached for her signature ‘thirty and flirty’ cup and filled it to the brim with apple blood.

“It’s good to have you back, Kiddo.” she said with a wide toothy grin as I slipped a pile of waffles onto her plate. I gave her a warm smile in return silently hoping she won’t notice the bags under my eyes, “It’s great to be back, Eda.” She gave me a stern look over her cup, I could feel her eyes scan all over my face. Taking in my features for today. Admittedly I did look a little worse than yesterday, but I didn’t want to think too much about that. I’m sure I’ll be able to get enough sleep tonig…

“You’re up early today. Earlier than usual, everything okay kid?” she suddenly spoke, pulling me out of my thoughts. Tensing almost immediately as her words of concern set in.

“Uh…I, uh…wait, how did you…?” I managed to mumble out. “Kid, the last few days I could still smell your alpha scent lingering and dulling when I get down here for breakfast. And today I came down and I could barely smell you at all. So that tells me that you were up a lot earlier than you normally get up because you’d have taken your…human suppressant potion thing earlier” she counters.  
“Pills Eda, it’s called pills,” I said hoping to redirect the conversation. “Yeah yeah, whatever. But that still doesn’t tell me why you’re up at dawn? Are you sure everything’s okay?” Opening and closing my mouth a couple of times like a fish out of water, trying to think of something to respond with.  
“I, uh…….I guess I’m just…kinda excited to finally be moving in after all these years. Finally, be able to decorate my room and not sleep on the floor like last time I lived here” a nervous giggle slipped through my throat before I could even think of stopping it. ‘ _Did she buy it?’_ the question burning in my mind as I watched Eda cross her arms over her chest and give me a knowing look, narrowing her eyes.

With a sly smirk, she asked, “And this has absolutely nothing to do with the little Blight coming over in a few minutes?” “No! It’s no…What?! A few minutes?? What time is it?? I have to get dressed!”

I rushed past Eda and over King as I made my way back to my room to find something decent to wear ‘ _something that won’t expose…yeah this could work_ ’

As soon as I got dressed I heard Hooty talk to someone outside.  
She’s here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy Every Creature...!!
> 
> Thank you all for reading. Hope you liked this chapter, please leave a comment if you did. And if you have any questions or suggestions you can drop them in the comments too. You can follow me on Instagram @azy_creature13 for new release dates and sneak peeks.
> 
> Stay safe, Stay weird, Stay wild...  
> <3 Azy_creature13


	2. The Little Black Box...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy Every Creature...!!  
> Thank you everyone for your support with this...hope you guys will like this chapter...please let me know in the comments...and also if you have any questions or suggestions...I'm always willing to help...<3  
> Sorry this one is so long though...I kinda got lost in writing...tell me if you guys prefer shorter chapters or long ones...? 
> 
> Not really much warning in this chapter...I guess kinda fluff and Alpha protective mom Eda...
> 
> Enjoy...

_**Amity POV~** _

I woke up to the buzz of my alarm clock. Eyes still blurry with sleep I somehow managed to shut it off. ‘ _Why is it still so dark? I’m gonna kill the twins if they messed with my alarm_ ’ cursing internally at the fact that it was too early to strangle someone.

Allowing myself the chance to fully wake up I gasped at the sudden realization. The reason why I had to wake up so early. ‘ _Ooh yeah, I’m going to visit Luz today. I still can’t believe after all these years she’s finally going to stay here, with me_ ’ a strong blush spread across my face at the thoughts of spending quality (alone) time with the human.

Being the family’s youngest omega, Amity was expected to not only marry an alpha, but a strong, powerful, and probably rich alpha of her parents choosing.

I always hated the thought of just being sold off to some jerk I’ll never love. It came as no surprise to me when I presented as omega, for my parents to already try and arrange a political marriage.

I don’t even remember how many alphas I’ve rejected over the years. They never even gave me the time of day, let alone interest me. No, what interested me was no alpha, but rather a human. I knew my parents would never let me marry her, but it was worth trying.

' _Mhmm, what should I wear today?_ ' I thought as I opened my closet, ' _A dress? No, too stuffy. Ah, here we go'_ pulling out some human clothes I got from Eda while Luz was away. I missed her so much, even though I'd probably never admit it. Thank gods Eda didn't ask any questions.

Taking out my favorite pieces of clothing I quickly got dressed. It was just a normal white shirt with dark blue colored pants that Gus called Jeenz? And a long-sleeved button-up red shirt (I never button it up anyway) he called a Falafel? Whatever that was. And of course my signature black boots.

I only took the Falafel shirt because I thought it smelled a bit like Luz when she left. ' _Humans have such weird clothes, but they are comfy though, I'll give them that_ ' a gentle smile spreading across my face as I tied my hair up in my normal half pony.

Walking down our long hallway I silently thanked the titan himself for my parents not being here for the next few weeks. I could hear Edric snoring as I walked past his door. ' _Huh, Em is probably spending some time with Viney at the Beastkeeping pens again_ ' I said noticing she's already gone.

Entering the kitchen I saw a small note on the table written in Emiras' handwriting, "Hanging out with Viney, see you guys tonight <3" With a scoff, I shook my head with a small grin, ' _Knew it_ '. Grabbing a granola bar from the pantry I made my way to the drawer, pulling out a pen and a paper to leave a note for my brother.

"Going to The Owl House to visit Luz, don't follow me or I'll set the bird tube on you. See you tonight." And with that, I was off, finally on my way to see her. I could feel a whine of excitement wanting to escape my throat. ' _That's...new...?_ '

It wasn't long until I arrived at The Owl House. Time seemed to fly by as I walked through the forest, thinking about nothing else except Luz.

"Hii there friieeend" Hoody pulled me out of my thoughts with his unnecessarily annoying voice. "Hello, bird tube. I'm here for Luz, is she here?" , ' _Of course she's here you idiot! She invited you!_ ' "Yeah, but she's still getting dreeeeessed. So that means we can hang out!" The blush that was on my face earlier soon deepened as soon as he said it. Not noticing the shiver running down my spine.

Before I could give him a snarky remark, the door swung open, revealing the Latina haunting my dreams. She wore a loose hoody that's color fades from pink, then purple in the middle, and blue at the bottom. It had some sort of symbol I didn't recognize in white, she also wore 'jeenz', but hers came to her knees, along with her signature white shoes.

"That's enough, thank you, Hooty" she gave him a soft smile as she turned her gaze to me. "Hey, Amity! Glad you could make it!" she said widening her smile before furrowing her brows, "Is that **my** flannel shirt? I was looking for that." raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Wha...Whaaat?? ppffsss No" quickly snapping out of my daydreaming, ' _her shirt?? This was her shirt??!!_ ' "Maybe, I don't think so, I got this from Eda's store a while back, I just figured she got it in the human realm somewhere" I stammered out, trying to push my blush down further, failing.

"Well no," she said rubbing the back of her head with a nervous chuckle, "Eda steals my clothes sometimes, I don't really mind it. Although I'd like a little more heads up" she added giggling at the situation.

"Uhh, you can have it back if you want!" I practically stammered out, gay panic taking over slightly. A pang of sadness shot through my heart at the idea of Luz taking her shirt back, I loved this shirt. "It's really no trouble, I have another shirt on. You could..." I stopped mid-sentence when she brought her hands up to my collar, fiddling with it between her fingers.

"No, that's okay. It looks a lot better on you than on me anyway," she said in a warm, calming voice. Somehow intensifying the blush on my face as earthy brown eyes stared down into shining gold. "I think you should keep it! It really brings out your eyes" she gave me a wink and I couldn't think of disagreeing with her. It almost felt impossible to not do anything she told me to. Not having enough courage to say a word, I just slowly nodded with a shy smile on my warm flushed face.

"Where did you get it though? I thought I left it with Eda?" she asked as she pulled me into the living-living room. "Oh-Uhm...I bought it...from Eda" I said rubbing my arm at my side. "Oooh" she responded. "Eeeeeeddaaaaaaa!!!!" she suddenly screamed giving me a fright nearly sending me falling onto the couch.

"Yeeaah? What is it, kid?" Eda responded from somewhere in the top part of the house. "Eda, who else did you sell my clothes to?" Luz asked half concerned as Eda came down the stairs in human clothes much to my surprise.

Eda was a well-known alpha in the Boiling Isles. Not to mention she **is the most powerful witch**. I've seen her battle countless monsters during our adventures with Luz a few years ago. She always seemed to intimidate anyone around her with her scent alone. But..today she didn't smell like her usual self? ' _Wait, what's wrong with Eda? Is she nervous? Whyyy in the gods names would **she** be nervous?! '_

"What are you wearing?" Luz asked almost as if she read my mind. "What? Too much? I thought it's normal to wear these?" Luz shook her head and giggled, "If you're trying to impress Mami you don't need to get all dressed up in...all of that" she gestured by moving her arms up and down towards Eda.

"Well, are you going to give me some pointers or what?" Eda asked as she ruffled Luz's hair. Giggling she escaped from the owl lady's grip, "Just wear the green button-up with the black pants or the black dress" she pointed at a bag laying on a pile of human 'treasures'.

' _Gods she's cute_ ' I thought as she concentrates so hard on getting Eda out of something that looked like a shirt pants thing. Suddenly feeling a burning sensation in my chest at the thought, stronger than before. In a desperate act to distract myself, I asked, "Who- who's coming over?"

"Oh just the most beautiful, funny and amazing person ever!" Eda responded now free from that...thingy. "Eda!! Sorry, Ami. My mom is coming over in a bit. I hope you don't mind. And as you can see, 'someone' has a little crush on my mom" ' _It has to be illegal to be this cute!!! Of course, it's fine. Wait...your mom?? You want me to meet your mom??'_

"Yeah, but this isn't just some mere crush, she's unlike any other omega I've ever met" ' _Wait what?'_ I slightly shook my head giving the two a very confused look before asking, "Omega??" I looked back at Luz, practically begging for an answer. "Oh-uh yeah?" she giggled nervously, "humans have alphas, betas, and omegas too," she said looking anywhere but at me, scratching the back of her head.

"Really?" asking in a voice I didn't recognize. "Yeah, I guess I just figured that you knew like Eda did", "But you didn't display any of the typical behavior last time you were here? Is it different than here? What are you then?". I could see her tense at my last question a bit before stammering, "I- I'm a b- beta" she looked down in defeat, slumping her shoulders a bit.

"Oh okay, that's probably why you weren't affected by...everyone" I vaguely gestured my hand in a small circle before looking back at Eda. I could see her give Luz a knowing disapproving look that turned into one of comfort as soon as she put her hand on Luz's shoulder.

Smelling the air, I noticed how concerned and caring Eda's scent became as she pulled the Latina into a tight parallel arm thing. Luz calls them 'hugs'. I noticed how she flinched slightly at the sudden affection of her mentor. ' _That's weird, even for Luz. Especially for Luz '_ , I started to look the girl over, seeing if I could figure out what's wrong.

After a few moments Eda tried to lighten the mood, "Just her kiddo, she's the only one that I sold your clothes to". She looked at me fondly while playing with Luz's hair. As soon as the girl laid her eyes on me I could clearly see that the bags under her eyes are much more visible than before, her eyes were slightly glazed over. Riddled with unsaid words of explanation, I could see her take a few deep breaths.

Luz shook her head and smiled slightly, "That's a relief. It'd be kinda weird if I went to town and saw someone else with my clothes on," she looked at me, rubbing one of her eyes with her hand, "but I don't mind Amity wearing my clothes"

I felt that same strange warm feeling in my chest as before, only this time I also felt an insatiable desire to comfort Luz, and I don't quite know why. ' _What happened? What am I missing? Why am I feeling like this? '_

"I'm gonna go open the door for your mom and help her with your stuff. Are you sure you need all your rocks and jars and books and stuff? You didn't need them last time" Eda said jokingly rustling the young human's hair.

"Yes Eda, I need all of it. You'll see why soon enough," giggling she walked over to me, "could you maybe help me move some stuff around in my room till they come back?"

"Yeah- uh sure I could" I replied a liiiiiittle too fast. She just giggled as she led me up the stairs to her room, Eda following close behind. "Alright kid, I'll use your door to open the portal, that way we won't have to move your stuff so much," Eda said with her back facing us, opening the portal.

"Ooookay Eda, we'll be here when you and Mami get back, just don't take too long," she said winking and shooting finger guns at Eda, Eda of course returned the gesture and clicked her tongue before vanishing through the portal.

' _Well, that was, something. Why is that door so bright anyways? '_ looking around the room I realized it was A LOT bigger than it was last time I was here. There was barely anything in the room, just Luz's sleeping bag, a gym bag, a few picture frames and, a small rectangular black box with 'Luz Noceda' written in gold.

"Why did you ask me if I could help you move stuff around if there's nothing to move?" I asked a little nervous about the answer. "Oh sorry, I just thought you might wanna come up instead of standing in the living room all day. You can help me move things around when my stuff is here though" she giggled nervously.

' _Gods, that giggle'_ feeling a blush creep up my neck, and my stomach feeling like an acrobat, I could just smile and shake my head a little.

"You can sit down if you like," she suddenly said, urging me back to reality. "I can go get us some Hot Chocolate while we wait" before I could even respond she zoomed out the door and down to the kitchen.

Giggling softly, I went to go sit down on the sleeping bag in one corner of the room. Sitting down, I looked at the pictures, there was one from grom, and one with a woman I assumed is her mother, one with Eda and King, and one of me and Luz at an Azura book club session. A smile widening in my face as I glanced back through them again.

Leaning forwards to take the picture of Luz and her mother, I stopped only inches away, ' _What is that?_ ' I thought, taking in a deeper breath as I leaned closer into Luz's pillow, ' _That smells like...Luz...but different? Strained somehow? It smells like...fear...and hurt...bitter'_

It wasn't long before the brown-haired girl came back humming to herself with two cups of...something that smells absolutely delicious. "I can't wait to show you all the neat things I learned. I think you'll like it" she said, her eyes finally resting on me. "Luz..." I managed to say, concern laced in my voice. ' _Is this part of what happened downstairs? '_ "...is everything...okay...? Are you alright...?"

Once again she tensed at my question making me raise an eyebrow. "Yeah, everything fine, why do you ask?" she giggled nervously, trying not to spill the contents of the cups on the floor. ' _Is she...shaking? '_ deciding not to push my way into what's obviously a touchy subject, I decided to play along, making a mental note to return to this conversation. "Okay, I was just worried. I know moving can be hard and everything." noticing her sigh in relief I continued, "What's in the fancy box?", "Fancy box?" she asked, looking up with a confused expression.

"Yeah, the one with your name on it?" I said as I took the box, showing it to her. "Oh that's just my gem box, which reminds me..." she took the box from me, opened it, and revealed a necklace with a crystal. It was unlike anything I've ever seen, it looked like it glowed in the light with little glimmers dancing inside it, all different colors. ' _Whoa, what is that? It's beautiful. Wait, gem? Like the gems witches have on their chests? '_ I looked at her in amazement as she put on the necklace, the beautiful crystal resting near her throat, in between her two collarbones.

"...thank you for reminding me, I nearly forgot to put it on" she turned to look at me with a smile, looking a little flush when she noticed I was staring. "Amy?" she asked, unsure of why exactly I'm staring at her. I could feel my heart burning now, my omega growling to me that this was important, ' _Why is this so important?? I don't even know what that thing is? Oh no, I've been staring, haven't I?! Ah, titan!! Quick say something!!'_

"Y- You said that's a gem, right? Is it anything like mine?" I asked, trying to look away from the beautiful brunette in front of me, gesturing my hand to the gem on my chest. "Hmm, maybe. But I think so. We aren't born with ours like you guys, so when we 'come of age' we get our gems." she began, "Wait? how does that work? Do you choose your gem?" I quickly stammered, trying to make sense of it all.

"No we don't, it kinda chooses us though. When you present you get a pulling feeling in your chest, that'll usually lead you straight to it. You'll know exactly which one is yours by just...feeling its energy. Your gem can mean a lot of things like my mom has a green gem. It's called Malachite, and in the normal human world, it just means she's an omega that works at the hospital. But with all the discoveries I've made these past few years, I've realized that it's so much more than that." she looked at me, her eyes glowing with stars as she smiled ever so fondly. "Wh- Why would your mom's gem mean that she's an omega?"

"Well, different colored gems can tell you the different statuses of everyone around you, like, for example, Eda's gem is yellow, totally an alpha color, and it shows that she has absolutely no problem communicating her feelings or thoughts, that's why she's always so straight forward or blunt. Yellow gemmed alphas are ruled by the sun. That's just a fancy way of saying that they are really protective of what's theirs and their pack." she explained, excitement and passion backing every word.

' _When did she become so smart? Where did she even learn this?? I wonder what my gem says about me...'_ I could feel the small whine wanting to escape my throat at the thought of Luz not liking what my gem would tell her about me.

"There's so much you can find out from a person gem, and most people don't even realize it!" she finished holding her hands above her head to emphasize her point. "Is this part of the human magic you were talking about?" I asked, as curious as I've ever been. "What about your gem? Can you tell me more about it?" My eyes widen in shock at my question, ' _That is waaaay too personal! Way to go Amity, good job at not being nosy'_ "Sorry..." looking away with a sad expression on my face, "...you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

A short moment of silence crept its way into the room. I was internally cursing myself for asking such stupid questions. ' _Luz obviously doesn't want to talk about it and I keep bringing these things up. Something clearly upset her and she's been acting really weird today. Weird even for Luz.'_

"Mine is an Opal," she said, barely above a whisper. "It's nothing special really. Betas usually get colorless gems or gems with very light coloring. It's not as bold as an alpha, or as comforting as omegas, it's just...blank?" she said, voice getting a little louder with each word.

"Well, I think it's pretty special. I can't really explain it, but it just feels that way, you know?" as soon as I finished my words, looking back up into those earthy brown eyes, I saw two figures emerge from the portal door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy Every Creature...!!
> 
> Thank you all for reading. Hope you liked this chapter, please leave a comment if you did. And if you have any questions or suggestions you can drop them in the comments too. You can follow me on Instagram @azy_creature13 for new release dates and sneak peeks.
> 
> Stay safe, Stay weird, Stay wild...  
> <3 Azy_creature13


	3. A Safe Place...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter...Just some mentions blood and open wound...and a sneak peek of what might have happened on Earth...
> 
> Enjoy...<3

**_Eda POV~_ **

Walking out of the old wooden house, I took a deep breath. The human world didn’t have all the perks and monsters the Isles had, but it still had its fair shares of dangers. Ranging from poisonous little things that look like Griffon Grit berries, to the bloodthirsty alphas and their packs roaming around causing trouble. 

‘ _How can someplace so peaceful be so chaotic?_ ‘ sighing, I shook my head and decided to head off to Camy’s house. _‘I hope Luz would tell that poor girl the truth before it’s too late. Even if it’s just a tiny part. Like ‘Heyy guess what? I’m actually an alpha. Surprise!’ or something more Luz’_ scowling and narrowing my eyes, _‘And knowing her father, he would sell her off to the highest bidder the second she turns 18’_ shrugging a little with a sneaky smile, _‘All well. I’m just going to have to make those gay disasters figure out that they love each other. Maybe I should hide Luzs’ suppressants somewhere she won’t find it? And then send Owlbert to get little Blight…’_

I froze, mid-thought. My eyes widening, I took a deep breath. Feeling a rumble in my chest turning into a growl in my throat. The scent of blood and rust fuelling my adrenaline. Only one thing mattered at that moment, the omega that’s stolen my heart. My omega. “Camy,” I said quickly, fear fresh in my voice.

Running towards the house I noticed that the intoxicatingly revolting scent seemed to fade the closer I got to the house. Rushing up the steps, I barged into the door that was already kicked open.

“Camy!!” I shouted, my voice laced with concern, “Camy!! Where are you?!” A split second away from panic, I heard a faint voice, “Bathroom” I practically bolted up the stairs and down the short hall. I nearly ran past the bathroom and turned to look at her. Feeling my heart sink like lead in the ocean at the sight of the caring woman standing in front of the sink, arm drizzled in blood as she tried to clean it, cheeks stained with tears. And yet, still smiling when she turned around to look at me.

“Calm down, it’s not that bad. They already left a while ago” she spoke, using her unwounded hand she motioned for me to come to her. “Where are they? I’ll kill them. No one hurts my Camy. What did they do to you?? What happened??” I growled out, enraged, baring my teeth to show the intensity behind my words, not even taking a breath in between.

“Ssshhh…shh…” she put her hand in mine, her voice as calming as always, “…I’m okay, mi amor. Look, I’m right here, it’s okay” My gaze softening when I looked down into the omegas eyes. _‘How can anyone hurt someone so caring and selfless as her and her daughter’_ Closing my eyes and breathing out a deep sigh, I brought my free hand up to her neck, intentionally letting my hand graze her cheek, brushing away the tears. Tilting her head up a bit.

I tilted my head down to let our foreheads touch. Not breaking the contact, I moved my head to the side of her face and started rubbing my face against hers in an act of comforting the omega. She left my hand and put hers on my chest, leaning into my touch. Bringing my arm around her back, I whispered softly, “I’m sorry…” lowering my head, “…I’m sorry I wasn’t here to protect you Camy. I hate leaving you here alone with those……those...”

“I know, mi amor. I know. But it’s only for a little while longer, then they can’t do anything to us anymore. Then you won’t ever have ANY alone time,” she giggled trying to lighten the mood. “I don’t care. I’ll protect you. I’ll protect the kids. I won’t let anyone hurt them, or you ever again. I’ll give them a safe place where they can be themselves and not be afraid of anyone.” I said hugging her a little tighter than before.

Nuzzling her head against mine she spoke, “You know, you’re the only alpha I know other than Luz that’s so caring about their family. You make me so happy, mi amor. I know how much you love us and I know you’ll never do anything to put us in harms way. And you know what? You’re teaching Luz to be a remarkable alpha, even if she is taking her suppressants. And I’m so proud of you for being the role model she needs. And because of that, I know she will be there for her mate when she needs her the most. Just like you are there when we need you the most, mi amor,”

“We will be a biiiig family, with the two strongest and most powerful alphas in the Boiling Isles” her voice turning into a joking one, making me scoff, “Heck yeah we are!! You know, now that I think about it, you can even come with me and Luz to the shop sometime. We could really use the extra eyes to keep King out of trouble” I said with a smile and a raised eyebrow. Listening as she laughed softly. “He’s like a little toddler that one,” she said when we were almost done laughing.

Pulling back from the embrace I looked over to her wound on her arm. Furrowing my brows, I asked in the softest voice I could muster, “What did they want this time?” Cam moved closer to the sink and started wiping off the blood again, sighed heavily, “They were looking for Luz again,” she said, gaze fixed on her arm. “He knows she’s turning 18 soon. He wants her to join his pack before she does. And he did this as an extra precaution to get her attention.”

The wound wasn’t that deep, just a little further than the skin. It looked like it was cut open by a very sharp knife. Hearing her suck in a breath as the disinfectant stung her wound, I felt a pang of sadness deep in my heart. Wrapping my arm around her shoulders, I tried thinking about something to make her feel better. Giving her a squeeze, I moved to take the bandages from the cabinet, facing her with a soft smile.

“You know…” I stared, grabbing her attention as I took her arm and started wrapping it, “…it’s probably a good thing to have King acting like a toddler. It’ll really help us get into the swing of things before the real thing.” A short moment of silence fell between us, “What are you talking about, amor?” she asked, clearly confused, much to my amusement. “I’m just saying. He’ll be good practice for when there’s a pup in the house…” she slightly shook her head, widening her eyes and raising an eyebrow, with a stern voice, “Eda?” “Yes, Camila?” I said fluttering my lashes with a sly smile.

“What are you getting at?” she asked, still confused. “What do you think I’m getting at?” I asked, giving her a knowing look before laughing a bit. “Luz is back in her room with the little Blight she’s been talking so much about as we speak,” I said shaking my head as I finished securing the bandage on her arm.

“Amity, if I remember correctly,” she asked with a soft expression, waiting for me to confirm her statement. Struggling to hold in my laughter, “Pphff, yeah. She’s been sending off all sorts of pheromones when it comes to Luz. And she would’ve recognized that the girl liked her back if she didn’t take those ‘pills’ she had. She’s practically begging Luz to notice she has feelings for her”

“Really?” “Yeah, you’ll see for yourself when we get back. But now she thinks Luz is a beta, thanks to Luz. I thought of just taking her ‘pill’ stuff and let the scene play its self…” “No-” she said suddenly, making me swallow my words and now it’s my turn to be confused. “Luz has to tell her on her own, she will eventually when she sees that she doesn’t need to hide anymore. I know you mean well, mi amor. But all we can do is hope that the girl either realizes it on her own or that Luz would tell her”.

“I get that, but it’s not like anyone would hold the fact that she’s an alpha against her when she stops using them anymore, she can be free, wild, be her full self without the fear of being killed, or worse... Besides, they don’t have forever to figure it out anyway…” she looked at me with a soft questioning look, “What do you mean?”

Sighing deeply I looked down, gathering up the rest of the bandages to put them away, “I mean that they’re both almost 18. And I can almost say with complete certainty that the little Blights’ father would sell her off to some brown nose alpha somewhere…” looking at her as I took her hands in mine, “…Luz is almost 18, and if I’m right, her birthday is a whole month before the little Blights’ birthday. And if she’s as powerful as you said she was when she presented, then she’ll be a lot stronger by then……then her father wouldn’t dare sell the poor girl off”

“Hey, I understand...” she said stopping me from finishing my explanation. “Let me see what I have to work with first, okay?” she said smiling fondly. I gave her a small smile and a nod. “Now come on. The girls are probably wondering where we are,” she said as she led me out of the bathroom and into Luzs’ old room. It was just across the hall from the bathroom. I almost got pulled right into a tower of boxes labeled ‘Books’.

“Good Titans Glory days!” I said as my eyes scanned all over the room. Eyes jumping from box pile to box pile. “Is this all Luzs’ stuff?” I asked, half amused and impressed. She hummed in amusement before answering, “Yes, all packed and ready to go. I think I got everything paired up”.

“Alright, let’s make things easier, shall we?” asking sarcastically, I quickly drew a spell circle and shrunk everything to a much smaller, and much easier travel size. Looking back I could see Cam pick up an empty box and return my remark with a sly smile, “I knew you were going to do that”

“Well, to be honest, you probably know me a lot better than most of the people I know…” I said hugging her from behind and nuzzling my face in the crook of her neck. Breathing deeply, my lungs quickly filling with the omegas’ honey and lavender scent.

“…and I won’t have it any other way,” I said giving her a kiss on her neck, causing her to blush, giggling to my touch. Swaying slightly from side to side, with her hands resting on mine. Listening to her humming a tune she regularly did, a tune from a song I’ve never heard before. 

“Do you think the girls are hungry? I have some pizza in the fridge and some snacks.” Cam asked after a few minutes, “Yeah, we can take those with us too. Then when they are hungry they can just eat it” I said smiling and taking the box full of Luz's things.

We walked out of the house soon after. Cam holding all the snacks, drinks, and a pizza while I took Luzs’ box of everything. We strolled through the forest making small talk till we reached the cabin. Opening the door for her, I bowed my head slightly with a smile. She did the same as a blush spread across her face. Soon she went through the door with me following shortly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy Every Creature...  
> Here's some CamEda fluff for you...<3  
> I see you guys really liked my gem idea in the previous chapter so I'm going to have a few more gem related scenes in the chapters soon...here are two pics of what Luz(https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fi.etsystatic.com%2F8489202%2Fr%2Fil%2F4fe3da%2F1773141482%2Fil_fullxfull.1773141482_oq6z.jpg&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fjdsfashionjewelry.patternbyetsy.com%2Flisting%2F667576654%2Ffaceted-bullet-cut-opal-gemstone-pendant&tbnid=Dr1OBAuQQSwLBM&vet=12ahUKEwis8qSSsYTsAhXgzXMBHfMiAAUQMygDegUIARCiAQ..i&docid=sI5dcUGJtEMZNM&w=1500&h=1500&itg=1&q=bullet%20cut%20opal%20stone&safe=strict&ved=2ahUKEwis8qSSsYTsAhXgzXMBHfMiAAUQMygDegUIARCiAQ) and Camila's(https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fbeadingstation.com%2Fstore%2F2363-home_default%2Fmalachite-chakra-stone-pendant.jpg&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fbeadingstation.com%2Fstore%2Fstone-pendants%2F367-malachite-chakra-stone-pendant.html&tbnid=U2wJotNqSz7DmM&vet=12ahUKEwjD8cWAsYTsAhWPJrcAHTHaCxsQMygRegUIARDNAQ..i&docid=Uk0OpBuJ_L263M&w=270&h=270&q=bullet%20cut%20malachite%20stone&safe=strict&ved=2ahUKEwjD8cWAsYTsAhWPJrcAHTHaCxsQMygRegUIARDNAQ) gem necklaces look like...<3


	4. Witches Brew...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyy Every Creature...  
> Sorry for the long wait, but it's here now...  
> Hope you guys enjoy it...<3
> 
> Warnings...  
> Blood & Gore -ish...  
> Fluff...cuteness...  
> Human Magic...(DO NOT ATTEMPT ANYTHING IN THIS FIC, EVEN IF IT HAS REAL INGREDIENTS, DON'T DO IT)

**_Luz POV~_ **

She has such beautiful eyes, sparks of curiosity filling them, nearly overflowing. Making them look like dancing fires in the darkest night. Attention fixated by the sheer passion in those eyes, those eyes staring right through me without any restraint. She’s just so cute when she’s shy and all flustered. The tips of her ears brushed with a faint pink color, a soft, relaxed smile residing on her face. I could only wonder, _‘Would she ever be this comfortable, this relaxed if she knows that I lied?’_

“Ola, mija!” mami said as she and Eda emerged from the portal. “Hey Kiddos, everything alright in here?” Eda asked in a sly way, I think, maybe, she actually looked concerned?

“Mami!!” I said excitedly, jumping up from my seat next to Amity, skipping over to greet them. Bringing them both into a tight hug, “Whoa there kid. You’re going to make me drop everything”

‘ _Wait…_ ’ even with my suppressants I can sense something is terribly off. Stepping back a few steps, looking at them with my brows furrowed. _‘…what am I missing?_ ’ Tilting my head a bit at the pair, I could hear Amity walk up beside me. I felt a sudden touch of cautious fingers on the inside of my arm. Flinching vigorously before settling into her touch.

Now with both of her hands settled on my arm, she moved the hand closest to mine down to unfold a fist I’ve made without any memory of ever making one. Her fingers weaving themselves in between mine. ‘ _This feels so perfect. My hand finally finding it’s missing pieces_ ’. The other curing around my upper arm. A short, small gasp escaping from my lips, my gaze unfocused on any one thing. Fingers lightly tapping onto my shoulder. A rhythm I didn’t know, but I’ve never wanted to know anything as desperately as I did with that calm, heartbeat-like drumming through the fabric of my hoody.

“Luz…? Are you okay?” she asked, voice barely above a whisper. I could hear the level of concern in her voice, the same level when she asked me that same question earlier. Slowly shaking my head, gradually speeding up before shutting my eyes tightly. Facial muscles twitching uncontrollably. Head still shaking faster and faster with each uneven breath. 

The shorter girl tightened her grip and pulled me closer, resting her head against my shoulder. She moved slowly. But it didn’t matter. Time felt like it stopped completely. Gently untangling her hand from mine, she moved to stand in front of me. Carefully she moved her arms around my chest, still allowing my arms to hang freely. 

Feeling her fingertips being dragged up my back, then her hands resting on my shoulder blades. Pulling me into a tight hug. I could feel the omegas’ hair tickle my nose as her head settled against my jaw. A long breath escaped my mouth as I felt the gentle taps of her fingertips, in sync with a soft muffled hum. Inhaling quickly, I finally relaxed into the omegas’ embrace. Wrapping my arms around her, over her shoulders. Allowing our frames, that seem to fit so perfectly together, to completely relax in the comfort of one another.

‘ _I wish we could be like this forever…_ ’ I thought feeling a raging fire in my chest, which I assumed was my alpha. Hugging her a little tighter, taking deep breaths. Feeling all the fear and worry and anger just fade away. Lifting my head, only to see mami smiling and blushing so much it looked she was going to burst out in tears of joy, and standing proudly beside her with a soft smile, was the alpha who took me in when I had nowhere to go, nodding her head slightly when our eyes met.

Looking back at my mom I saw she had different snacks in her hands. Apples, chips, some soda, a pizza and… ‘ _Is that a bandage?_ ’ straightening my back, squaring my shoulders I spoke in a half deadpan voice, “What happened?” Seeing both of them tense slightly, and feeling Amity’s ears twitch under my jaw, I gave them an intense stare, furrowing my brows. Jaw clenched shut, keeping back a snarl.

“Well- uh-…you see kid” Eda began rubbing the back of her head, “There was an accident at the hospital, mija” my mom quickly finished making me focus my gaze on her, raising an eyebrow. “Oh-?” I said sarcastically as I felt Amity shift her head to look at the two women standing near the doorway. 

“¿Y es este él nombre de 'accidentes' Ryker, por casualidad?” I asked with a low growl in my voice, causing my mom to tense up and break eye contact. Nudging Amity to my side I continued, “Bueno mami? ¿Fue él o uno de sus secuaces? ¿Qué te hicieron?” Shrugging, gesturing angrily as I walked over to her.

“Mija, I’m fine. It’s not even that bad, mija.” she said defensively, holding her hands in front of her as I got closer to them. Taking her wounded arm in my hand, I turned to give Eda a pleading look. Silently begging her to tell me what happened.

“They were already gone by the time I got there, Kid,” she said as she placed an arm over my moms’ shoulders, pulling her closer. “They didn’t hurt your mom too bad. It could’ve been a lot worse.” she said giving me a reassuring smile. Her gaze wandering to Amity who’s now standing to my left with a look of concern plastered on her face.

“Wh- why did they- “I started as I looked back to the white bandage on my mother’s arm. Feeling a hand resting on my shoulder, I looked up to meet Edas’ eyes. 

“Breathe…” she said with a calm voice. “…your mom’s okay. She’s a tough one, where do you think you got it, eh?” she winked widening her smile, both hands on my shoulders now, “She’s here now. And even if she has to go back tonight, you know she’s going to be alright. Soon she’ll be here and she’ll never have to go back there, just like you, okay?” Squeezing my shoulder in reassurance, she used her one hand to draw a spell circle and a box levitated over to us, “Now, how’s ‘bout you show us some of the things you’ve learned.” Snapping her fingers, little boxes and things floated to the middle of the room and grew back to their normal size. “Then when you’re done we can introduce everyone and have some pizza for lunch, how’s that sound?” she asked as my eyes captured the movement of the things in the box.

Watching the objects land one by one in what seemed random places, a thought came to mind, ‘ _I wonder if I could help mami with my magic. Is that what Eda meant? Where did I-’_ I quickly rushed to one of the boxes marked ‘Books’ and opened it. Scanning through the books to see if I could find the one with all the healing spells and things inside.

Not finding it I moved to the next one. “Wh- what are you looking for?” a faint voice asked from behind me. Looking up I could see Amity staring sheepishly at the floor with her hand rubbing her arm. Her face bright red from embarrassment.

I couldn’t help but let a small smile spread on my face at the sheer sight of her. _‘How can she possibly get any cuter? ‘_. “I’m looking for my book on healing magic. Then I’m going to make a special tea to help mami with the pain, then I’m going to try and heal her wound so she doesn’t have to struggle with an infection or something when she goes back.” Holding my hand out for her, hoping she’ll take my hand again, “I could use your help. If you want to of course…you don’t have to if you don-” I stopped talking as her fingertips graze over my hand before putting her hand in mine. “Yeah, I’d love to help you” she said, her blush turning into a rosy pink color and a soft, loving smile, which only caused a fiery blush to rush across my face.

Breaking the silence, “What are we looking for exactly?” she asked when she looked in the box. “It’s uh- it’s a green and white book and a black spine with white writing that says ‘Healing’ and then there’s another one that’s a brown hardcover book that says ‘Potions’ in fancy writing” I explained trying to show her how big the books were as I did so.

Opening the third box she giggled as she said, “You have a lot of books. Even more than I do. Are they all magic books?” Laughing a bit as I continued to look through my books, “No, most of them are though. The others are just Azura books and other books I find interesting. It’s like my own private little library, though it’s really hard to find things when they aren- Aha! Found you!” I exclaimed as I held up the green and white book.

Giggling at my expression, she shook her head softly and smiled, “I found the Potions book.” “Great! Bring it over here.” I said standing at a table looking through the book I found. Scanning through the pages in search of the one spell I know would work. ‘ _Nope. No. No. Not this one…._ ’ Grunting in frustration. ‘ _Come ooooon…where are you when- Ha!_ ’ Humming in satisfaction I took the book from Amity and opened it somewhat close to the middle, flipping a few pages to find the page I was looking for. 

While I was reading through the ingredients for the potion I heard Amity ask, “Fruit of the underworld? Full moon water? Luz, where are we going to get all of these things? I don’t think we’ll find these in the market. Maybe we could try the night market but I don’t- “

“Oh- there’s no need” cutting her off with a smile, “I have everything I need right here. I just need to find my knives, my Mortar and Pestle, and the teapot. And maybe some bandages from the bathroom, but other than that, we’re all set.” I said waving her off. I stood for a moment eyeing one of my cabinets. “You know what? I think I can start unpacking the jars while I look for the ingredients. Then we can find it faster.”

She gave me a funny look with a crooked smile and looked over to the potions book. By the time I took out the third jar I already forgot what I was looking for, “Hey, could you read the ingredients for me please?” “Oh- uh sure…uh Adder’s tongue, Wintersweet, Elf Leaf, Poor mans’ Weatherglass and Bramble of Mount Ida?”

“Hmm- let’s see here…” turning my gaze back to the box, I started taking out jars and placing them in the cabinet. ”Bramble of Mount Ida?” my mom echoed after, “Mija, are you making that other funny tasting tea again” she asked. Without looking at her I answered, “No, mami. This one is a little different but a lot better. It’ll help you heal faster.” finding the Elf Leaf and putting it on the table. “Luz, where did you even find all of this stuff? What even is ‘full moon water’?” Amity asked, sounding a little more concerned than confused.

Smiling playfully, “Don’t look so overwhelmed. Most of those are just fancy old-timey names. See, like this is Lavender, but in the book, its name is Elf Leaf” I said as I opened the jar, “Here, smell it. It’s a type of flower that grows on Earth” She took the jar in my hand and brought it closer to her nose, “Hmm, this almost kinda smells like your mom” she said giving it back, “Yeah, I know. It’s a lot better if you used ingredients that are similar to your patient. So it’ll work faster too.”

Walking back over to the jars my eyes spotted something poking out of one of the boxes, “Ah sweet- I found the teapot…now if I could just find the…” I said diving back into the boxes to find my bottled liquids. “Here we are!” I said bringing them back to the table. “Hey, can you pass me that notepad please?”

“Yeah, here you go.” she said handing it over. She looked like she was intrigued in what I’m doing. As if she actually found this interesting. My gaze focused on her for a little while, a fond smile on both of our faces. Snapping out of it, I pulled a fire glyph out of the notepad and activated it under the teapot, pouring the Full Moon Water into it and letting it boil while I find the rest of the ingredients.

Soon I found everything I was looking for, Bramble of Mount Ida (Raspberries), Wintersweet (Marjoram), Adders’ tongue (Chickweed), Fruit of the Underworld (Red Apple mami brought), and Poor Mans’ Weatherglass (Scarlet Pumpernickel).

While I was making the tea, or well, potion, Amity kept quiet as I worked. Like she was studying my every move, every stir, and every crush. Slicing the apple in half and cutting one half into rings I called to my mom, “Mami, come sit. Let me take a look, please?” “Mija, I already told you. It’s not that bad, you don’t have to do anything to- “ before she could finish her sentence, Eda pushed her to the chair by the table we were working on.

“Eda, could you undo the bandages, please?” I asked turning my back on the couple as I went to check on the brew. Stirring it a few times before adding more raspberries. As my attention landed back on my mom, I saw that wound was already looking pretty bad. “Mami…” I said softly as I took a closer look at it. It was in the middle of her forearm, stretching from one side to the other in a horizontal line. The gap between the parted skin was just a centimeter at most, the edges smoothed cut. The blood that pooled in the wound was discolored, looking to be more black than red, as well as small parts of the veins connected to it.

“Amy, could you please pour mami a cup of tea before I begin?” I asked, giving her a small smile. She gave me a small nod and poured a cup. Walking around the table and placing a hand on my shoulder, giving the cup to my mother sitting in front of me.

Looking up at Amity and seeing her kind smile, I just couldn’t help myself, so placing my hand on hers that was still on my shoulder. Feeling her soft pale skin. My actions making the young omega blush wildly. Turning back to my mother, that was obviously smiling instead of drinking the tea, I took some leftover crushed mint and placed it over her wound, and then I placed the sliced apple over the wound, making sure it stuck out a little further than the wound itself.

While I was wrapping the wound in fresh bandages I said a small spell, “Fruto del tierra límpiame, fruto de la tierra purifícame” Giving my mom the other half of the apple, “Here, eat this…” and she quickly did so, “…Fruto del tierra nútreme, fruto de la tierra cúrame” I finished, waiting to see what my mom’s reaction would be.

“How do you feel?” Amity asked in the most caring and motherly tone I’ve ever heard from her. Making my heart burn up again and making my throat dry. “A lot better thank you, Amity querida.”

“Great job, Kiddos. I can tell Camy feels a lot better now, isn’t that right honey?” Eda said as she gave us a thankful look, hugging mom from the side. “Yes, mi amor.” mom said, giving Eda a kiss on the cheek. Looking back at me and Amity she clasped her hands together, “Now, you girls are probably hungry after all that, who wants some pizza?” she asked with a bright smile.

Before being able to give my response, I gave a big yawn and stretched my arms, clicking my back in the process. “I could do with some pizza. What about you, Amy?” Looking over to the girl she smiled with a confused expression, “I don’t know what that is?” she laughed nervously. Humming, I leaned back in the chair towards her and closed my eyes, “You’ll love it. It’s kinda a traditional human food. Sometimes you eat it when you’re celebrating or simply because you want to.”

“Well, before you fall asleep right here on the chair, let’s go to the living room. We can eat there, and while Amity and Camy get to know each other, you can have a nap on the couch.” Eda said already leading my mom to the stairs.

By the time Amity and I got to the living room, the snacks and pizza was already set out. We took a seat on the couch and Eda and my mom sat on another couch, my mom hitting it off with Amity and it seems like Amity is actually really comfortable with talking to my mom. That’s a good thing. 

By the time I finished my first slice of pizza I was already half asleep and thought it was best that I’d not take another one. Resting my head on my hand, I kept falling asleep and jolting awake instantly. Finally leaning back into the couch I allowed sleep to consume me. Not long after I could feel myself getting moved but was much too tired to see what happened.

The way I was laying now was the most comfortable I’ve ever been. I didn’t want to move in fear that if I do, then it won't be so comfy anymore. It was also, warm and relaxing. I could feel a hand move through my hair, playing with it a s I s l o w l y f e l l a s l e e p

\---blackness---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy Every Creature...!!
> 
> Thank you all for reading. Hope you liked this chapter, please leave a comment if you did. And if you have any questions or suggestions you can drop them in the comments too. You can follow me on Instagram @azy_creature13 for new release dates and sneak peeks.
> 
> Stay safe, Stay weird, Stay wild...  
> <3 Azy_creature13


	5. Dream Before You Sleep...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy Every Creature...!!
> 
> I just wanna say that you guys are awesome!! Like, really. I don't even think you guys know how great it feels to see how much you guys love this story and to see your enthusiasm around it. Thank you all so much...<3<3<3
> 
> Also...the song I used is "How do you love someone", the original artist is, Ashley Tisdale, but I listened to the Nightcore version...but I did change some of the lyrics to fit Amity better...  
> 
> 
> Warnings...tooth-rotting fluff...you have been warned... ;)
> 
> Hope you guys like it...<3  
> Enjoy...

**_Amity POV~_ **

“…… then she decided to go outside to dance and play in the rain. And she rolled around on the grass with her hands stretched out like this,” Luzs’ mom said holding her hands above her head as she showed me what she meant, “I was almost certain she was going to catch a cold afterward, but no. She just walked in and took a warm bath and that’s it. She told me that the trees and the grass, even the flowers danced with her during the storm. And ever since then she would always go outside when it’s raining, even if it’s just to feel the cold droplets on her skin.” She finished lightly rubbing her hand over her arm.

“Yeah, I remember the first time Luz saw boiling rain the first week she got here. She nearly ran straight into it without a second thought. If it wasn’t for King here, “Eda said pointing her thumb at King sleeping in her silver mane, “she would’ve gotten seriously hurt” Giggling a little she leaned back into the couch, Luzs’ mom- Camilia- tucked in under her arm. Camilia wasn’t what I expected after the whole grom incident years ago, though I can see now why Luz didn’t want to disappoint her. She’s a very caring and kind person, much like Eda had told me before. 

With everything that happened when the two older women returned, I didn’t really get a chance to actually look at the human mother. Her scent was a perfect mixture of lavender and…sugar? No- honey…with a very slight hint of cayenne. ‘ _Cayenne? But that’s what Eda-_ ‘, The Owl Lady’s scent was a little more rustic than most alphas’, wilder, she smelled of Oakwood, cayenne, and a slight touch of cinnamon.

It was said that an alphas scent represented their personality, their innermost secret emotions, and their strengths. Eda was old, strong and stood tall much like the sacred tree that shared her scent, she was sassy and can be very dangerous if need be, making life full of spice, and of course, that ‘hidden sweet center’ (as Luz would say) that ties everything together. It was also said that an omegas scent, not only coming in handy in catching an alphas attention but also display their hearts and their key emotions, and sometimes even their deepest, darkest desires. 

A person’s scent changes over time as they grow older, some add new scents like how Eda’s scent probably added a hint of Oakwood and gradually increased over the years. Or like my father, whose scent was associated with rust, and when he’s angry it’ll turn to the scent of decay- of death.

Luz had her mother’s eyes, if not a little darker. And the omegas gem seemed to hang lower than Luzs’ gem does, her gem a good inch or two lower than the human girls. Turning my head to look at said girl sitting next to me, I raised an eyebrow at the sight of her. ‘ _I knew that she was tired- but I didn’t think she was this tired. When was the last time she actually gotten any sleep?’_ I thought as I watched her drift in and out of consciousness. 

Feeling an ache of concern going through my stomach at the thought of the poor beta struggling to stay awake. “Luz…do you want to lay down?” I asked as I put my hand on her shoulder, stopping her from falling forward. No answer.

Her head hanging low and her body now limp as she let out soft snores, ‘ _Oh my dragons' breath!!_ ” I could feel my omega practically doing a backflip at the sound of the sleeping girl, I felt the sudden need to allow her to lean against me, or lay down beside me. I just **needed** to hold her tight. I craved it like my next breath of air, air that was suddenly much colder than it was a second ago. ‘ _How is she still so cuuuute even when she’s asleep?_ ’ Moving towards her slightly, I tried to push her against the back of the couch so she wouldn’t fall.

“I was wondering how long it was gonna take before she passed out,” Eda suddenly spoke making me realize just how quiet the room got while my attention was fixed by this beautiful sleepy girl. An extra butterfly released in my stomach at the thought of the beautiful girl. Giving Eda a questioned look I asked, “Why is she so tired? Has she slept at all lately?”

The older women looked at each other, their scent slightly changing to the same scent they had when Luz confronted them not too long ago, a scent of unspoken apologies and grave sadness.

“D- Does this have something to do with your wound?” I asked, placing a hand on hers. “Luz- has trouble sleeping sometimes. Sometimes it helps if there’s someone else with her in her room, sometimes she wants to be completely alone, and sometimes she doesn’t sleep at all if any. She’s fine most of the time, but we still keep an eye on her when she doesn’t sleep, so she doesn’t hurt herself.” Camilia said and stood up after she finished. She moved to stand in front of Luz, leaning down I heard her say something in Luzs’ language that I didn’t understand. Such a beautiful, rhythmic, and passionate language. 

“Thank you, querida. For everything you’re doing for my daughter,” Camilia said looking at me with a wide grin. “Oh- I- Uuhh- I’m always here to help. Haha. It’s nothing to it. It’s the least I could do for her.” I stuttered out in one breath only to go soft before I could say, “She’s- done so much for me, and so many others. She’s really special to me…I MEAN SHE’S REALLY SPECIAL INDEED” I tried to correct myself, blush flooding my cheeks. But it was too late.

She looked me straight in the eyes with a raised eyebrow and hummed in amusement, “Hmm hmm. If you say so.” She shrugged, placing a hand on my arm she continued, “and thank you for getting her to wear her gem. She hasn’t worn it since she presented.”

“Why not? It’s unlike anything I’ve ever seen. Mesmerizing. I hope she wears it all the time.” I said, my omega throwing the words out of my mouth. My hand raced to cover my mouth, how could I just- **say-** something like that?

Giggling softly, the older omega looked at me with a warm loving smile before cupping my cheek with her hand. _‘I wonder if Luzs’ hands were this soft…_ ’ closing my eyes and relaxing into the embrace. “Camy, why don’t you and I head upstairs and get Luzs’ room ready for her? I think she’d really like not sleeping on the floor anymore.” Eda said as she rested her chin on Camilias’ shoulder, “and while we’re doing that, little Blight here can look after Luz.” she added, gesturing her hand out towards me.

“That seems like a wonderful idea, mi amor. Would that be alright with you Amity?” Camilia replied and asked causing more blood to rush to my face, “Yeah, that’s no problem at all” I tried playing it cool, but the low whine for excitement coming from my omega caused my voice to crack a bit. “I’m glad. We might be a while. There’s a lot to do up there.” Camilia glanced over to Luz who had her head in such a way that it’ll definitely be sore in the morning if she kept laying like that. 

Seeing what she saw I reached to help her readjust. Luz shot straight back up at the contact and almost immediately fell asleep again, falling in my direction this time. Reaching out with my arms, I tried not to wake her with my soft yelp of surprise, only catch her mid-fall. Now halfway to laying on top of me, I could feel a tight burning in my lower stomach. 

“I- uh…I see what you mean with ‘Look after Luz’.” I laughed nervously. I tried to keep my head blank, but it was just so hard with Luz being right there. In my space. Being extra adorable. “Don’t worry, she’ll calm down now. Just stay with her till we get back, okay?” Eda said as she joined Camilia in front of me, throwing her arm around the older omega.

When my gaze met Camilias’, she bowed down slightly and cupped my cheek again, tilting my head up a bit. I allowed the gesture and wanted to see what the mother of the girl I loved so dearly, wanted to do. She placed her forehead against mine and I instinctively closed my eyes. Rubbing our heads together for a short time, she took a deep breath and stood up straight again. Eda ruffling my hair a bit before she too placed her head against mine, although with her being not only an alpha but also being the head alpha of this mix match family, she let our temples rub together instead of our foreheads.

I felt a strong sense of pride in my heart, they just accepted me into their pack. They. Accepted. Me.

Smiling wide as I watched the two head up the staircase. Now it was just me, and Luz. Looking at her for a few seconds, thinking about what I’m going to do, I finally decided that I’m going to have to move her again so both of us can be comfortable.

Moving over to her, I gently started pulling her down to lay beside me with her back against the couch. Freezing, as I heard a low growl come from the girls’ throat as I lowered her down. In a second the dark-haired girl got up, eyes still closed and still growling. She leaned against me and wrapped her arms around my waist and tackling me onto the couch. My eyes widened drastically at the sheer power and strength the sleeping girl still had.

She made herself comfortable between my legs, hers slightly sticking out a bit at the end of the couch. She placed one arm next to my chest, nearly hanging off the side of the couch, the other still around my waist. Her head settling on my stomach. Hearing her breathe in deeply and nuzzle her face further in my stomach, I felt too afraid to move. Too afraid to wake her up and try to explain, afraid that if I did move the other girl would stop. I wasn’t going to ruin this, Luz desperately needed the sleep.

Feeling the beta finally settle, I let out a heavy breath I didn’t know was caught in my chest. And I could probably say with all honesty, there’s no way I can get out of this now, I’m stuck and my omega is happier than ever before and I’m not quite certain why?

My eyes wandering over the Latina as the burning in my body and cheeks only seemed to get worse. After a few minutes, I felt the soft head of hair in my hand, I didn’t even notice my hand quickly finding its way to the dark brown locks from the girl on top.

Allowing my hands to wander down to cup her cheek, and wiped it with my thumb. Her strong jaw and chiseled cheekbones were well defined and not overly exaggerated like others. She grew up to be a rather handsome looking girl. Moving my hands further down, I could feel her neck and the powerful muscles underneath that darkened skin.

Playing with the hair at the back of the sleeping girl's head, I thought back to when the girl embraced me not too long ago, and fully relaxed into my touch. The dark-haired girl had broad shoulders and a very strong masculine figure hidden in her slightly oversized hoodies. My thoughts fading to nothing but the girl sleeping on top of me. I started humming a tune I heard when I was just a kid, and the Latina moved mumbling something under her gruff and sleepy voice. Sending chills down my spine as my grip on her hair tightened a bit.

Suddenly, she began breathing faster and faster, every breath seems to get shallower and shallower. It wasn’t long before it sounded like she was running a marathon. Confused, my interest peaked, looking at the girl with furrowed brows, ‘ _Is this normal? For humans to do this while they sleep? Or is she just dreaming?_ ’ Her hands started twitching slightly as the snarl on her face made its presence known with a deep growl. Staring at the bared teeth in awe, her canines exposed and seemed to pull my omega, causing a soft moan to escape at the back of my throat.

‘ _This is really weird…what did I?’ My eyes widening, ‘Did I just?? Uggh, no no no-no-no. This is definitely not the time for this._ ’ Pulled from my thoughts, I felt her head start to twitch and I decided that this wasn’t at all normal, ‘ _Is this like what happened upstairs? She must be dreaming, but…_ ’ Her growl becoming more intense, deeper and more ragged. ‘ _This isn’t a dream, is it?_ ’

My thoughts confirmed by a loud roar coming from the sleeping girl, the sound bouncing off the walls. ‘ _Is this why she’s always so tired? Does this happen every night?!_ ’ My hand tightening at the thought of her having to suffer this, whatever it is, alone. Giving in to the burning sensation to cling to the girl on top to comfort her. Pulling her closer to my chest, wrapping my arm around her, the other resting on her shoulder, stroking her hair as her head twitched on my chest.

Leaning forward a bit, I whispered sweet nothings just loud enough for her to hear me. She calmed down a bit afterward. A smile spread across my face, I felt the dire need to- I needed to sing to her, to comfort her further, to let her sleep peacefully, but more importantly, I needed to sing to make myself calm down. My omega beating down the walls of my heart, it became harder and harder not to just kiss her right there. Thinking about what I would sing, I felt my ears go down and pin themselves down. This one…this one will help both of us…yes…

_“Momma never taught me how to love,”_ I stared, knowing that I was about to expose my heart for this girl. But I so desperately needed to…

_“Daddy never taught me how to feel,_

_Momma never told me how to touch,_

_Daddy never showed me how to heal,_

_Momma never set a good example,_

_Daddy never held Momma’s hand,_

_Momma found everything hand to handle,_

_Daddy never stood up like a man._

_I’ve walked around,_

_Broken,_

_Emotionally frozen,_

_Getting it on,_

_Getting it wrong._

_How do you love someone_

_Without getting hurt,_

_How do you love someone_

_Without crawling in the dirt._

I felt her settle, her ragged breathing slowing down. Tense muscles finally relaxing.

_I was always the chosen child,_

_The biggest scandal I became,_

_They told me I’d never survive,_

_But survival is my middle name._

_I’ve walked around,_

_Hoping,_

_Just barely coping,_

_Getting it on,_

_Getting it wrong._

_How do I love you_

_Without getting hurt,_

_How do I tell you that_

_Without getting burnt_

_So far in my life_

_Clouds have blocked the sun_

_Until you came along._

_How do I tell you that I love you so_

_Much it hurts_

_Not being here with you_

_For the rest of my life._

_It’s hard to talk_

_To say what’s deep inside,_

_It’s hard to tell the truth_

_When you’ve always lied._

_Would you love me back_

_If I told you that I loved someone_

_Someone like you…”_

Still playing with the gorgeous girls’ hair, I felt myself slowly start to doze off. Leaning back onto the armrest and allowing myself to relax, holding Luz closer than before. This was heaven, falling asleep with the girl haunting my dreams sleeping with her head on my chest, content, not wanting to move away from me, holding me just as tight as I’m holding her, trapping me in her embrace. Nuzzling my face in the humans’ messy hair, I felt the last bit of consciousness leave my mind. A smile present on both of our faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy Every Creature...!!
> 
> Thank you all for reading. Hope you liked this chapter, please leave a comment if you did. And if you have any questions or suggestions you can drop them in the comments too. You can follow me on Instagram @azy_creature13 for new release dates and sneak peeks.
> 
> Stay safe, Stay weird, Stay wild...  
> <3 Azy_creature13


	6. A Mothers' Heart...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyy Every Creature...!!
> 
> Got another CamEda chapter for you guys.  
> Hope you like it.
> 
> Warnings - slight angst, darkness, trigger warning, slight hints of rape- non-con, fluff, energy manipulation, human magic.
> 
> Please comment your thoughts...<3  
> I would love to hear what you guys think about this chapter and the story so far.
> 
> Enjoy...<3

**_Camilia POV~_ **

Walking up the stairs of The Owl House holding the hand of the alpha who changed my life forever. Once we reached Luzs’ new bedroom I pulled mi amor closer, snuggling under her arm. My head quickly finding its place in the crook of her neck. I felt her arm pull me closer, “I could get used to this.” she laughed softly, placing a kiss on my forehead.

“How are you feeling, dear? How’s your arm?” she asked putting her free hand on my injured arm. “Hmm?” I said, furrowing my brows, “Oh-“ looking down at the bandage shielding my wound from my sight, “Honestly, I already forgot about it…” a nervous laugh escaping my chest, “…it doesn’t hurt anymore. Luz’s special tea can do wonders if you make it right.”

A small laugh coming from the witch in my arms, “That kid. She’s really somethin’, ain’t she?” she said shaking her head slightly. Giving her a tight hug I sighed happily, “She sure is…” After staying together for a few moments, swaying to the beats of our hearts, I decided to pull away, “Come on, let’s start unpacking. This was your idea after all” I said jokingly with a wink.

“Uuugh fine, but I don’t promise not to swipe anything!” she said already diving headfirst into a box with the words ‘Weird stuff’ on it. Shaking my head with a small smile, I walked over the bookshelf and took out my phone to look at the picture I took of all the books before I packed them away. 

Carefully scanning the order of the books on my phone, I started fishing them out of the boxes surrounding me one by one and place them on the shelf. ‘ _Spell jars, Elemental Magic, Grounding, Crystals and Gems…_ ’ I thought, remembering the order as I was looking for the next row of books. _“…Secrets to Self-Love, Bounds and Banishments…_ ”

By the time I finished placing all the books back on the shelf and folding the empty boxes into smaller forms, I placed them near the door knowing that King would probably want to use them to ‘build his empire’ later. Looking over my shoulder I could see Eda moving the bed against the wall in between two bedside cabinets with little to no effort. Remembering very well how I struggled to move it the night before.

“Don’t strain yourself, mi amor” I said, knowing that the alpha would start a playful banter. She looked up and gave me a sly smile, “Wha- Me? Never.” She said sarcastically as she shook her head lightly and placed a hand on her chest to look offended. “Yes, you’re just trying to impress me.” I snickered back. “Welp, got me there. Is it working?” she said wiggling her eyebrows at me.

“Perhaps…” I said batting and rolling my eyes at her, turning away to look at the remainder of the boxes. “I think that’s all we can unpack, for now, all that’s left is her gems and her jars. And she doesn’t like anyone touching them without her here, so…” I said as I got cut off by a powerful yawn.

“Looks like someone could do with a nap,” Eda said as she folded her arms over her chest. “It must be the tea from earlier. I didn’t feel tired before.” 

“Mhmm, and tell me, when was the last time you slept? I know how busy you can get at work.” the witch replied, now standing in front of me. Knowing she had a point I just looked at her and shrugged. “That’s what I thought.” She sighed and embraced me in a warm, comforting hug. “You can take a nap in here, I’m sure Luz wouldn’t mind at all. I can get you some extra pillows if you want?” she said playing with a strand of my hair, “That sounds nice…”

We stayed in each other’s arms for a few minutes before the witch spoke again, “I wonder how the kids are doing.” she laughed a bit making me shake my head, “Those two are perfect for each other. Amity knows exactly how to handle Luz, and Luz seems to only want to listen to her. Though, we have our…”

\---RRRROOOOOOOO (loud roar sound thing) AAAAARRR---

A loud roar coming from the living room made both our heads snap up to look the door. “Luz…” I managed to say under my breath as Eda ran out the door as I followed close behind. We stopped at the railing near the staircase and looked down to the couch where we saw a sleeping Luz and a concerned looking Amity.

I wanted to go down and help her calm Luz down, but I was stopped by a pale hand gripping my shoulder firmly, “Shh…” she said, placing a finger on her lips. “Look…” she pointed at the young omega. Giving Eda a disapproving look she didn’t even see, I looked back down to the green-haired girl, noticing her scent changing and her form shifting.

I watched her as she pulled Luz closer to her and tightening her grip. Then she leaned down and whispered something in her ear, and I could see Luz start to calm down. After a little while full of silent whispers the green-haired girl started to sing in a soft voice. I could see her smile while playing with my daughters’ hair and how it looked like she melted at the tough of the young witchling. Letting out a soft ‘Aw’ as I placed a hand over my heart and leaned against my own witchy mate. I could feel her slowly start to nudge me away from the young couple and pull me towards the room we ran out of not too long ago.

“See? What did I tell ya? Those two are already so close, they can almost be qualified as mates.” Eda said in a half-whisper voice trying not to laugh. “They are so adorable!! Were they this cute when they were younger too?” I said gawking like a teenager with my mate. “Oh no- “ she wheezed, “-they were waaaay worse. Poor Blight would be as red as appleblood and Luz always thought that she made her mad.”

“Aw shame, mi corazon. Well, by the rate they’re going I don’t think it’ll take too long for them to find out about…” another yawn making me pause. I could feel cold muscular arms wrap around my waist as Eda decided to hug me from behind, feeling her breath on my neck and feeling the shivers her breathing made run down my spine.

“Come on, my dear. I think it’s time we get you to bed.” She said in a soft voice giving me a squeeze before pulling away and taking my hand and leading me to the bed. “Do you need anything before I go?” she asked me as she handed me more pillows.

“Go??” shock clear in my voice and confusion plastered on my face, “What do you mean? Where are you going? I thought you were going to stay here with me?” I asked making the witchs’ eyes widen slightly at my last question. “Aren’t you worried that you might smell too much like me by the time you have to go home? Those punks won’t take kindly to a omega smelling like an unknown alpha, you know that. What if…what if they…”

“Hey hey hey, it’s okay, mi amor.” I said as soon as I noticed her thoughts filling her mind, grabbing her attention. “It’ll be alright, I promise. I won’t see anyone for at least a few hours after I get back so unless you somehow mark me while I’m here it’ll be fine.” I said, holding my hand out to her, hoping the alpha would take it. 

Seeing the alphas eyebrows furrow, I could see her debating with herself before she spoke, “Are you sure about this? I don’t want you to get hurt because of me.” She said the last part softer than the rest and looked down to the floor. Standing up from the bed, I moved over to comfort my alpha. Placing a hand on her cheek as I looked up into her eyes. “Hey, mi amor. Look at me…” wiping my thumb over her cheek as my hand moved more towards her ear, “…nothing bad is going to happen, okay? No one will know, and by the time they do, Luz and I would already be here. Far far away from them.”

Seeing her eyes soften slightly, and the corner of her mouth curling up into her signature smirk. “Alright, alright.” She said holding her hands defensively, “You win. But only because I need you to get some sleep.” She retorted, playfully nudging me with her elbow. Feeling a small smile spreading across my face as a blush also started to brush over my face. Leaning up slightly I gave her a kiss on the corner of her smile, causing the pale witch to blush. “Shall we then?”

We made our way to the bed and quickly settled between all Luz’s pillows. Feeling the arms of my alpha around my waist and feeling her hold me closer into the frame of her body I let out a content sigh. I’ve never thought I’d ever feel this comfortable in an alphas embrace. It didn’t take either one of us long to finally fall asleep.

\----------F L A S H B A C K---------

_“Hello there, pretty thing. Where are you off to?”_

_“No! NOO! Leave me alone!”_

_“Oh- Come on, baby._

_We’re just going to have some fun.”_

_“Please, I just want to go home”_

_“And you will…After we had our fill.”_

_“You’ll have fun too”_

‘Run’

_“Hey!! Come back here!!”_

_“Whoo, we got a runner!!”_

_“Where are you going, baby?”_

_“Leading us to your secret spot?”_

_“Get away from me!!”_

_“Come here!!”_

‘Breathe, can’t, why?’

_“Aww, look at her squirm._

_You’re not getting away from us now’_

‘Scream, can’t, no…’

_*growling* “I like it when they squirm”_

‘Ow, cheek burning, throat tight’

‘Tears and muffled cries’

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Ca…” I could hear a faint muffled voice. “Camy…Camy! Hey, can you hear me?” _‘Eda?’_ “Hey…shhh shh shh…it’s okay. I’ve got you, you’re okay.” I could feel her grip tightening around me as she softly rubbed her head at the back of mine to get my attention.

My voice still thick with sleep, “H- Hey there, mi amor.” I croaked out rubbing my one eye, noticing that I was probably crying in my sleep again. “There you are, my dear.” she said giving me a small kiss on the cheek. Bringing her hand up to my other cheek, she planted little kisses all over my face, focussing especially on my tears. _‘What did I do to deserve someone as caring as her?’_

“Hmm mmmh Eeda” I said still half asleep. It wasn’t the first time I had that particular dream, and it wasn’t the first time I had it while with Eda either. She always seems to wake me up before things can get too bad. “Shh…go back to sleep. You’re alright.” She whispered in my ear before nuzzling into the crook of my neck. Bringing my hand up to rest behind the alphas head, I tilted my head to give her a kiss before allowing myself to slip back into a deep sleep.

I woke up holding a pale arm against my chest and something warm against my back. Small snores creeping around the quiet room, originating from the warmth behind me. Sitting up slightly, I looked at the stain glass window and noticed that it’s probably around late afternoon early evening. Looking down at the warmth that still resided from behind me, I felt a fond smile spread across my face. There next to me laid the alpha with a silver mane and a golden canine that comforted and protected me since the day we met.

Hearing soft giggles and muffled voices I assumed the girls were already awake. Smiling at the door, I placed my hand on my stomach, ‘ _The girls are probably hungry_ ’ I thought, remembering that the snacks I brought earlier were already finished between Eda and King, and that Luz only had one slice of pizza before she started to drift off.

My attention turning back to the alpha next to me, I leaned down and planed a soft kiss on her cheekbone, causing her to wake up. “Hey there, Camy…” she said, her voice husky as she rubbed her eyes. “You okay? Is something wrong?” she asked sitting more upright to look me in the eye. “No, everything is as it should be………perfect”

“Are you hungry, mi amor?” I asked after a little while. “A little. I could eat.” She answered, moving slightly, “What would you like to eat, my dear?” She asked me. The question caught me off guard slightly –slightly--. I wasn’t use to the food on the Isles just yet, but both Luz and Eda said that Luz has figured it out and can make delicious meals from it. Maybe tonight we can all sit together in the kitchen and eat like a family…

\--Family—

Feeling a familiar heat spread through my heart, I turned to look at Eda, only to find that she was already staring at me with a smile on her face. “Maybe Luz and I could make us some food for tonight. Then we can all sit down as a family and eat together.” I suggested, not completely knowing if eating together in a group would classify you as a family or a pack in the Isles as it did on Earth, but we were family either way.

“That would be wonderful” the alpha replied and gave me a kiss. “I take it the kids are already up?” she asked me with a raised eyebrow. I scoffed and nodded my head against her chest and felt her heartbeat in my fingertips. “Good, I wonder how waking up went with them. Maybe they’ll have an interesting story to tell us.”

“Hmm hmm…let’s go see then.” I said moving to get off of the bed, “Then we can start with dinner. I’ll even make dessert.” My words still lingered in the air as a small demon emerged from Eda’s hair, “Yay!! Dessert!!” causing the two of us to laugh as he made is way down to the living room to tell Luz the good news.

When we finally got out of bed we shared a quick kiss before going downstairs. The two girls sitting on the couch were talking about something magic related. Luz was back to her energetic self and looked a lot better than this morning. Amity’s cheeks were a mild rosy red color, as well as her ears, as she listened intently to whatever Luz is talking about. King was on Luz’s lap following her hands with his eyes as she motioned something.

Making our way into the kitchen, Eda walked over to the cupboard and took out a glass and a mug. She poured appleblood in her mug and water in my glass. We exchanged looks and smiled at the kids.

Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder, shooting down into my hand. The shock and the pain was so bad that the glass I held in my hand dropped onto the floor and shattered, catching the attention of everyone in the house. Letting out a small groan of pain and irritation I started to feel dizzy again, bringing my other hand to my head. ‘ _What’s happening? Why is it so hard to move my hand?’_ I could feel Eda’s hands resting in my shoulders as she tried to move me to the table.

“Mami!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy Every Creature...!!
> 
> Thank you all for reading. Hope you liked this chapter, please leave a comment if you did. And if you have any questions or suggestions you can drop them in the comments too. You can follow me on Instagram @azy_creature13 for new release dates and sneak peeks.
> 
> Stay safe, Stay weird, Stay wild...  
> <3 Azy_creature13


	7. Lightning's Touch...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyy Every Creature...!!
> 
> Hope you guys will find this chapter interesting...  
> I brought you some fluff and a little angst but still kinda okay? No darkness with this chapter...Hope you like it <3
> 
> Enjoy <3

**_Amity POV~_ **

Waking up to the scent of fresh lemongrass and damp earth, I cuddled into the form I held in my arm. Nuzzling into what I thought was one of my pillows before…

“Mm-hmm jfksgdds…” the pillow seemed to say as it nuzzled its way closer to the crook of my neck. Feeling something gently tickle my nose as I took another deep breath. Opening my eyes at the sensation all I could see was a messy, short dark brown mane resting on my shoulder and against my jaw.

With memories returning, I felt a burning sensation start to rise up in my stomach when I realized who the dark mane belonged to. _‘Oh- Luz…’_ My arms around the girl on top and my fingers lost in her soft hair. My hand resting on her shoulder as my fingers swirled and twisted with her little curls created by the collars of her hoodies.

A smile spreading on my face, along with a soft blush, at the small snores and occasional half-word said from some forgotten dream language. Looking away from the girl, I noticed that we were completely alone. No Eda or Camilia, King wasn’t there snuggling with Luz like he always does, and Hooty didn’t bother us at all the whole time I was there. 

Rubbing my eyes with my free hand, I could see that I wasn’t asleep for too long, the sun only halfway down for the day, _‘I didn’t think I was tired. But that was the best nap I’ve ever had…’_ I thought nuzzling the dark mane again before stretching a little bit. _‘…and she seems to be enjoying a peaceful dream.’_ I thought as I stroked the side of her face with my fingertips. Noticing that the corners of her mouth twitch upwards to give me a warm smile as she seemed to enjoy the attention.

_‘She’s such a dork…’_ I scoffed slightly, shaking my head. Looking around the room one more time, I drew a spell circle and summoned one of my Azura books, book 5 to be exact, the book Luz lent me when we met and her favorite in the series. _‘Hmm, let’s see here…’_ Opening the book at a part that reminded me of the day Luz decided to play out the scene, _‘She has so much passion in everything she does. She always has this amazing shine in her eyes when she does. I wish I could be the reason for her eyes to shine like that. I wish she would look at me with that look in her eyes’_

While I was reading I felt her arch her back slightly as an attempt to stretch in a cat-like manner, which caused her to lift her upper body as well. I froze, watching as she yawned just inches away from my face, _‘She’s so close’_ feeling her warm breath on my face being turned into a deep blush, I found my eyes locked on her canines once again. They were slightly longer than mine, _‘I didn’t even know humans had fangs. But why would a beta have such large fangs anyway?’_ I wondered as the brunette closed her mouth, opening slightly again while her tongue moved across her teeth a few times before she opened her eyes slightly.

“Hey Ami…” she said in a deep husky voice, rubbing her one eye with her hand, causing my throat to dry up, my insides feeling like it’s going to melt at any given moment and the heat on my face grow more intensely at the monotone voice coming from the girl on top of me.

_\--'Gods help me…’—_

“How long was I out?” she asked as she looked back at the window, her head tilting slightly at the light coming in onto the floor. “Just a few hours…not too long.” I answered causing her to look me in the eyes again, seeing her furrow her brows in confusion. “What’s wrong?” I asked, hoping she didn’t mind me cuddling her while she slept. I saw her eyes widening before she lowered her head and moved back slightly, her gaze focused on the floor, her upper body’s weight being completely supported by her arms, increasing the distance between us, making me furrow my brows.

“I’m sorry…” she said in a soft voice, closing her eyes tightly before she let out a long sigh, “…I’m sorry I fell asleep and laid on you. You didn’t have to stay with me, you could’ve just waked me up when I got too…clingy.” Her nose wrinkled as she said the last word, her face turning into one of, disgust? _‘Luz is normally very affectionate? Why would this be her reaction to her own actions?’_ “I was just really tired, and I wasn’t thinking straight.” her head started to shake again, “I should’ve at least asked before I…I…” she started stuttering, a look of fear seeping into her eyes.

“Oh Luz…” I said in a soft voice as I brought my hands to her face to cup her cheeks, leaning closer to her after I set my book down on the back of the couch. “You didn’t do anything wrong. I tried to get you to lay down before you hurt yourself, and I stayed with you because I wanted to make sure you’re okay. Good thing I did though, you started twitching after a little while, and I pulled you closer when you started twitching too much. Figured you were having a nightmare, so I calmed you down and then we fell asleep.”

Her eyes finally looking back into mine, seeing the sadness and pain in them, “D- Does this happen often? The nightmares?” I asked with a look of concern, watching as her face changed to one of defeat like it did when she told me she was a beta. _‘Were betas treated differently on Earth than here? Were they discarded or something?’_ I wondered, making another mental note to have a talk with Eda about human behavior when Luz wasn’t there.

“N- No, not that often…” she said shakily, trying to shake it off. Giving her a stern look and a raised eyebrow, she gave a sigh, “Okay yes. It does happen a lot. But it’s fine. I can handle it by myself, you really don’t have to worry about me, Ami” she shrugged slightly with a nervous smile. 

“But I do worry about you, you shouldn’t have to go through this alone, Luz.” I said without thinking, causing the girl to look at me with wide eyes. Sucking in a small breath, I continued, “You’re not alone. I’m here with you,” my hands shifting from her cheeks to her jaw, then I felt the familiar soft hair between my fingers, still gazing into her earthy brown eyes I leaned forward to let our foreheads touch. “I’m here with you, because I want to be here with you. Please let me be there for you?” I asked softly, not caring if I sounded desperate or not.

“Okay…” she answered with a thankful smile on her face. Leaning back into the couch I pulled her down with me to lay down on my chest like she did before. Much to my surprise the girl showed no restraint towards my actions and inhaled deeply as we settled into each other’s embrace. Taking my book and opening it at the last page I read, I started playing with the dark mane that was resting on my shoulder again. “Whatcha reading?” she asked, looking up at me.

“Azura, book 5.” I said with a smile as the girl shot back up with incredible speed. “That’s my favorite one!” she exclaimed, her eyes shining with enthusiasm once again. Giggling slightly, “I know” I said tiling my head slightly at the girl. “Did you know that some of the things Azura does in this book is actually human magic and not like the magic you have here?” she asked me with excitement in her voice, causing me to smile fondly.

“What do you mean? Human magic isn’t mentioned at all in any of the books?” I asked, raising my eyebrow at the girl who only smiled even wider as she sat back into the couch with my leg on her lap. “Well that’s because human magic is kiiiinda, maaaaaybe, not very well liked in the human realm.” She said rubbing the back of her head nervously. “There was this whole thing once about it a really long time ago, and that sorta caused every human witch to go into hiding. And now the only way you’ll actually know that its human magic is if you’re a human witch. Otherwise you’ll just think its part of the story, and that it wasn’t real.”

While she was explaining the strange concept of hidden magic to me, I could hear small clawed feet rush down the stairs and around the couch. Before I could figure out to what those sounds belonged to, I saw a ball of black fur jump over my leg and right into Luz’s chest. She quickly caught the blurry ball of energy and laughed fully. _‘There’s the laugh I remember…there’s the Luz I missed so much. She’s got her spark back.’_

“Hey there, King!” she said as she snuggled with the furry little demon, “How is my boo boo buddy doing?” she cooed, causing my heart to melt at the soft way she handles the fragile creature. “Luz!! I have terrific news!! Your mom said that she’s going to make dessert for me after she made a feast to celebrate you staying here with your mighty ruler! And after dessert we can rebuild my empire and you can rule by my side.” he said excitedly with his hands above his head and his eyes closed.

“That sounds wonderful, my King” the brunette said, bowing her head a bit before tilting her head a bit at him, “Speaking of mami, where is she?” she asked with a soft expression. “She and Eda were asleep in your room before she offered to make a feast for us. They’ll probably be back soon.” the demon explained, not looking away from Luz as he spoke. “Thank you, my King” she said as she placed a small kiss on his forehead. Feeling jealousy burning in my chest at the sight and a soft whine escaping past my parted lips, accidentally catching the other girl’s attention. 

Looking away from her, I tightly clenched my book against my chest as I felt my ears pin themselves down slowly. “S- Sorry…” I managed to say while I was staring at the ground. Feeling the movement on the other side of the couch I started to frown at my own mistake, closing my eyes just before I felt a warm hand take mine. Forcing my eyes back into her deep brown eyes, forcing to widen my eyes slightly at the surprise. Bringing my hand closer to her lips, she placed a small kiss on my knuckles causing a crimson flash to rush to my face, “And a kiss for my Queen” she said with a wink, causing me to blush so hard I tried hiding behind my book with a small smile.

She laughed at my reaction and gave my hand a small squeeze, causing me to look back at her and King. She gave me a soft smile before she continued explaining how the hidden messages in the Azura books worked and how it was filled with all kinds of human magic. After a little while I heard Camilia and Eda make their way down the stairs and into the kitchen with Luz giving them a small smile before going on about how the herbs Azura used in her food actually helped with more than just the flavour.

Suddenly I heard the sound of breaking glass echo through the house, coming from the kitchen, a groan of pain soon following it. Before I could turn my head to look at what happened, I saw Luz somehow jump over the couch and sprint towards the kitchen, “Mami!!” she screamed as I followed close behind her.

As I entered the kitchen I could see Eda holding Camilia by the shoulders trying to lead her to the chair, and Luz trying to help and push the glass pieces away with her foot as she brought a chair closer to her mother. Looking at the older omega I could feel my blood cool slightly. She almost looked paler than Eda did, she had her unwounded hand and held her head, her eyes were closed tightly and a painful expression was plastered on her face. Her breathing sounded strained as she slumped over and leaned against Eda. Rushing to stand next to Luz I could see her look over her mothers’ wounded arm, taking her hand into her own before adjusting it slightly.

“What’s wrong with her? Is she going to be okay?” I asked placing my hands on Luz’s shoulders. No answer, her gaze focused on her mothers’ hand. I watched her as she aligned her fingers with her mothers’, their hands not touching except for the tips of their fingers. I heard her hum slightly as she closed her eyes and breathed out slowly. Looking up at Camilia I can see the pained expression start to slowly fade, her breathing evening out and slowing down.

Luz then placed her left hands’ fingertips on her mothers’ arm. Tracing the veins on the inside of her arm up towards her shoulder and back down to her wrist. Watching her as she worked with Camilias’ arm, I gave quick glances back at the older omega seeing the pain in her face fade more and more. As I looked back down to Luz’s hand I noticed it stopped in the middle between her wrist and the fold of her elbow where the bandages are. Furrowing my eyebrows I looked back at Eda with a confused expression. Eda looked me in the eyes and nodded slowly with a comforting look in her eyes.

“There, that should do it.” I heard Luz say causing me to look at them again. “How does that feel mami?” she asked Camilia in a soft tone as she held her hand with both of her own. “Much better. Thank you, mija” Camilia replied with a fond smile as she placed a hand on her daughters’ cheek.

“What just happened? Are you sure you’re okay? It looked like you were in a lot of pain.” I asked Camilia with a lot more concern than originally intended. “I’m alright, querida. These things happen sometimes.” She replied, only causing me more confusion than give me answers. Looking down at Luz, I gave her shoulders a light squeeze in hopes she would give me the answers I was looking for.

“Mami will be alright, Ami…” she said looking back up at me and placing a hand on mine with a bright smile. “…sometimes mami’s arm just decides to go numb just after letting the nerves go on overdrive. Sometimes when you get hurt a lot on the same place over and over again, your nerves get damaged, as well as your muscles and your veins…” she said gesturing to her mothers’ arm. “…so to help ‘bring the nerves back to life’ I use my energy and focus on certain areas where it might be worse…”

“E- Energy? What?” I asked confused as to what the human might mean.

The girl looked at me almost shocked at my question. “Energy? You know? Magic? Everyone has different types of energy. It’s what makes it easier to attract certain types of things or people, not a lot of people know how it works, but usually if you’re a witch you’ll be able to feel all the different types of energy around you. It’s like when you stand outside in the sun and feel the heat seep into your skin. That feeling is the energy from the sun being transferred to you. Or walking bare foot in the forest to ground you. What I just did is called ‘Energy manipulation’, it means that I give some of my energy to my mom to help her arm work again. 

You can give energy with your right hand and receive from your left. Sometimes you can complete the circle, but only if you are really close to the person, and don’t mind feeling or dealing with their negative energy too. Have you really never see anyone else do this before?” she explained thoroughly, and asked me with a concerned expression.

“We don’t do that, kiddo. The first witches might have, but Belos banned all the history connecting to them and their ‘wild ways’ “ Eda said as she played with a strand of Camilias’ hair.

“Oh- well in that case…” she looked at me with a wide smile and shining eyes, she turned slightly to face me before holding out her right hand, “...would you like to try? It doesn’t hurt at all, I promise.” She added giving me a soft expression. _‘She wants me to hold her hand!! Okay, calm down, it’ll be fine. This won’t change anything.’_

Bringing my left hand up to meet hers, I tried to mimic what she did with her mother, only letting our fingers touch. Raising an eyebrow because nothing happened, I looked up at the girl in front of me. “Are you ready?” she asked softly. I nodded slowly as she closed her eyes, me doing the same a second later. _‘What exactly is supposed to- ‘_ and then I felt it, a feeling in my chest I’ve never felt before.

I felt a buzzing echo in my ribcage and I started feeling what felt like little lightning bolts entering my fingers and traveling up through my arm and rest in my chest.

_‘Was this what she meant? This feels amazing! I’ve never felt so powerful before’_ I thought as my eyes shot open, only to look directly into earthy brown eyes, “Feel it, Ami. Isn’t it wonderful?” she asked when she noticed that I knew what she was talking about. I nodded my head slowly, “Because I have a lot of energy naturally, I can give away a lot more than others. That’s also why I can get too carried away with the hugs and stuff. Just to let some of it free.”

I looked at the girl in amazement, how she made sense of everything she spoke of. _‘How was she so smart?’_ Looking down at our hands, I held up my other hand in hopes she will too. She hesitated for a bit, but complied anyway. Now this was a different feeling entirely. I could feel the energy flow like a river through my right arm and out my fingertips. 

Letting out a small laugh with a wide open smile on my face as I processed everything that was happening, every single movement, and every single buzz. Looking deep into Luz’s eyes feeling the familiar warm sensation I had before, but only this time it seemed to be a lot stronger than before…

\-- _‘This changes everything…”--_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy Every Creature...!!
> 
> Thank you all for reading. Hope you liked this chapter, please leave a comment if you did. And if you have any questions or suggestions you can drop them in the comments too. You can follow me on Instagram @azy_creature13 for new release dates and sneak peeks.
> 
> Stay safe, Stay weird, Stay wild...  
> <3 Azy_creature13


	8. Unspoken Questions, Heavy Answers...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyy Every Creature...!!
> 
> I know what you guys are thinking, "What? Another Amity POV? But Azy, wasn't your last chapter an Amity POV?" so let's get a few things straight...(1) I'm not...and (2) this chapter is best told this way. There's a lot of things she needs to know.
> 
> So...uhm...this chapter, I'm just gonna apologize right now for everything. This chapter is dark and sweet and graphic but really needed. Please don't kill me, but read with caution, please.
> 
> Tell me what you guys think! Tell me about your theories! Rant about the feelings this chapter made you feel <3
> 
> Hope you guys will like this,  
> Enjoy <3

**_Amity POV~_ **

Luz and Camilia were busy in the kitchen talking in the rhythmic language I don’t understand. After everything that happened just a few moments ago, they started talking and just started gathering all sorts of ingredients as they prepared dinner, some I knew and others Luz got from her room.

I sat down and watched them work from the living room, my attention completely captivated by the dark maned girl and the omega as they moved effortlessly through the kitchen, smiling and giggling at each other. The sensation in my chest no longer so intense, but not completely gone like it would’ve been before.

It wasn’t long before long my eyes started wandering over the girl, taking in every detail. Luz was slightly taller than her mother, her skin a few shades lighter too, although they had the same colored eyes and hair. I noticed Luz’s gem glowing a soft blue color as she leaned down slightly to nuzzle her head against her mothers’ as she took a large knife out of her hand. Camilia not even protesting as she handed it over and returned to the stove, frying something in a large pan.

Luz started to expertly slice through purple tentacles with little to no effort. Watching the girls’ face as she smiled brightly while her mother was talking to her from the other side of the kitchen. I noticed a sudden flash of pain flood her facial features as she almost dropped the knife, her hand shaking.

Her smile vanished instantly as her eyes shut tight with a deep frown on her face, she took in a sharp breath through bared her teeth. Narrowing my eyes to see what exactly is going on, I could see her pull up her left sleeve, only to reveal a rather large black-and-purple bruise on the inside of her arm. _‘What? How did she get that?’_ Watching her as she rubbed her bruise a couple of times before she pulled her sleeve down again and continued to cut the pieces of meat and tentacles, either pretending that she doesn’t have the worrying bruise, or acting like it’s as normal as breathing.

“Whatcha looking at there, kid?” Eda said as she came into the living room and just fall onto the couch next to me. Snapping my attention away from the other girl for just a few moments. I gave her a concerning look before my gaze returned to Luz. I looked at the beta for a good few moments before breathing out a deep sigh.

“H- Hey Miss Clawthorne?” I started with a worried voice, surprised at the hitch that came with it. Looking back at the elderly alpha slowly, I could see her give me a disapproving look from the corner of my eye, “E- Eda…?” _‘Gods this feels so weird on so many different levels’_ “Could you tell me more about the human world?”

“Sure kid! Do you have something specific in mind, or…” she answered raising an eyebrow, looking over towards the kitchen. “You know, you could ask Luz or Camy too. They have a more…detailed...version than I do, so don’t come at me if I…” she said, twirling her hand in a small circle before I interrupted her.

“I want to know what’s going on with Luz!” I said in a harsh whisper, making sure Eda was the only one that could hear me. She looked at me with a look I couldn’t quite understand, her scent changing to that of worry, fear, and anger. “She’s been acting weird all day, not usual lovable weird,” My voice quickening its pace as I speak but still keeping it low, “bad weird and I don’t know why and then her mom has a gash over her arm and Luz has a nightmare and Camilia had that thing in the kitchen and now I see Luz has a bruise on her arm bigger than my fist?!” I started ranting (?)/ listing my concerns regarding the girl I love and her mother. Looking down at my hands that are trying to show the size of the bruise against my own arm.

Eda put her hand on my shoulder in a desperate attempt to calm me down, forcing me to look her in the eyes. She let out a deep and exasperating sigh, closing her eyes before inhaling sharply. “Listen, kid, the human world isn’t ANYTHING like the Boiling Isles. Sure there’s the obvious stuff like the lack of magic, or demons, or random monsters that’ll beat you up for your socks. But there’s a lot hidden under the surface.” She tried to start explaining, looking very uncomfortable at the thought of talking to me about this.

“For one, they don’t have an emperor or a king that leads them. Most places in the human realm still live by pack law.” Eda continued, she saw the questioning look I had on my face at the strange authority term, “Pack law can be really good, very rarely I guess, “she said the last part a little softer, scratching the back of her head, “when a good, strong alpha leads the pack that is. But most packs are led by bad alphas, alphas who don’t care about anyone other than themselves. They can be extremely violent and cruel if you’re not careful. A- And they are especially cruel with…omegas…” I could see the color in Eda’s face fade away a little as she explained.

Feeling my heart rate speed up a little at her last statement as my eyes widen slightly, “Cruel how? What do they do to them?” although my voice may have sounded demanding, it was laced with fear and concern, only making Eda even more uncomfortable than before. I could see her ears slowly go down as her gaze is fixed on the floor.

“They hurt them, querida.” Snapping my head around to the other side of the couch Eda and I were sitting on, Camilia standing there with her arms crossed over her chest with a broken expression on her face. Her gaze still had its usual shine, even if a bit dull. I could feel her eyes travel around my face looking for answers to unspoken questions before looking at Eda with newfound hope re-entering her eyes. I saw her glance back into the kitchen to see where Luz was before she looked back at me.

**_#_trigger warning!! Read with caution_#_ **

“They do awful things to us omegas, querida. They hit, bite, claw, slash, cut, burn, abuse, and use us all the time. To them, we’re only there to please them and produce heirs. Nothing more. They’ve hurt me, a lot…but once I’ve had Luz they seemed less interested than before. They still occasionally find some reason to do something to hurt me, “ Camilia spoke soft and slowly, gesturing toward her wound, “but these kinds of wounds are much better than the ones I got when I was your age. I was so scared Luz was going to present as an omega that I tried to send her away so many times to so many places hoping that if she did, she would’ve met someone that could claim her and take her away from that horrible place. But when she didn’t…I was afraid of losing her to them.” Her gaze shifted away from me for a moment. So many questions swarming in my head.

I could feel my blood cooling drastically as Camilia spoke, _‘Were alphas really that bad in the human world? How could they do that to anyone? Wh- Whyyyy is this considered okay?!?!’_ My head shaking slightly in disbelief that they could be so monstrous, my wide eyes wandering over the omega now sitting next to me, hugging herself but not looking at me. Bringing my hand up to put on her shoulder, I could see how much I was trembling in fear of the things I’ve just heard this wonderful woman had endured in her life. 

She looked up at me when my hand touched her shoulder, her eyes were glazed over and I could feel her shaking slightly, her breathing a little shaky. A sharp pain pierced through my heart, I could feel my chest cool as the corners of my eyes start to sting. “Ay querida…” she said with a sad smile and a soft sigh as she wrapped her arm over my shoulders, pulling me into her side. Her chin resting on my head and the other hand running through my hair to try to make me feel better. As she started to hum something and I could feel the weight behind me disappear. Looking up slightly I could see Eda walk by and sit on the armrest of the couch, throwing her arm around Camilia, her hand landing on my shoulder, quickly mimicking Camilia’s.

“Don’t worry kid. Camy is going to move in with us after a few more days. Then they’re safe, I won’t let anything bad happen to them…” Eda tried to comfort me, but her words rang in my head…

_-‘They’re…them’-_

“So something **did** happen to Luz??” I shot up out of the embrace of the omega, fear-filled my voice, my throat felt dry as a twisted feeling tried to make its way up. Tears once again threatening to fall as my eyes darted between the two in front of me. “Wh- Why would they hurt her?? What did they…” my voice started to break, the pain in my chest getting worse with every passing moment. “D- Did they…hurt her…l- like t- they hurt you? B- But she’s a beta??” my words came out between ragged breaths as my body started trembling even more now.

“No…” Camilia said with a soft expression, “…not as they hurt me…but in a lot of other different ways…” she leaned back against Eda, a ghost of a smile on her face. Eda holding the omega close as she contemplated an answer. “Beta’s are usually the head alphas foot soldiers. Their errand boys. Some have higher statuses than others, but the job is still the same. Female betas usually take care of the omegas after the males and the alphas are done with them. And those who don’t do as the head alpha commands gets killed or tortured for days on end. Depending on how angry you’ve made him. Luz is…was always a thorn in his side. She stood up against his commands a lot and tried to protect the other omegas your age. She got into a lot of fights…but always came home, even if it wasn’t in the best condition...” I could see Camilia look back into the kitchen to make sure Luz wasn’t listening and said, “But **she** needs to be the one to tell you about everything that happened to her. It’s her story to share with someone she feels safe around…” Camilia cupped my cheeks with her hands and rubbed her thumbs over them, catching a few stray tears on the way.

She gave me a loving smile and leaned forward, letting our foreheads touch as she said, “…and when she does, you need to be there for her.” Nodding my head slightly, I let out a long sigh. 

“Mami!! The Paella is almost ready!!” I could hear Luz yell from the kitchen and caused Camilia to chuckle a little. When she pulled back she looked up at Eda sitting next to her, “Why don’t you two wash up and I can set the table. Be sure to take little King with you, mi amor.” She stood up and placed a hand on Eda’s shoulder, looking back at me, she gave me a wink before heading off into the kitchen.

“Come on kid. Let’s get you cleaned up before Luz sees that you’ve been crying.” Eda said gesturing me to follow her with a wink. On our way, we found King in Luz’s room trying to make something out of the boxes that were neatly packed against the wall. **_–were-_** “Hey Eda?” she hummed in response, “Why are human omegas and witch omegas so similar, but human betas are nothing like witch betas?” She froze in her tracks, slightly tensing. She turned around and looked at me with a raised eyebrow, a half a smile, and a hand on her hip. 

“What exactly do you mean by them not being alike?” she leaned forward as she waited for my answer. 

I stammered under my breath for a few moments before I finally found the right words to begin with, “Luz is just…so different than the betas we have here. Like Gus is a beta too, but he isn’t anything like Luz. His fangs are just barely longer than his other teeth, but Luz’s fangs are longer than mine. She didn’t even have fangs last time she stayed here?” I said with furrowed brows and a frustrated expression, “And Gus can’t growl or roar, but somehow Luz can? And the most pressing of them all, Luz is built like a Demonic Dire wolf. The muscles on her neck and her broad shoulders make her look nothing like Gus or any other beta I’ve seen. They are all built like sticks, barely even enough muscle to separate skin from bone compared to her.” I gave a deep sigh as I closed my eyes, “Maybe I’m just overthinking it. But Luz is a beta. She said she’s a beta. She can’t smell others’ scent or even have a strong scent of her own, but why doesn’t she look like a beta?” I asked finally as I looked Eda in the eyes.

Eda grunted and had a disappointed look on her face, even though I didn’t know why, she had her arms crossed over her chest before bringing her one hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose, “Look kid, I don’t know what to tell ya. Maybe Luz is just different? Maybe you could ask her why she’s so different. Maybe you’ll get an answer? I don’t know.” She sighed, “I’m sorry kid. But this is one of those ‘Just You and Luz’ conversations. I can’t help you.” She said before walking into the bathroom, King close behind. _‘Maybe I will…Hopefully she’ll give me more helpful answers’_ I thought as I entered the bathroom and washed my face.

When we finally got to the dining room, I heard the soft giggles from the humans that were sitting at the table. I let out a soft gasp in awe at how wholesome the whole scene looked. In the center of the room stood a six-piece wooden dining table set with two white candles burning in the middle of the table. There were strange glasses that looked like they were placed on tiny pillars, two of them already containing something, and the others still empty. As I walked closer to the table slowly, I took in all its beauty in simplicity. The plates were circular and white with a beautiful red floral print on them. The cutlery was silver and spotless, resting on crisp white napkins with a small flower print matching the plates. 

Being a Blight means I got to attend a lot of fancy parties for different events, but none of them even came close to what I was looking at right now though. I now stood next to the table, not sure what to do now that I’m there, “Wow…this is so beautiful” I said looking up, my eyes met the familiar earthy brown of the Latina girl smiling back at me with her usual goofy smile. Noticing she sat at the head of the table, I furrowed my brows slightly as I thought, _‘That’s strange. Usually, the dominant mated pair would each sit at the head of the table, and if not the dominant pair, alphas would sit there. So why is she- “_

My thoughts were interrupted as the girl stood up suddenly, not breaking eye contact. She walked over to the chair to her right and pulled it out, “Here Amity, you can sit next to me if you’d like.” She said while she rubbed the back of her head nervously. I smiled fondly while I tried to keep my blush at bay, failing horribly. Not trusting myself to talk, I simply nodded with a faint giggle. When I sat down Luz quickly pushed in my chair, causing my eyes to widen slightly at the fact that she did it so easily. “I’ll go get the food. What would you like to drink?” she was leaning over my shoulder slightly looking me straight in my eyes. _‘Fuck…Fuck!...Fuck!! She’s so close. Why did she have to look at me like that?? Why does she look so hot?? Wait, what am I supposed to be doing?!’_

“I- Uh…Wh- What do you have?” I managed to say something before I looked away from her. The burning sensation running wild in my heart, _‘That was close, too close’_

“Well, mami and I are drinking some sweet red wine, and Eda is going to be drinking her apple blood,“ Luz gestures towards her glass, then Eda’s, and then started rambling, looking away while she scratched the back of her neck again. ”so I don’t know what you’d like to drink. I’m sure we can get something if you-“

“Apple blood is fine, thank you” I said with a smile and a soft blush, managing to stop her from rambling further. She gave me a nod and a small smile before she disappeared into the kitchen behind me.

“You know, if Luz decides to take you out on a date, you’re gonna swoon so hard.” Eda said, her laugh seeping through the end of her statement. My gaze suddenly pinned on Eda, my face holding a burning blush. I saw Camilia smack Eda’s arm before chuckling softly. “Whaat? I’m just saying…” the elderly alpha added before she and her omega started talking again. Still looking at them I noticed Eda also sat at the head of the table, like I expected her to, and Camilia sat to her right, holding hands and smiling brightly. King sat next to Camilia, across from me, and to Luz’s left, when she comes back. He was bubbling with excitement, his tail wagging so hard I thought it was going to fall off.

Everything about this moment felt so perfect, so right. All of us together having dinner. King being a little child as always, Eda and Camilia bickering and giggling slightly in the background. _‘Is this what a real family feels like? This is so nice. I’m going to sit next to Luz. Just like they are. I wish I could hold her hand like Camilia holds Eda’s.’_

“I hope everyone brought their apatite!” Luz pulled me out of my fantasies as she walked into the dining room with a large plate with food, a big beautiful smile on her face as she placed the plate on the table next to me. I looked at the food nervously as she poured some apple blood in my glass before filling Eda’s and giving King some water. I could see the purple tentacles Luz cut on top of what looked like rice.

“What exactly is…this?” I asked raising an eyebrow and pointing at the food, catching the attention of the dark maned girl.

“It’s called Paella, it’s a traditional Spanish dish. Although, this time it has some Boiling Isles flair” she smiled and started scooping some of it into the plates. King diving into it as soon as she set his plate down in front of him. “King! Slow down! You’ll choke on something.”

“Hmm, this looks amazing, dear.” I heard Eda say as she kissed Camilia’s hand, “You and Luz always make such delicious food. Thanks kid.” She said as Luz placed a plate in front of Eda.

Looking back down at the food in the large plate, I was debating whether I should eat it or not. “It tastes a lot better than it looks, I promise.” Luz said as she looked me in the eyes. She gave me a soft smile and what looked like a very faint blush, but… _’Is she blushing? Why is she blushing? She can’t be blushing at me, right?’_ “Here, you can just take a bite before I put some in your plate. If you don’t like it, I’m sure we can find you something else to eat” once again pulling me out of my thoughts, she held up a spoon and held her plate closer to me.

Hesitantly, I took some in the spoon to take a small bite. “Wow…wow…wow, this is fantastic!!” I said as I took a whole spoonful of food. “Where did you learn to cook like this?” I asked the smiling girl.

She took my plate and scooped up some of the food and gave it back to me, “Mami and I cook a lot together when she’s home.” She explained and sit back down. While we ate dinner we had short conversations about random things. Eda and Luz would tell jokes and just be silly over all. King would join then now and then, but once he finished eating he went to go sleep on Luz’s bed. Camilia and I just laughed at their antics, and I secretly wished this could be my forever.

Once we were finished I noticed that it was starting to get dark and that I was going to have to go home. When I wanted to say goodbye Camilia gave me a tight hug, and when she pulled back she placed her forehead against mine and rubbed it slightly. Eda just ruffled my hair and told me to come back soon. As I turned around to greet Luz, I saw her staring out into the woods with a troubling expression. “Luz?” I asked, she turned around and gave me a quick glance before looking at her mother, talking in their language. Camila looked confused and a little troubled. “Okay mija. But be home soon.” I raised by eyebrow and cocked my head, _‘What?’_ “Where are you going, Luz?” I asked hoping she wanted to walk with me. Admittedly, the woods weren’t the safest at night…or at all…but I could always protect myself from danger.

She looked back at me with a wide smile, although she still seemed troubled, “I’m gonna walk you home. Maybe I’ll say hi to the twins while I’m there.” She tried to distract me from her concern. _‘She probably doesn’t want me to walk alone, considering how horrible they treat omegas in the human realm’_

”Oh- okay. I’d like that.” _‘Finally some alone time with her…’_ We said our goodbyes and made your way outside, speed walking to get away from Hooty before he can tell us about his day. As we walked I tried to pay close attention to the girl. She was still very curious and energetic, but she didn’t stray too far from me like she did when we were younger. She looked around a lot more, it looked like she was waiting for something to jump out and chase us. She was also a lot quieter than when we were kids, and every few moments she would look around and move a little closer to me and then back to where she was. Every now and again though we would strike up a conversation about something and then return to a comfortable silence.

We were just a few minutes away from my house and just past the market when I noticed Luz change a little more. By this time it was already dark and she started walking closer to me and fell into a deep, tense quiet, growling under her breath at almost every noise she heard. As I watched her grow more and more tense, I was wondering what exactly made her this skittish. She was usually the one running blindly into danger without thinking, but now…she was extremely protective and she looked, angry.

Her face no longer held the cheerful smile it always had, or the bright curious eyes, no…now she had her brows furrowed tightly, her jaw clenched, her shoulders squared, her hands balled up into fists, and a growl so soft I could barely hear it. All and all, I should probably be terrified, she looked incredibly scary for a beta, but for some reason I felt calmer than ever with her by my side.

“Stay behind me” she said not breaking eye contact with something in front of us. I heard her growling get more intense after that and before I questioned anything, I stood on the tips of my toes to look over her shoulder, both hands now on them. There in the shadows a little further away stood a hooded figure with bright red eyes. I felt the wind change and cringed at the scent that forced its way into my nose, sending shivers down my spine, and a dark feeling rise in my chest. I knew that kind of scent well, the kind all corrupted alphas had, the scent that exposed them as toxic. But this one didn’t smell like my father, this one smelled of rot, blood, burnt wood and…sex…?

**_#_Graphic!! Blood and Gore_#_ **

****

“Well well, if it isn’t little miss

perfect and her little human pet…”

The figure spoke in a deep venomous voice sending goose bumps and shivers down my spine, but Luz didn’t even flinch, she just glared daggers at him. My ears twitched as I heard rustling behind us, turning my head I could see two more hooded figures emerge out of the bushes either side of the path we were on. I tightened my grip on Luz’s hoody and she turned her head slightly to the side, and then to the other, noticing there’s no way back.

“Step aside. Or you’re going to get hurt.” Luz said with almost more venom than the first hooded figure, causing them to laugh. I momentarily snapped back to reality and tried to make some abominations to fight them, but when I tried to do a spell circle nothing happened. Confused, I tried again and again, with each failed attempt came more and more fear.

“No magic huh?

Guess my spell worked perfectly.

Now it won’t be so hard to catch you

This will make my night a lot more fun than I thought”

The figure said in a gruff voice, causing the two behind us to laugh, making me start to hyperventilate, my hands shaking against Luz’s back. “Touch her and I’ll break your arm. Now. Step. Aside.” A small gasp escaped my parted lips at the threat Luz just threw at the red eyed figure. I never knew Luz to be violent before. 

Suddenly the figured stopped laughing, and I heard Luz growling louder and move back slightly, guiding me away from them as best she could. They started to move closer slowly. My chest was rising and falling like crazy, my lungs starting to burn slightly with all their stench. Yet Luz seemed perfectly calm compared to me, yes she was growling like a mad wolf but she wasn’t heaving nearly as much.

One of the figures behind us grabbed my shoulder with a lot of hostility, causing me to yelp in fear. In an instant Luz switched places with me, her hand wrapped around the figures’ wrist, I could hear them momentarily grunt at the sudden pressure before Luz pulled his arm closer to her. Her teeth disappeared into their forearm, their agonized scream filling the quiet night.

Luz clamped her jaw shut, biting off a huge chunk of flesh out of the figures’ arm before she pushed them towards the first figure with immense strength. She spat out the piece of meat she had in her mouth on the ground and started growling again. The wounded figure trying to muffle their screams in the distance. I looked up at Luz, my hands still gripping on her hoody for dear life. I tried to look at her, but all I could see was how the crimson liquid mixed with some spit covered her mouth and chin, and slowly dripped onto the ground.

“You fucking bitch!!

I’ll make you pay for that!!”

The figure then charged at us, fire spells in each hand. They threw their first spell in our direction. Luz managed to push us out of the way, but it sent me tumbling to the ground. Struggling to get up I saw Luz pounce towards the figure, grabbing their arm before biting their wrists causing that hand to go limp so the figure can’t cast any more spells with it, she directed her attention to the other hand as it came towards her head with flaming fury. She managed to duck behind him but she wasn’t fast enough. The blue flames came into contact with the side of her rids under her arm, causing her to stumble forward a wobbly steps before she gasped for air and gave a few wet coughs.

“Luz!!” I screamed just before the remaining figure grabbed me and tried to drag me off somewhere. I tried to break free from their grasp, but they only tightened it. I couldn’t see Luz anymore. I could just hear her cough every few moments, and growl again. But I can also hear both figures grunting and screaming. I could see bright flashes in the direction the noise was coming from and I knew Luz wouldn’t be able to hold them off for long.

Finally I got loose from my captor and tried to run towards Luz. I felt a painful shock enter my body forcing me to my knees. The figure walked up in front of me and picked me up by my collar. 

-BAM-

I felt a sharp stinging pain on my face. It hit me with so much force, it made my eyes water and my head turn completely on impact. I felt the figure shake me slightly, making me look at them again before I felt another hard and sharp pain on the other side of my face. This one causing me to scream out in pain, making the figure chuckle lowly.

“Hmm I love a fighter,

They are always so tough to break

But once you do

Their screams are all the more enjoyable…”

He leaned closer to my ear, I tried to move away from him but that only caused more electricity to course through my body, making me scream louder than before. 

“Once my friends finish off that mut of yours,

We are going to see exactly what a Blight is made of

Maybe you’ll even like it, huh?

Does little miss perfect like being a little rough?

You fucking slut.

I can’t wait to shut you up”

I felt his hand go around my throat and tighten it so I could barely breathe. Tears burning my eyes and my cheeks as they fell. I couldn’t scream anymore with him at my throat, and I couldn’t move because of some sort of spell he cast on me. I heard a battle cry and a load roar come from the other side of some trees to my left, but then it was quiet, too quiet…

“Well would you look at that

Guess I won’t have to wait so long anymore.”  
  


He let go of my throat and started tearing my white shirt. He got about half way before something tackled him to the ground. Frozen stiff by fear I couldn’t even see anything clearly through my blurry vision. Hearing a familiar growl I breathed a sigh of relief that it was her.

“Luz?!” I said in a begging fear filled voice, thankful and so relieved she’s here and alive.

“Hey hey hey, it’s okay. I’m here. Did he hurt you?” she said in a soft gruff voice as she put her hands on my cheeks slowly. I couldn’t answer her, I couldn’t say anything except Luz. “Aaargg!!” she grunted as the figure stabbed her with something. She turned around and punched him in his face, causing him to fall down for a few moments.

She pulled what looked like a small dagger out of her side and threw it to the ground. She placed both her hands on my shoulders and lightly shook me. “Amity, I need you to go to the Owl House. Right. Now. Run and get Eda. Tell her where I am and stay with mami.”

“Over here!!”

“They’re over here!!”

I could hear the other two figures get closer with each moment. Luz shook me again, “Amity!!” she took my face in her hands, forcing my eyes to look at hers. She had blood all over her mouth and chin, her nose was bleeding, her eye was already starting to swell up and she had multiple cuts and burns on her face. She spoke slowly, “Go home, get Eda, and stay with mami, okay?” She picked me up and placed me back on my feet before she ran towards the oncoming treats.

“Luz?!!” I screamed, hot tears flowing like waterfalls as I started to get closer to her. She stopped and turned around, the figures still a good distance away, “Amity, I said GO HOME!!” she yelled at me in a growl, pointing towards the Owl House. I stopped and felt myself shake like a leaf, I stood there for a good few moments before, “Please Amity, go!!” she pleaded. I turned around slowly and start to run in the direction she pointed. I could hear her battle cries as well as those of the figures.

I ran faster than I ever have, my lungs burning almost as much as my eyes from the tears. After a short while all I could hear was my unsteady breaths and my heart pumping in my ears. I had to get home, I had to get help. I didn’t know if it was already too late or not. I just ran faster at the fear of my lover dying trying to save me. I could now see the faint outline of the Owl House.

I started screaming but it all came out as a raspy breath. My legs now wanting to give in, I stumbled and almost landed in a bush before I got my balance back, even if it was just for a little while before I fell to my knees. My legs burning and aching, I didn’t have enough strength to stand up completely.

I stumbled a few more times, feeling the blood running down my legs from my knees, I finally got into a half run for the last bit of distance between me and the Owl House. I have to try and call her. I have to try before I collapse.

-“EEeeeddaaaaAA”-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy Every Creature...!!
> 
> Thank you all for reading. Hope you liked this chapter, please leave a comment if you did. And if you have any questions or suggestions you can drop them in the comments too. You can follow me on Instagram @azy_creature13 for new release dates and sneak peeks.
> 
> Stay safe, Stay weird, Stay wild...  
> <3 Azy_creature13


	9. Anything But Ordinary...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyy Every Creature...!!  
> It's the moment we've been waiting for!!  
> Revenge!! ......and some more stuff (no spoilers) Let's just say Amity will never feel the same around Luz again...  
> (-ominous music-)
> 
> I hope you guys like this chapter. I know it's really long, and I don't know if my other chapters would be this long, I'll see...  
> But yeah, here is my birthday gift to you guys!! One chapter...3 POVs!!  
> Like whaaaa...Honestly, I didn't think I'd write this much. I wrote most of this chapter still raw with emotions, because my homeland is about to go into war or something (shrugs) no biggie. Also, I realized I have PTSD thanks to this, so that's good (yay!)
> 
> Uhm, mildish warnings here...Blood and gore, scars, a lot of violence?...more accurate warnings in the story itself...
> 
> Tell me what you guys think!!  
> Tell me your theories!!  
> Rant about your feelings!!  
> I love hearing your reactions <3
> 
> Enjoy <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we begin our story, and while I still have all of your attention. I would like to ask you guys what you would prefer in this fic...
> 
> Would you like me to put in some smut scenes/chapters too, or keep it extremely fluffy?  
> I need at least 5 creatures to say that they want smut, otherwise, I'm going to stick with fluff stuff. And if you do want some smut, please tell me what exactly you would want to read... (set the scene, or whose POV, or event...it can be a very small detail, or a big-ish one if you really want)
> 
> So if you want smut, leave a comment saying "I want some smut" or something and tell me your special request. And also tell me if you want me to make your comment public or if it should just be between you and me (if it's just between you and me, I won't be able to reply...so don't think I didn't get it if I don't reply)
> 
> And also if you want more fluff, tell me what you would like to see too...same rules apply to the fluff lovers regarding the comments...
> 
> You don't have to answer now, you can answer any time you want. Or any time you get the idea or whenever.  
> I ask this because even though I'm the author, it's not -just- my fic, it's your as well and I want to make it as enjoyable as I can for you guys <3

**_Camilia POV~_ **

“Okay mija. But be home soon.” I said with a slightly worried expression on my face. I looked into my daughters’ eyes, and I could see a look I knew all too well. She had **that** look in her eyes. I felt a pit grow in my stomach, guessing at the possibilities of what might happen tonight. Luz always just…knew when something bad was going to happen. 

“Where are you going, Luz?” a small voice came from the young omega, making Luz look away from me and face her. I could see her give the witchling a big grin, the grin she usually gives me before she goes to confront…

“I’m gonna walk you home. Maybe I’ll say hi to the twins while I’m there.” She tried to say in the most reassuring voice she seems to be able to muster. Looking over to see what the little omega’s reaction is going to be, I could see a small blush bloom over her face along with a small shy smile, “Oh- okay. I’d like that.”

Luz took a few steps towards me and gave me a reassuring smile as she looked down into my eyes. She bent down slightly and closed her eyes, I closed mine as I felt her face against the side of mine, “Luz, ten cuidado, y vuelve a casa.” I whispered as I wrapped my arms around my daughter for what I hoped wouldn’t be the last time.

I could hear her breathe out a soft sigh, hugging me a little tighter, “Estaré bien, mami. Déjame una luz encendida. No me iré por mucho tiempo. Lo prometo...” I nodded, taking in a shaky breath as she pulled away. 

Eda walked over and placed one hand on my shoulder and the other finding Luz’s hair, ruffling it making her giggle softly. Luz turned around and opened the door, gesturing for Amity to go through first, Luz in tow. Before Luz closed the door completely Eda spoke, “Luz…if you run into any trouble, come get me, okay?” She gave Eda a quick nod and a small solute before closing the door and speed walking away with the young omega.

Watching as their figures disappeared into the forest, my heart felt heavy as I breathed out a deep sigh. I felt someone wrap their arm around my waist, and a chin rest in the crook of my neck. Breathing in deeply, I smelt the ever familiar scent of my alpha. The scent of home, of love, of my love, my home. My hands quickly landed on those now holding me tight, my fingers drawing small circles on them as I gave another heavy sigh.

“What’s bugging you, dear?” the alpha asked in a soft, husky voice, placing a small kiss on my neck. The shivers caused by the gesture overpowered by the growing worry gnawing in my mind. I turned my head away slightly, my fingers stopping their dance on the others’ hands. 

My mind wandering to the first time that I saw **that** look in Luz’s eyes. She didn’t come home for two nights and a day, I was worried sick, and when she did come home, I saw that her eyes have changed. No longer holding the innocents of a child, nor did they hold a fiery lustful rage the other alphas had. Her eyes were filled with pain, hurt, nearly broken yet more alive than ever. Her clothes were stained red, and burnt in some places, her cheeks stained with dry tears. Her wrists were wrapped in stained bandages and her knuckles bloody. She was barely over 16, still a kid…but yet…not anymore. She never told me anything about that time or any other time, but I’ve heard the rumours. Stories that could make anyone go pale in the face. Tales I always wished weren’t true.

“Camy?” her voice soft, concern and compassion melting together as she kissed her words onto my skin, “Are you okay?” Her gesture pulling me out of my thoughts and back into an uncertain reality. The corners of my eyes started burning as tears threaten to fall. I could feel my heart beating faster and my breathing becoming unsteady. I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts of the rumours echoing in my mind. I felt Eda’s body shift. 

She placed a steady hand on my cheek, moving my head so that I look straight up into her eyes. Her eyes broke through the last wall holding back my mounds of raw emotions. My tears starting to fall, my throat dry and burning with each harsh intake of cold air. I heard a soft “It’s okay” come from the alpha as she put her forehead against mine, rubbing slowly till her chin was on my head, her arms tucked tightly around me. My hands on her chest, my head against her throat, “I’ve got you, my dear. You can break, I’m here. I’ll catch you.” She said as she drew small patterns on my back with her fingers.

And break I did. All I could hear was my soft sobs and a few comforting muffled words coming from the woman in whose arms I find refuge in, far from the dark and bloody world I come from. After a few minutes my crying stopped, and the room was soon filled with a soft humming coming from the alpha. It didn’t have a specific rhythm, or a special tone or beat, but it was exactly what I needed. My eyes caught the dying light coming from the stain glass window, reminding me that I have to go back and pretend my lover doesn’t exist. I didn’t feel strong, or brave enough to do that anymore, “Eda?” she hummed in response, her hands now motionless against my back, “I- I don’t want to go back. I want to stay.”

I could feel her tighten her grip slightly, “Okay, we can go get the rest of your things later tonight. I’ll go with you”, she sighed happily and breathed a soft chuckle, “I don’t think my nest will do your back any good. And I could get used to having a soft place to sleep with you in my arms, my dear.” She gave me a small kiss on my forehead, earning her a small chuckle. 

With my heart not feeling as heavy as it did before, I pulled away from the alpha. Just enough to be able to look her in the eyes to give her a loving smile, “What did I do to deserve you, mi amor?” I said as I placed my hands on her jaw, the tips of my fingers scratching under her ears. I watched her melt into my touch, a goofy smile appearing on her face as she closed her eyes.

The last bit of worry and fear in my heart fading away completely, I remembered that we didn’t even have dessert earlier, “You know, there are still some churros and wine in the kitchen. We could always cuddle on the couch till Luz comes back?” I said, hoping she’ll agree.

I heard her hum in agreement before she took in a deep breath and nuzzled her head back against mine, “That sounds like the best thing to do on a Wednesday night. Then again, everything to do with you is the best.” She made me laugh at her attempt to make me feel better. She really is the sweetest alpha I’ve ever met. She pulled away, taking my hand in hers, our fingers intertwining as she led me to the kitchen. 

I watched as she drew a few spell circles in the air. The dishes, now clean, floated over to the now open cabinet, stacking themselves neatly. Eda went over to the table and took my glass and hers before the rest of them followed the dishes to a different cabinet. A smile spread across my face at the normality of her movements as she walked back to the kitchen, cutlery almost done flying around the room. 

She poured herself some more apple blood and some wine for me as I got the churros out of the fridge. As I placed the plate down on the counter Eda looked up, her face half shocked, “Huh, a surprisingly peaceful domestic moment…I wonder when it’ll be ruined” her strange, out of place statement made me raise an eyebrow as she brought her glass closer to her lips, wanting to take a sip before…

-“EEeeeddaaaaAA”-

A breathless, screaming voice made both our heads snap towards the front door. Eda dropped her glass as she ran to see who was calling her with so much desperation. I followed shortly after, my brain running through all sorts of conclusions. It didn’t sound like Luz, no, but it sounded familiar. The heavy feeling clenching my heart once again. When I finally got outside I could see Eda holding a small trembling creature, loud sobs interrupting its speech, causing it to be broken and cryptic.

I could smell fear and blood, a familiar scent along with… _’strawberries?’_ My blood ran cold, my eyes widening, running towards Eda and the creature. My fears turned into reality, for the strawberry scent now mixed with blood and soaked with fear did indeed belong to the young omega that crept into my heart. “Amity?!” I said, my voice filled with concern. _‘What happened to this poor girl, and where is Luz? ‘_

The girl responded to her name with brief shock. She went quiet for a few moments, her gaze locked onto my eyes. I could see the blood running down an open cut on her cheekbone, bruises around her neck, and a small cut on her lower lip. Her eyes bloodshot, tears still running down her face. “Amity?” I tried speaking in a slow, soft voice, “Can you tell me where Luz is?” her eyes flinched slightly at my daughters’ name, her head snapped back to Eda.

“I- In the f- forest…ne- near Blight m- manor. Hurry!” she said in between ragged breaths, gipping onto Eda’s sleeves. Eda didn’t need any more than that, she yelled for Owlbert and raced off into the direction the girl seemed to come from.

I watched as Eda disappeared into the distance at top speed in mere seconds. I looked back down at the young omega, her gaze fixed on her hands stretched out in front of her, and she started to cry violently. Gripping onto her clothes and rocking back and forth. In an instant I placed my hands on the girls’ cheeks, tilting her head up to look at me. The trembling girl gasping for air between sobs. Rubbing my thumb over her cheeks and trying to calm her down. _‘What could’ve happened to cause this much distress? Why does her face look like this?’_ My eyes wandering over her bruises on her neck again. Now noticing that they looked like choking bruises, allowing my eyes to wander further I saw that the girls’ once clean clothes are full of dirt and grass stains, small cuts in the material here and there. My gaze freezing on the young omegas’ white shirt, it was torn from her collar to the center of her waist, exposing her chest and what I could assume was an Isles version of a bra. The shirt itself had a good amount of dirt on it, a few droplets of blood along with a bloody handprint placed in such a way that it looks like whomever the handprint belongs to tried to cover the poor girl up.

“Oh querida…” I breathed out, picking the girl up and leading her to the house. I desperately tried to comfort the poor omega on the way there. I led her to the couch and sat next to her, pulling her into a tight hug and running my fingers through her hair. She gipped onto my shirt so tight her knuckles turned white, sobbing into my shoulder as I whispered comforting things into her ear. 

After a few moments she stopped crying, but she was still trembling profusely. I talked in the softest voice I could, “Querida, could you tell me what happened?” It was quiet for a few moments before she nodded slowly and pulled out of my embrace. She sat up straight, wiped the tears off of her face, and took a few deep breaths.

“L- Luz and I were walking, and we were almost at my house when they stopped us. One of them stood in front of us and two blocked us from behind.” She said, her gaze fixed on her hands on her lap. “Luz then told them to leave us alone, and they didn’t listen so she threatened them. And they did something to my magic. I- I- co- couldn’t do magic. I couldn’t help her.” She started crying again, her grip on her own hand tightening. I took her hands in mine and pulled her closer, my arm resting over her shoulders. “They started fighting and Luz had blood all over her face. And one of them dragged me away from her, and- and-…”

“Hey, look at me. You’re okay. You’re alright.” I cradled her cheek, careful not to touch the open wound. “Why don’t we get you cleaned up, okay? You’ll feel better, and Eda would probably be back with Luz by the time we’re done.” I tried to get her to escape her mind. Shock still clearly visible on her face. “Eda says you like wearing Luz’s clothes, right?” I said trying to snap her back to reality, succeeding. “Well, I can give you some clothes to wear before we clean you up. Would you like that?” she looked at me, she looked like a frightened lost little deer. She nodded and let out a few sniffles as we got up from the couch.

I gently took her hand in mine and led her up the stairs to Luz’s room. She was quiet mostly, except for the occasional sniffle now and then. When we got to Luz’s room I led her to the bed and made her sit down. Cupping the young omegas’ cheeks, I leaned closer and let our foreheads touch. Slowly rubbing against her before pulling away, placing a small kiss on her forehead. “It’s okay, you’re safe now” I said as I brushed the memory of her tears off of her cheeks. Standing up, I walked over to Luz’s drawer and opened the second drawer. I took out a pair of loose black shorts and a white sleeveless vest.

Giving her the clean clothes, I watched as she took off her first shirt, noticing she strained a bit with a few soft grunts. Looking over her now exposed arms I saw faint bruises on them in multiple places. I stepped closer and helped her take her other shirt off, not wanting the blood to smear onto anything. “I’ll be right back, querida. I’ll get you some water.” I said as left the room, giving her some privacy to get changed completely. I took her shirts to the bathroom and threw them into the sink. “Okay, no había sangre en sus jeans. Entonces ella está bien, ¿verdad? Luz los detuvo antes...” I let out a sigh, “Oh cielos, pobrecita...”

I went down into the kitchen and got a glass of water for the poor omega and walked back to Luz’s room, _‘I hope they’re okay.’_ When I got to the closed door to Luz’s room I took a deep breath to steady myself, I gave a few soft knocks before opening the door slightly. My eyes landing on the figure laying down on the bed, clinging onto what looked like Luz’s hoody she wore the day before. The faint scent inhabited the article of clothing that seemed to help calm the omega down. She wasn’t trembling nearly as much as she did when I left a few moments ago. “Oh querida…” I said as I closed the gap between us.

Her ears twitched when she heard my voice, she lifted her head slightly, starting to sit up, hoody still clenched against her chest. I sat down next to her, wrapping my arm around her shoulders as I give her the glass of water. She looked at the glass and then up at me. Her eyes still quite red and puffy, slightly glazed over, yet they still had a fiery twinkle. She gave me a pleading look, her eyebrows slightly furrowed. “She’ll be okay. You don’t have to worry so much, querida. Luz always comes home.” My gaze shifting slightly from comfort to worry once again, looking out the window towards the forest I breathed out a harsh sigh, “She’ll come back…”

Amity suddenly lunged forwards, her arms trapping me in a tight hug, her face buried in my chest as I heard her speak in a muffled voice, “I hope so. I just got her back,” I could feel her start to tremble again, “I- I can’t lose her again.” She shook her head, probably trying to escape her thoughts. I wrapped my arms around the young omega, pulling her closer than she already was. My one hand drawing all sorts of shapes on her back as I hummed a soft tune. I felt her settle after a little while, so I pulled away and tilted her face up so I could look into her eyes again.

“You won’t lose her, querida. She’ll come back, you’ll see. She’s tougher than you think.” I said before I placed my head against hers again. I felt her finally relax as she breathed out a deep sigh. We stayed like that for a few wholesome moments before I pulled away. I gave her a loving smile, “Now, let’s get you cleaned up.” I said as I stood up from the bed.

I walked over to one of Luz’s bookshelves full of bottles and jars. I took a large bottle with the words ‘Full Moon Water’ written on it, and another medium-sized jar marked ‘Goldenseal’ and brought them to the table standing between the bookshelves, a desk, and Luz’s another table standing in front of the window. I pulled the mortar and pestle closer and opened the Goldenseal jar, throwing three leaves into the mortar I looked up to see Amity staring at me in confusion. Examining her wounds I figured I had enough Goldenseal, I turned around and put the jar back, I took out some cotton balls from one of the drawers from the desk and walked over to the young omega with the remaining water. 

“I didn’t know you were a witch.” She said as I soaked the cotton ball in the moon water. I smiled and chuckled softly, “I’m not, but I’m a healer, as you call them here. But Luz did show me some things for when I have to treat her wounds too.” I said, holding her chin, “This might hurt a bit, this one has some salt mixed with the water.” She hummed in response. I cleaned the tear stains from her face, as well as the blood and her wounds, salt burning her parted flesh.

After I cleaned her wounds I made a paste with the Goldenseal and a few drops of Full Moon Water and smeared it on her wounds to help with the swelling and pain. I was just about done when we heard the front door slam open and Hooty complaining about the hostility. An exhausted voice travelled up the stairs, making both myself and the young omega gasp slightly.

\--“Camy?”--

~_~_~_~_~_~ R E W I N D ~_~_~_~_~_~

**_#_Graphic!! Blood and Gore_#_ **

**_Luz POV ~_ **

“Step aside. Or you’re going to get hurt.”

I said, keeping my eyes locked onto the red-eyed figure that stood in front of us as they laughed at my threat. Their negative energy seeping through my skin making my stomach turn, the taste of bile in the back of my throat. The growl erupting from my chest deepening, my muscles tensing as I ready myself for another fight. I felt Amity’s one hand leave my shoulder and the other momentarily shaking more and more.

“No magic huh?”

The figure suddenly spat out, causing me to snarl.

“Guess my spell worked perfectly.

Now it won’t be so hard to catch you

This will make my night a lot more fun than I thought”

His words burning in my mind, his voice just as toxic as so many others I’ve faced before. The scene quickly reminding me of one of my first fights, a lustful alpha, and two obedient lapdogs too fucking stupid to care. Anger burning in my heart, somehow making my words even more venomous…

“Touch her and I’ll break your arm. Now. Step. Aside.”

I heard a small gasp come from behind me, shaky breaths followed shortly. Only one thing mattered to me now. _‘Keep Amity safe. Fucking destroy them if they so much as touch her.”_ I heard the lapdogs quiet down and I knew they were coming closer. I leaned back to make sure Amity was right behind me as I tried to keep her away from them.

A sudden yelp came from the omega, flipping the switch in my brain. I threw one arm behind me and around her, turning, forcing her to turn with me. I saw her shoulder pull free from the hand of one of the lapdogs. I grabbed his wrist, holding on as tight as I can, he let out a painful grunt as I did. Gripping his arm with my other hand I brought his arm closer to my teeth.

In the blink of an eye I felt my teeth pierce his skin, the bitter metallic taste flooding in my mouth as I continued to bite down harder- and harder- until…

-Chomp-

My jaw now closed completely, I threw the now bleeding creature towards whom I assumed was his alpha. Locking eyes with said alpha again, I spat out the chunk of flesh to my side. The agonizing screams turned to muffled grunts as the alpha bared his teeth at me and growled violently,

“You fucking bitch!!

I’ll make you pay for that!!”

He sprinted towards us, his hands consumed by burning blue flames, complete contrast to his eyes. He launched one of his spells towards us. Without hesitation I pushed us out of the way. I heard Amity fall, grunting in pain, but I couldn’t take my eyes off of him, not now. I jumped towards him as soon as he was close enough, momentarily making him stumble, struggling for balance. I grabbed his arm that wasn’t encased in fire and brought it to my face. Biting hard onto his wrist, making sure my canines not only pierced his skin and his veins, but also wedged in between his joints and tore his nerves as I ripped his arm away from me. 

He roared in pain, flinging his other arm up to hit me, I tried to dodge but I only exposed my ribs to the burning blow, knocking the wind out of my body. It sent be tumbling slightly, my breathing became laboured, with every breath I took the burn on my side ached. A cough came through pained grunts, I felt blood droplets race out of my mouth with each cough. 

“Luz!!”

I heard the fear-filled voice of the omega I’m defending. Looking up to see her, only to widen my eyes as I saw her being grabbed by another shadow and pulled off of the path and into the forest. I started running towards her only to be hit by another fireball exploding against my chest, causing me to fall to the ground on my knees, and cough up more blood as I gasped for air.

My attention back to the alpha and the wounded lapdog. I growled again, baring my teeth as I held a hand against my chest. I am sooo gonna feel this tomorrow morning. I jumped back to my feet now sprinting towards them, the wounded lapdog drew a few spell circles, making spiked vines emerge out of the ground. Dodging, barely moving fast enough to pass the vines, their spikes tearing through my skin on a few places on my body. Some cuts deeper than others but not deep enough to stop me.

I finally got to the wounded lapdog and grabbed his forearm and pulled it over his shoulder, leaving him vulnerable. I bit his wrist like I did with his alpha, but this one tried to grab me with his wounded arm. I quickly grabbed it and did the same thing. He screamed and slammed his head back with enough force to break my nose. Stumbling back on wobbly legs, releasing the lapdog from my grip, I tried to reset my nose while he was distracted, I braced myself, 3- 2- 1- C R A C K

“Aaarrg!!”

Pain so focused it caused me to lean forwards and give a few bloody coughs. My vision now blurry, I couldn’t see the alpha walk up to me. When I looked up I felt the harsh impact of bare knuckles on my cheekbone, sending me to my knees again. I heard a blood-cooling scream in pain that sounded a lot like Amity, but it stopped much too suddenly. The fires of rage now doused in fire accelerant, my head snapping towards the alpha standing over me. I gave a loud battle cry and jumped up and side-stepping to get behind him I bit the base of his shoulder. My teeth sinking into the soft flesh under his hood. I felt the nerves running through his arm graze my teeth. Without hesitation I bit through them, causing his arm to be mostly paralyzed. When I released my jaw he fell to the floor, doubling over in pain. I gave a loud roar as I ran to the lapdog, punching him so hard he fell over with a thud. 

I stood up straight, knuckles now bloody, the air still having a bitter taste. I ran over to where I hear the screaming come from, jumping over some bushes and ducking under some branches before I saw her…she was on her knees, electricity sparking around her body, holding her in place.

The remaining lapdogs’ attention captivated by the material tearing in his hands. Running towards them, I tackled him to the ground, gripping his shoulders and slamming him down again, a growl still echoing in my chest.

“Luz?!”

She said in a pleading voice, making my attention focus on her again, almost forgetting about the now limp body in my hands. I rushed over to her, kneeling in front of her. I tried to put my hands on her cheeks as gently as I could,

“Hey hey hey, it’s okay. I’m here. Did he hurt you?”

My eyes darting over her face, my breath catching in my throat when I saw the cuts and bruises on her face covered in tears, her breathing so ragged, not even sobs getting the chance to escape. My eyes wandering further, I could see the dark marks on her neck, still too scared to move although the spell faded a long time ago. My gaze landed on her now exposed chest, I gripped the torn shirt and yanked it shut, surprising both myself and the omega at the sudden movement.

“Aaargg!!”

I felt a sudden cold stabbing pain enter my lower abdomen, ripping my attention away from the scared girl, to the lapdog still lying on the ground. I grabbed onto his collar and solidly connected to his jaw, knocking him out cold.

I looked down at the dagger still stuck in my side, blood soaking through my hoody a lot faster than I’d like it to, I braced myself again, 3- 2- 1- I gripped onto the dagger and pulled it out in one swift motion, grunting under my breath. I threw the dagger down and looked back at the girl still frozen in fear, I needed her to focus now, so I took her shoulders in my hands and give her a light shake,

“Amity, I need you to go to the Owl House. Right. Now. Run and get Eda. Tell her where I am and stay with mami.”

The omega barely had enough time to register my words before…

“Over here!!”

“They’re over here!!”

The voices piercing the stillness of night, dragging themselves closer. I clenched my jaw and sent a death glare towards the shadow figures that wanted to hurt Amity, they wanted to hurt **my** Amity. A rumble starting in my chest again before I looked back to the omega still trembling in my arms. Her gaze towards the trees, spaced out, her eyes filled with fear…

“Amity!!”

She jumped slightly, her eyes snapped back to look into mine. Her breaths almost sounding strained, almost breaking. I moved slowly, not wanting to scare her even more, I gently placed my hands back onto her cheeks, cradling her face, her eyes darting across my features, her eyes still wide. I gave her a small smile and moved a little closer,

“Go home, get Eda, and stay with mami, okay?”

No response…I picked her up by her shoulders, letting her stand after a few tumbles. I turned to look at the figures gaining on us. I knew there was no way we could outrun them, especially when Amity is like this. I looked back at her one last time before I slowly let go of her shoulders. Giving her one last smile before running towards the shadow figures.

“Luz?!!”

I heard her yelp in disbelieve, causing me to stop and turn around. She started crying again, her tears flowing freely down her face, trembling and breathing quick, shallow breaths. 

“Amity, I said GO HOME!!”

I said with an unintentional growl and a raised voice, but it looked like it finally got through. 

“Please Amity, go!!”

I watched her as she slowly turned around and started running towards the Owl House. My attention shifting to the figures again, I let out a snarl, which turned into a growl, which soon turned into a full-on battle cry as I charged in their direction. These two were badly wounded and slowly bleeding out, and still wouldn’t take defeat? 

The alpha was first to try and punch me, I quickly dodged past him and slid under the lapdogs’ kick. Grabbing the lapdogs’ thigh with one arm, and the back of his neck with my other hand. In one swift motion I pulled him backward as I kicked him, making sure my knee connected to his spinal cord, hard, hearing a final yelp of pain from him before he passed out from the pain.

I looked right into the shadow alphas red eyes and slowly walked towards him. He walked backwards, step by step trying to form a spell circle, failing over and over again. I was about to lunge at him before everything started spinning. I shook my head a few times, my hand quickly finding my stab wound and applying pressure to it. I could feel the soaked material stick to my body as I tried to compose myself again.

The shadow alpha softly giggling as we walked towards me slowly. My breathing became more and more laboured and caused me to fall to my knees, my vision becoming blurrier with each shallow breath. I felt a sudden, hard impact on the unburnt side of my ribs, sending me falling over onto the ground. Wheezing even more now, I tried wrapping my arms around my chest to try and ease the throbbing pain that’s restricting my breathing.

“I wish I could say this was fun,

but we both know I would be lying…”

He said as he placed his foot on my arms over my chest, now locked in this position, breathing even more painful. Pained grunts and silent screams escaping my throat, making the shadow chuckle maliciously. 

“If I want I could kill you right now,

but where’s the fun in that?

So instead I’m going to keep you alive long enough

so you could see what I had planned for my date with

little miss perfect…”

No, he wouldn’t…would he? But Amity got away? He couldn’t get to her, she’s probably home by now, and she’s safe. He won’t get to her. I could feel the adrenaline drain out of my veins, the pain intensifying a great deal. The flood of pain causing me to throw my head back, my eyes shut tight, tears starting to form in the corners of my eyes. 

Consciousness slowly leaving my body, the shadow still talking, but all I could hear was a soft muffled noise. I saw a sudden yellow flash throwing the shadow off of me, causing me to take a deep breath. I heard another distorted voice, but this one sounded familiar, and…dangerous…Eda. I breathed out a sigh and leaned back, allowing myself to relax. The darkness in my vision evolving. 

Before everything went dark, I could see the familiar figure leaning over me, drawing spell circles. I could feel the magic dance in my skin where I was stabbed. I heard more distorted words and something warm on my cheek, before consciousness leaving me completely.

\----D A R K N E S S----

~-_-~-_-~ B A C K H O M E ~-_-~-_-~

**_Amity POV ~_ **

\--“Camy?”—

Eda called from downstairs, her voice making my heart skip a beat, but not in the way it usually did when a certain human is involved. Something sounded off in her voice, it wasn’t angry, or scared, or frightened…she almost sounded concerned, maybe a little relieved? Why?

I looked back to Camilia and saw her still staring at the door. Her face a little pale and her eyebrows furrowed together, she had a hopeful expression on her face while both of us waited for Luz’s voice to break the silence. It didn’t, but Eda called out to us again, “Camy? Could you maybe come help me here?” Her words confirming that she found Luz, but, why isn’t Luz responding?

I took a hasty step forward, my actions snapping Camilia out of her thoughts. I followed her down the stairs, both of us looking around to see if we could see Eda and Luz. When we got to the bottom of the stairs I heard Camilia call out, “Mi amor?” her shaky voice didn’t help my nerves in the slightest. I moved closer to the older omega and wrapped my arms around hers, half hiding behind her, scared to see the aftermath of what happened.

It didn’t look like my need for safety and support bothered her in the slightest, rather it looked like she craved the same. “In here…” Eda’s voice came from the dining room-kitchen area, making my stomach turn even more. I felt a hand be placed over mine with a slight shiver. Slowly we walked together to where we heard Eda’s voice come from, with me still clinging to the older omega’s arm, and her hand resting on mine, squeezing slightly the closer we got to the kitchen.

The short distance felt like it took us hours to finally get to the kitchen, and once we did I could feel my heart sink, my eyes widening as I gasped. There on the dining room table laid a sleeping beta, clothed in a bloody hoody and torn shorts covered in dirt and grime. “Luz?!!” I said before I could think, rushing over to the wounded beta. 

I stopped next to the table, my hands hovering above her face. I wanted to hold her face so bad, but I didn’t know if I should. I didn’t know if she’d allow it, or if I could maybe hurt her in some way. My breathing getting uneven again, soft muffled sobs escaping every now and then, my eyes burning and slightly blurry as my tears rolled over my cheeks. She looked so peaceful, a soft expression on her face, blood still covering the lower half of her face, her breathing slow but shallow. 

Camilia stood on the other side of the table, she said something in her language in a soft voice. She tried to take my hand that’s still hovering slightly over her face, I flinched slightly, thinking I wasn’t allowed to touch her. I pulled my hand away from Luz as fast as I could, and looked at Camilia with tears in my eyes. She gave me a soft smile and held her hand out to me over Luz. I reached out to her hand, she took it and lowered it slowly, her smile never faulting. She placed my hand to Luz’s forehead, my hand now between hers and Luz. Luz was surprisingly warm, my eyes widening, and my muscles tensing slightly at the touch of warm tanned skin.

Eda came back from the kitchen, making her presence known, “She’s fine. She just passed out.” she said as she walked up to Camilia. I pulled my hand away from Luz again as I watched them rub their foreheads together, both having slightly worried expressions on their features. Eda had a few towels and rags in her hands, she pulled away and placed the towels next to Luz. “But she has a lot of wounds we have to clean before they get infected.” Camilia nuzzled against Eda as she spoke, Eda pointed at Luz, “I tried to take her hoody off, but I don’t have enough hands to do that.”

Camilia hummed in agreement, “Amity and I can do that while you get us some warm water.” she said looking Eda in her eyes, their hands intertwined. Eda nodded and disappeared up the stairs. Camilia looked back at Luz and smiled worriedly, she leaned down slightly, placing a hand under Luz’s head, “Luz?” she said barely above a whisper. Confused, I furrowed my eyebrows and cocked my head. “Luz, mija?” she spoke again, running her hand through the sleeping girls hair. _‘What was she doing?’_

She gave Luz a small kiss on her forehead and spoke again, “Luz…mija…” I watched them closely, I suddenly noticed Luz’s eyes twitch as well as her eyebrows and the corners of her mouth. A soft gasp escaping my parted lips, I leaned closer to Luz, my hands resting on the sides of her face. I turned my head and looked at Camilia, amazed before I looked back at the girl on the table.

“L- Luz?? Can you hear me??” I said, desperation in my voice, I studied her features carefully for any sign of an answer. Her brows furrowed slightly before she gave me a short nod, making a relieved laugh erupt from my heart, tears still rolling down my face, but these tears were different than before, my head now resting on her shoulder, her head still in my hands.

I heard Camilia give a soft hummed laugh, “Luz? We have to take off your hoody, mija…are you okay with that?” Luz gave her a grunt of approval, slightly trying to move so she could sit up, holding her so she wouldn’t fall over. Before she could do anything though, Camilia helped her to sit up. She swerved a bit, her eyes still shut, she was very weak, she couldn’t lift her arms further than just a few inches before falling back down. Camilia looked at me and nodded her head towards Luz, “Querida, could you…”

“Oh- “ I said as a small blush rushed over my face. I started to pull the material away from her wound on her stomach, I moved slowly so I wouldn’t accidentally hurt her as I started lifting her hoody. My blush deepening more and more as I lifted it higher, trying my hardest not to focus on her tanned skin grazing my fingers as I did so.

I got to her lower ribs before a strained grunt came from the girl. I froze, my eyes now locked on her face, _‘Did I hurt her? Maybe she doesn’t want me to do this’_ my brows furrowing slightly, wondering why she’s not doing anything else. “It’s okay, it just means you have to be more careful there.” Camilia said, probably noticing my distress. 

Giving her a small nod before my gaze lowered to the crumbled up material in my hands. Something else caught my eye though, streaks of skin lighter than the rest on her slightly defined abs, _‘That’s strange…hot, but strange…’_ I said as I continued to pull up her hoody. Making sure I didn’t touch her chest, I held up her arm and slid her arm out. Carefully I pulled the hoody over her head, Camilia took it with one hand, “Hold her…I’ll be right back” She said, I quickly placed my hand against her back and another on her shoulder.

Luz suddenly decided to fall against me, causing me to yelp softly, tensing before I heard her hum happily. A small smile ran across my face, my body relaxing against hers as my hand rubbed small circles on her back. My brows furrowing at the difference in textures I felt, as well as the unevenness of her skin. Letting her lean forward slightly, I looked down at her back.

A startled gasp escaping my throat at what I saw, her back was covered in scars. All different shapes and sizes, some starting to fade slightly and others looked fresh. My chest was consumed by pain at the sight, but one in particular stood out from the rest. It looked like a burn mark, in the middle of her back between her shoulder blades. Tracing the pattern with my finger, I realized I’ve seen this symbol somewhere before, but where? _‘Is it a kind of glyph? Was it a human thing? What happened to her? Where did she get all these? Why does she have all these??’_

The mark consisted of three parts, two of them the shapes of a crescent moon. They curved to the center of her back, the open sides almost perfectly running around her shoulder blade. And in the middle, connected to both of them was a circle with a five pointed star inside of it, the highest point perfectly aligning and running up her spine towards her head, the other two pointed in a straight line towards her arms and the other two pointed down in two different directions. I looked hard at this symbol, concentrating, trying to remember it…”What is this…?”

“It’s called ‘The Witches Mark, querida.” Camilia suddenly spoke, frightening me slightly. I looked up to see her and Eda standing in the door looking at me, Eda slightly leaning against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest and a snarky smile on her face. “They usually mark witches or people who are suspected of practicing magic with it. It’s a really painful process because they burn it into their skin.”

My ears twitched slightly, my eyes widening, I momentarily looked back at the mark and to Camilia again. “Wh-…Why?? Why would this be okay?” I snapped at the other omega, how could she be so okay with this.

“Querida, I don’t like it either. I hated seeing her in pain but it was better than…” she said half defensively, before her voice softened and she trailed off, staring at the ground. Her face changing to one of disgust and anger before she looked back at me, “I would rather her get that mark and watch her walk around in pain before I watch her be burned alive!” she said, making Eda’s ears twitch and look away. I shook my head slightly, how many times did this girl almost greet death?

The corners of my eyes starting to burn again, I pulled the girl closer in a hug, not too tight but tight enough to feel the steady rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. My head resting in the crook of her neck, I didn’t want to let her go, trying to comfort her the best way I knew how. 

I felt a sudden pull in my chest, pausing my crying momentarily. I felt her take a deep breath and breathe out slowly, leaning her head against mine. _‘Was she awake? If she is, what would she say about this? There’s no reasonable explanation for me holding her like this. How am I going to-…’_

My thoughts interrupted by a scent, a scent I’ve never smelled before, yet it was comforting and familiar. It smelled like damp earth and lemongrass, but it was slowly increasing in intensity. Soon the smell grew wilder, a scent of a thunderstorm, earthy like pine wood and soil, a faint scent of lavender, cayenne and…cinnamon.

I gasped when I finally realized what the scent meant, it was the scent of a powerful alpha with a sweet heart and a wild soul. An alpha like no other I’ve ever met before. I felt my omega whining, wanting to submit to this alpha instantly, but where…

\--“Luz??!!”—

I pulled away from the ~~beta~~ \- alpha? I heard a soft whine coming from the…uh…girl. “There you are kid. Welcome back.” I heard Eda say from her spot by the door.

“Already? But it’s still early, it was supposed to hold her for at least a few more hours?” Camilia said, making me even more confused. What the hell is happening?

“Well she took her suppressants earlier today. Kinda surprised it lasted this long.” Eda said as she brought the water closer to us.

Camilia wanted to say something before I snapped, “What the fuck is going on??” my harsh words grabbing their attention. “She’s an alpha, isn’t she?? That’s why she looks so different?? That’s why she can fight?? B- But why did she- why would she tell me she’s a beta?? How couldn’t I smell her before?? Why …”

“Hey kid, calm down.” Eda said interrupting my freak-out session. “There’s a lot to talk about, but while we do that we still need to clean her wounds.”

“Eda is right, querida. But it’s not as complicated as you think…” Camilia said as she started cleaning the small cuts on Luz’s arm, the girl still supporting herself against me. “We already told you how alphas are in the human world. And when there’s a new alpha in town they either have to submit to the top alpha, or they are killed. When they submit they lose all their humanity, they become cruel and corrupted, feared. Luz isn’t like that, and she wouldn’t submit either, so when she presented as alpha she started using supplements to disguise herself as a beta, and annoying beta at that. But now that you know, I hope you’re not afraid of her.” she explained slowly as she cleaned all of Luz’s wounds, only revealing more small scars. She looked at me with a hopeful expression, pleading for something?

I was about to ask her why I would be afraid of her before the now young alpha shifted slightly in my arms, somehow wrapping hers around my waist and hummed, it almost sounded like she was purring and it just made my heart melt. I looked at her with the softest expression I’ve ever had, running my fingers through her dark mane. My heart felt light and had a faint burning, darkening my blush. This only made me fall for her even harder and she doesn’t even know it yet.

I bent down, resting me head on top of hers and breathed deeply, _‘I have to get her to stop using her supres-, her surerse-, whatever it’s called. Gods she smells soo good. I hope her alpha would accept me like my omega clearly accepted her.’_

“I’m not afraid…I never was, and now with her here by my side, I never will be…” I said softly, not taking my eyes off of the sleeping alpha in my arms. I heard Camilia give a faint ‘Aww’ but I zoned out, thinking about nothing except the alpha, this alpha…my alpha…I smiled fondly at the thought…

“My alpha”, I breathed out softly so only the alpha could hear, she gave me a happy hum and leaned closer…

_\--‘My alpha indeed’--_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ps for some reason this thing is saying I posted on the 12th...I didn't, it's the 13th but I don't have the energy to argue with it so I'll try to fix it later


	10. It's Okay To Be Happy...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyy Every Creature...!!
> 
> I'm sorry I took so long with this chapter, life demanded more attention...
> 
> But yeah, here we are, time to see how Luz will react to Amity. This chapter has its dark spot, but a lot of sweet spots too. 
> 
> Ed and Em are awesome siblings, Amity is super caring, and Eda is being a sweetie pie.
> 
> There are a few trigger warnings...  
> Slight blood, mentions of rape, torture, emotional abuse, emotional breakdown...please read with caution...<3
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy...  
> Remember to tell me what you guys think <3  
> Tell me what you felt when you read this chapter <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, before I forget...
> 
> Who else feels that human female alphas still have female reproduction organs, but witch female alphas have male reproductive organs?
> 
> I don't know, that kinda made sense because -magic-...so I'm thinking Luz will have one hell of a fright one morning, what do you guys think? Do you have a similar theory? or maybe a better one?
> 
> #sendhelp...<3

**_Eda POV ~_ **

As I walked up the stairs with a sleeping Luz floating behind me, I could hear the little Blight, still holding on to Luz, mumbling something under her breath as she made sure Luz didn’t hit her head on anything. When we got into the room I gently floated the kid alpha over to her bed on the left side of the room, making sure to put her down in the middle of the bed in case she decides to roll over and almost fall off. 

The youngest Blight quickly made her way to the bed, placing pillows on each side of Luz so she wouldn’t lay down on her wounded sides. Luz looked pretty banged up, yeah…but she looked a lot better than the other three. Luz's chest already turned a dark blue color in only this short time, _‘Must’ve been a few really hard hits to the chest, no wonder she could barely breathe…’_

“Alright kid,” I said as I leaned against the doorframe slightly, the girl in question jumped a little with a small ‘eek’, before she turned her head to look at me, her face still caked in worry, “now that we got Luz sorted out” I gestured with my hand at the kid alpha, “We should probably get you home before your siblings start to worry. The last thing we want is those two breaking the door down looking for you.” I stated, watching as her brows furrowed in confusion.

“But- But what about Luz? I can’t leave her like this,” she said as she looked back down at the kid alpha, running her hand through Luz’s hair. “that wouldn’t be fair. She risked her life for me…” the little Blight said softly as her gaze dropped down to the stab wound on Luz’s abdomen. I watched as her fingers traced over one of the scars running across Luz’s chest, a scar running parallel on each side, stretching over her heart.

It pained my heart to see the scars the humans bared, it chipped off a piece of my heart at the realization that I couldn’t protect them when they needed me the most. I couldn’t look at the scars on the kid alpha anymore, the pain of guilt being too much to bear, I averted my gaze to the floor. My features softening as I let out a long sigh, “Kid…I get it, okay? I don’t want to leave Camy’s side when she’s hurt or in the human realm, but sometimes we have to do things we don’t want to. Luz isn’t ready to be herself yet, but now that you know, you won’t react badly when she finally tells you. But Luz needs to accept herself first.” I looked up, staring straight into young, glazed over golden eyes. I tried to give her a reassuring smile, but all I could muster was a meek half-smile.

I watched as she looked back down at the kid alpha, she brought her hands up to cradle her face as gently as she could, her thumbs slowly rubbing over her cheeks. I could hear her whisper something as she tried to fight her tears, but it was too soft to understand. After a few brief moments and some stray tears, the little Blight stood up and walked over to me, closing the door after looking back at the girl sleeping on the bed. I heard her give a shaky breath before walking towards the stairs, I followed close behind. 

We got to the living room after a short while, the girl not having said a word since she walked out of Luz’s room. I took Owlbert in my hand and turned my head in the direction of the dining room, “Camy? We’re leaving…” turning around, I placed my hand on the doorknob ready to go out…

“Mi amor? Wait a moment…” Camilia’s words froze me in my tracks for a bit, “Querida? Where do you think you two are going this late?” her words sounded concerned yet firm. I turned around only to see her standing behind me with her arms crossed over her chest, a raised eyebrow, and an unimpressed look on her face.

I cleared my throat, slightly averting my gaze from the mother, “I’m taking Little Blight here home. Her siblings must be worried.” I motioned slightly to the girl. I looked around and saw the kid omega standing next to me with her back turned to Camy, hugging herself tightly with her eyes closed as she tried to stop herself from crying again. My expression softening again at the sight of the poor kid, I looked back at Camy, my eyes meeting hers and I could see them soften before she looked at the little Blight.

Camilia took a few steps towards the girl, I saw her eyes softening even more, ”Querida?” she asked the girl hesitantly, I looked at the girl, waiting for her to answer Camy, but all that the girl did was tense up, her ears pinned down and biting her lower lip. “Querida, look at me…” Camy said softly, I could hear the concern in her voice, closing the short distance between them. “…please?”

The girl gave out a sniffle and looked at me with tears in her eyes, my brows furrowed as I cocked my head. I briefly looked back at Camilia before I put my hand on the girls’ shoulder, I gave her a small squeeze, “Querida? What’s wrong?” Camy asked as she placed her hand on the girls’ unoccupied shoulder.

“Wh- What’s wrong? What’s wrong??” the kid omega asked rhetorically, her voice breaking slightly with each harsh syllable, “What’s wrong is that Luz needs me and I can’t be here for her, because she’s not ready for me to know that she’s an alpha. What’s wrong is that I have to leave her up there, alone, as I sit at home and worry about her. What’s wrong is that she saved me and I can’t even stay and make sure she’s okay…” small sobs escaping between her words, her tears flowed freely now. I looked over to Camilia and gave her a worried look, she had a pained expression carved on her face, her tears building up in the corners of her eyes.

Camy walked around the girl to stand in front of her, she bent down slightly to look the girl in the eyes. I watched her as she brushed away the girls’ tears and cup her face, “Dulce niña, please don’t cry. I know Luz can be frustrating sometimes and I understand it hurts mi querida.“ She took the girls’ hands in her own and smiled softly, “How’s about this…Eda and I are going back to the human world later, and we could really use your help in making sure Luz is okay while we are away. You can look after her for a little while and then you can go home, okay?”

The girl perked up, a smile spread on her face briefly before she looked up at me with pleading eyes, silently asking permission to stay. I let out a long sigh, pinching the bridge of my nose, _‘Gods this woman…’_ “Okay kid, you can stay till we get back, but we still need to let your siblings know what’s going on.” I opened my eyes only to see younger golden eyes shine bright once again, a small laugh escaping my chest at the sight. I placed my hand on her head and messed up her hair a bit before I looked into the hazel brown eyes of my lover, “I’m going to the little Blights’ house, I’ll be back soon, my dear;” I said as I placed a small kiss on her forehead.

She hummed in amusement with a warm smile, “Alright, mi amor. Could you maybe bring her back some clothes? I’m sure it’ll be a lot colder out there later and I don’t think she should go out wearing just a vest.” Camy said as she rubbed one of the girls’ arms.

“I’ll see what I can do. Do you want anything specific?” My attention shifting to the girl, now a small smile settling on her face. She shook her head before grabbing both Camy and myself in a big hug. “Whoa easy there kid. I still need to be able to breathe if I’m going to fly.” I said with a slightly surprised voice. I knew fairly well that the little Blight didn’t like showing affection in public, or at all for that matter…

The girl let go of us with a shy expression on her face, a small faint ‘sorry’ escaping her, “You never have to be sorry for what you feel, okay kid? Especially not in this house.” I said as I made my way to the door once again with Owlbert in hand. “I won’t be long. When we get back we can go to the human realm.” I said as I waved them off.

“See you soon, mi amor!” I heard Camy say as I closed the door. I smiled widely as I walked to the edge of the forest. I got onto Owlbert and began to ascend, the ground getting further and further away until I could easily see over the treetops. I started flying in the direction of the manor, the crisp night air grazing my skin, the waxing moonlight filtered through the trees. My mind clearing as it usually does when I fly around on my own. I stopped at the small clearing where I found Luz in with the creeps. There was no sign of them, all that was left of the fight entirely was the bloodstains on the grass. Satisfied with my findings I finally arrived in front of a large house and a fancy front door.

I stood in front of the door, knocking a few times before I heard a muffled clatter of someone tripping over something before the door flew open, “Mittens I swear to the gods! If you think you could just stay out this late you’ve got ano- “ the young male alpha spoke, clearly furious and worried for his youngest omega sister. He stopped talking when he realized I wasn’t her, “Owl Lady?” he said in confusion, his eyes widening slightly after his unsure statement, “Wait, Owl Lady?! Where’s Mittens?? Did something happen??” he said in a state of panic.

“Shut it, Ed! Then maybe The Owl Lady can tell us why she’s here without Mittens.” The oldest omega of the Blight siblings said after she nudged her brother out of the way, half annoyed. She looked back at me with a worried and pleading look on her face as she gestured for me to come inside, “Please…come in…”

I walked to the center of the room, turning around to look at the two worried siblings, “Your sister is just fine,” I said with a small smile as I tried to calm their nerves, “She’s back at the Owl House with Luz and Camy.” I watched as they let out sighs of relief with small smiles. The young man wiping some sweat droplets off of his brow, blowing out with a ‘few’ sound. 

“Camy? I don’t remember Mittens telling us anything about a ‘Camy’? Who is that? Is she one of Luz’s human friends?” the Blight omega asked curiously, making me laugh a bit. Causing the twins to look at each other in confusion.

“Ha- No, but she is human. But I don’t think she qualifies as being Luz’s friend.” I said when I was done laughing.

The twins looked at each other again, the alpha twin then had a sly look on his face, he turned his head slowly, looking at me, “Is she Luz’s girlfriend? Is that why she’s not here? Is she jealous that someone else has Luz’s attention now?”

“No, she’s my girlfriend. She’s Luz’s mother from the human realm.” I said, slightly annoyed, pointing a thumb against my chest for emphases, but the boy wasn’t the sharpest talon on the griffon paw. I watched as reality set in, both twins ‘ooh-ing’ before they smiled.

The omega twin spoke up again, “And how long have you and Miss Noceda been together?” she said with a faint blush and a wide toothy grin on her face, swaying on the balls of her feet.

Rolling my eyes at the girl, I crossed my arm over my chest, “For a while now…but I’m not here to talk about my love life, come sit down kids.” my tone turning into a more serious one for that last sentence, their smiles vanishing almost instantly. 

They quickly made their way to the dining room table and sat down next to each other, I took the seat across from them, my hands on the table as I braced myself. “Listen kids, something bad happened, but everything is alright now, okay? Just hear me out. Your sister wanted to walk home just before dusk, but Luz didn’t want to hear it so she walked with her. They were stopped by three creeps not too far from here…”

“We saw those creeps!!” the twins spoke in unison, interrupting my story. I gave them a questioning look as I fold my arms over my chest. “Yeah, the empirical guards found them in the woods, they said a monster attacked them. They can’t cast any spells, the healers tried to fix it, but the connection was broken, and their bile was already completely drained. Did you do that to them? What did they do to deserve something like that?” the omega twin explained, her face looking even more worried than before.

“I barely did anything to them, but with what they did and what they were going to do, they deserved so much worse. They used some sort of spell to render your sister defenseless. It temporarily blocked her magic. Luz fought back, but they ruffed your sister up a bit, but before they could do any real damage Luz jumped in and sent her to the Owl House to get me…Camy fixed her up pretty good, she just has a few small cuts on her face. ” I continued to explain, carefully watching their facial features to monitor their reactions.

“A-And what about Luz?” the alpha twin asked, his face a mixture of fear, shock, anger, and worry. “You said Luz fought back, and that she sent mittens to get you…what happened to her? Is Luz okay?” he asked a lot more fear in his voice than before. The omega twins’ eyes were wide at the news, her hand halfway over her mouth, and her face pale. I stayed quiet, carefully choosing my words to explain.

I let out a deep sigh and looked down at the table, my hands now resting on it, “Luz is fine, banged up…but fine. She has a few cuts and bruises, but she just needs some rest. She’ll probably be back up in the morning.” I looked up at the twins sitting in front of me, their faces slightly relieved, but their brows still furrowed in confusion. “Look, I don’t know what exactly happened back there, but when I got there two of them were already unconscious and the last one could barely stand. Luz was already passed out after I dealt with him.”

The twins were shocked, they looked at me in disbelief, and at each other, they shook their heads slightly, “Luz did that?” the omega twin asked. “But they were three well-trained witches? How did she even get out of there alive?” she leaned forward slightly, holding her brother's hand a little too tight, a small wince present on his face.

“I don’t know, but she saved and protected your sister. If it was my choice I would’ve killed them. But now that I know Luz took away their magic, it’s a fate worse than a merciful death. They will never hurt anyone ever again.” I retorted, my added gestures showing my relief. I sighed again, “Your sister doesn’t want to leave Luz alone. Which is understandable…”

The twins jumped up, not even letting me finish my words. They looked at each other and gave a small nod before the omega twin rushed up the stairs and the alpha twin raided the pantry. “Uhm…what are you doing there, kid?” I asked him, half his body disappeared into the cabinet.

“Em is gathering up some of Mittens’ clothes and probably some of those books Luz likes, and I’m getting some snacks for them. Some are Mittens’ favorite and some I got from your stall.” The young man said with a cheerful voice, head still lost in the pantry, “Since Mittens doesn’t have magic she can’t summon the things she needs from her room. She’s really lucky Luz decided to go with her, I owe her one. A biggy…”

I sat back and watched the alpha twin stuff all sorts of sweets and chips, and a few not-dogs into a cooler bag, along with some bottled water and griffin berry juice. By the time he finished the other twin came down the stairs with a medium-sized duffle bag type thing, “Okay, I think I’ve got everything…what about you Ed?” she asked as she entered the room. He gave her a wide smile and a confident thumbs up as he munched on a not-dog.

My eyes shifting between the two, amazed and kinda proud at how prepared they are, and how good they’re handling the situation. “Well aren’t you two the supporting siblings?” I asked sarcastically with a sly smile as I watched them pack. “I was going to drop your sister off later tonight, but with all the stuff you two packed, it looked like I was going to let her stay for more than a week,” I said, pointing at the two bags filled with stuff.

The omega twin gave me a slightly unimpressed look, and narrowed her eyes, “To be fair, you don’t know Mittens like we do. Even if she’s just staying for the night or coming back later, she still needs warm and comfy clothes. And if- and when- she decides to stay longer to look after Luz, she will still have everything she needs.” The sister explained as she closed the bag and leaned against the counter behind her.

“Hmm hmm, yeah.” the alpha twin said as he struggled to swallow the last bit of his not-dog, “And I’m packing extra snacks and drinks ‘cause I know Luz has an appetite just as big as mine.” He added with his goofy smile, and got another not-dog from the fridge.

Raising my finger to say something, before I stopped mid-air, “You know what? You two are right.” I watched as the two smiled brightly, “Good job, kids.” I gave them a wink, they were slightly stunned but touched by my words. It was no secret to me that the Blight kids were unappreciated by their parents. I helped them where I could, and my door was always open for them when they needed somewhere to go.

I stretched over the table and grabbed the two bags, standing up, “Well, I better get going. I told Camy I wasn’t going to be away long.” I said as I made my way to the front door.

The twins quickly joined me and opened the door, “We hope Luz feels better soon. “ the alpha twin said with a kind smile. “We’d love to meet Camy one day, she sounds like a really nice person.” the omega twin said standing next to her brother with soft eyes. I nodded and drew a spell circle, the bags levitating behind me as I got on Owlbert and started ascending. I gave the twins a two-fingered salute before I flew back to the Owl House.

When I entered the Owl House, a smile instantly rushed onto my face when I heard her voice, soft, calming, motherly, I couldn’t help but feel at home when she was in the room with me. I walked over to the kitchen to see a smiling little Blight and a grinning mother omega talking about something as they sat at the dining room table, the plate of churros in front of them.

The omega had her back turned to me, so she didn’t know I was there until I placed my hand on her shoulder a moment before I nuzzled against the crook of her neck on the other side. She laughed, her fingers weaving themselves in my mane. “What are you two up to, huh?” I asked softly as my other arm wraps around my omegas’ waist.

She placed her free hand on my hand around her waist, “I’m teaching querida some Spanish, so she doesn’t feel so lost or can at least briefly understand Luz when she rambles.” she said in a loving voice. I looked up at the little Blight, she gave me a few nods with a proud smile, “She’s doing really well so far, mi amor. Soon she’ll be able to understand Spanish just as well as you can.” she continued before she gave me a small kiss on the cheek, making a faint blush spread across my face.

Feeling my ears twitch slightly, I cleared my throat, and straightened up a bit, “Good idea, my dear.” I said when I looked down at my omega, my gaze soon landing on the kid omega, “Keep at it kid. You’ll surprise Luz quite a bit when you speak Spanish too.” I said, giving her a wink, watching as her cheeks darken slightly. “Speaking of…” I gestured for the levitating bags to lower themselves onto the table, “…the twins told me to bring you these. One of them is for you and Luz. Your brother packed you some snacks and drinks, and your sister packed you some clothes and books or something?”. The little Blight looked slightly shocked before her expression softened into a fond smile as she pulled the pink bag closer to her.

I squeezed Camy’s shoulder, and felt her lean back into me, sighing. Both of us watched as the kid omega took out one of Luz’s hoodies I sold her a while back. “I see you already own her clothes, querida,” Camilia said with a small chuckle as the girl hugged the hoodie before she put it on, blushing a little more than before.

“I- It's comfy,” she said shyly, trying to hide the burning blush on her face behind the sleeves. “She said I could keep it.” She tried to defend herself. Camilia nodded and smiled, cupping one of the girls’ cheeks, and brushing away a stray strand of hair.

I leaned a little closer, “As much as I like seeing how cute and motherly you are, and how red she can get, we have to get going. We don’t want to be out too late, someone could see us while they are on patrol.” I said, Camy nodded and started to get up. “Are you sure you’ll be okay here on your own, kid?” I asked her, giving her a stern look mixed with concern.

She nodded, her deep crimson blush now a rosy pink color, “Yes, I’ll be okay. Don’t worry about me. Take your time, no rush.” she said with a lot more confidence than she had earlier today.

I raised an eyebrow and gave her a sly smile as I tried to find the key in my hair. Camy now clinging to my free arm, leaning against me, “Alright kid, I’ll open the door in the living room, it’ll be much easier to stack everything. If something happens…” I said as I pulled out the key and started walking to the living room, “…send Owlbert to come get us. He knows the way.” I continued, pointing at my staff leaning close to the door.

As the door opened near the end of the room I felt Camilia’s fingers intertwine with mine, “She will be fine, mi amor. Don’t worry so much.” she said as her thumb brushed my wrist. I smiled and nuzzled against her forehead. 

With a final goodbye, we went through the portal and stepped out of the small abandoned cabin hidden in the woods next to Camy’s house. It was dark, the light of the moon and the stars filtering through the branches of old ancient trees. It reminded me of the night I asked her to leave this world, and live with me in mine. Luz was ecstatic, she could barely contain her excitement.

We got to the house, it was still the same when we left it that morning. I almost felt sad at the fact that I was probably never going to see this house ever again…-almost-…I was far too happy to finally have Camy safe with me. We spent a few moments gathering everything Camy thought might be important before she fell quiet…

Looking over my shoulder I could see her hold a photo frame with a photo of her, her mother, and a small baby Luz in her mothers’ arms. “Camy?” I asked softly, hugging her from behind. I know this was hard for her, even through all the tough times she still focused on the good things, the good memories like that one. 

I heard her sigh softly, “She would’ve loved you, you know?” she let out a small laugh, placing her hand over mine around her waist, leaning back onto me, bringing the photo up for me to see, “She would’ve been so proud of Luz for everything she did. And she would’ve adored little Amity.” she said in a fond and loving voice. I knew Camilia loved her mother dearly, her opinion on anything would mean the world to Camy. They always had each other, depending on one another when times were rough, I could only imagine the pain and hurt she went through when her mother passed a few years after Luz was born.

I started humming a tune to a song we danced to the night I asked her to live with me, I swayed slightly from side to side. With my free hand, I drew a small spell circle and the music started playing…

-{https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TYaU5ivCPqo}-

I took the frame from her hand and placed it back on the fireplace. Taking her hand in mine, and placing my hand on her hip, she gave me a look with a raised eyebrow, but I just gave her a loving smile. We started dancing in the center of the room, the moonlight shining through the window, she laughed before she leaned against my chest. Our dance slowed its pace, we swayed to the music, softly humming along, simply enjoying each other’s company. I don’t know how long we danced for, but it felt like it ended much too soon…

**_Luz’s POV~_ **

#>-{_____In The Dream Realm_____}-<#

**_#_Graphic!! Blood and Gore_#_ **

**_#_Self-harm, Emotional Breakdown, Torture, Rape_#_ **

****

_I just recently heard that my friends’ brother had joined one of the packs and he started behaving just as bad as them. I was afraid, not only for me but my friend too. Mami said her mother came to the hospital earlier that day with serious wounds, but she didn’t want to say where she got them, I knew…_

_“Luu- uuz…_

_Wakey Wakey,_

_You’re going to miss out on all the fun…”_

‘Wha…Where…’

_“What, what’s going on?”_

_“Don’t you remember?_

_I am going to break you so you_

_could join me in Ryker’s pack”_

‘Move, no…wrists, and ankles tied to the chair.

Breathing hard, ropes tied tightly.

Cold, where is my shirt and why am I soaking?’

_“I will never join him,_

_I will never join you…”_

_“Hmm, don’t try to be so high and mighty_

_I know what you are, Luz…_

_You could be Ryker’s right-hand alpha._

_He could have such good uses for you…”_

‘Struggle, can’t get out…’

_“Stop squirming you little brat._

_It’s not going to help at all.”_

_He shoved a material bag over my head, it reeked of sweat. He threw a bucket of cold water over my head, sending a shock through my body, the material bag was very difficult to breathe out of now because it’s wet. He let me struggle for a few moments that felt a lot longer than it actually was before he pulled the bag off. I gasped for air, my chest rising and falling out of rhythm…_

_“Look at you,_

_I barely even started and_

_You’re already heaving…”_

_He laughed as he walked to the edge of the room, returning with something in his hands, something I couldn’t figure out. He placed the black box onto a table next to me._

‘What the-? Is that…jumper cables?!’

_“What are you going to do to me, Bradley?!”_

_“Shh, no need to shout…_

_I already told you,_

_I’m going to break you,_

_Then you’ll join me by Ryker’s side”_

_“L- Luz?”_

_A weak familiar voice came from the shadows in front of me, pleading, in pain. My eyes widened as realization set in…_

_“Isabella!! Aaagghh……”_

_Bradley connected the jumper cables with my skin, forcing an electrical shock through my body, not enough to kill me, but enough to let it feel like my skin was being torn off and my organs crushed. I don’t know how long he held the cables against me, but when he pulled them away I couldn’t breathe. My chest felt like it was raw, my head swerving, my sight gone. He did it again and again, three times now, for now…I felt more cold water rush over me, my body too exhausted to flinch this time._

_“Luu-uuz…_

_Wakey wakey…_

_Hey!! Look at me you fucking_

_Useless piece of shit!!”_

_Bam…_

_I felt the blood mix with water and sweat, trickling down my face, dripping on the floor. I didn’t have enough strength to look him in the eyes, I felt him grab a hold of the hair on the top of my head, forcing me to look at him…_

_“Had enough?_

_Join me, Luz…”_

_I looked into his eyes, they didn’t look like the eyes of my friend anymore. They were cold, cruel, and dark. With my ragged breathing, I tried to gather a little bit of strength, just enough to spit blood into his face. He snickered, wiping the blood slightly before licking his finger…_

_“I was hoping you’d say that…_

_Luckily, I know how to break you,_

_How to really break you apart._

_And then afterward…_

_…I’ll let you enjoy her too”_

_He whispered the last part in my ear, causing me to gasp, my eyes widened, my blood cooling in my veins, and adrenaline kicking into overdrive._

_“She’s your sister, Bradley?!?!_

_How could you do that to her??_

_You promised you’d protect her?!”_

_“Pack members don’t have a family!_

_But you can still join us…_

_Maybe I’ll go easy on her_

_And leave her for you to play with…_

_We all know Ryker doesn’t_

_Like inbreeding, so she’ll do, for now…”_

_“Please, Bradley…don’t go this…_

_Please?!”_

_I begged him not to be the monster her clearly was. I could hear him laughing as he walked over to the light switch, turning on the lights my eyes were met with a bloody and bruised girl on the bed in front of me, unconscious._

_“Isabella…?”_

_My voice was soft at first, trying not to startle the girl but desperately trying to wake her up._

_“Isabella!! Look at me!!_

_Please?!_

_Wake up!!_

_…_

_…_

_What did you do to her?!!”_

_“Nothing I won’t show you soon…_

_This…”_

_He walked over to me, gesturing towards my unconscious friend. He gipped my hair, he brought his mouth to my ear. He spoke in a toxic monotone voice. Enough to cause milk to curdle by just his presence alone…_

_“This is all your fault…_

_You did this…_

_She’s in this situation because_

_Of you, because we knew what you really are…_

_And you can’t do anything to help her,_

_All you can do is watch,_

_And hear her begging for you to make it stop.”_

_Her screams echoed in the dark room, painful sobs breaking my heart apart. I tried to break free from my restraints, the blood starting to flow through the torn skin on my wrists. Her cries and pleading screams broke the silence of the night as I shut my eyes tight, feeling the tears fall off of my face and onto my lap._

_“Well, guess you can’t_

_Have fun with her anymore._

_I’m enjoying my little slut too much…”_

_“N- No…you couldn’t…_

_S- She can’t be…_

_No-No-NO!!_

_Isabella?!_

_Isa…”_

_Her screams echo in my mind and in my heart, haunting my soul with every breath of air. She didn’t deserve this…how could I do this to her…? I did this to her…I can’t…breathe…_

_“Bella?!!”_

I woke up in a dark room, a small light filtering through the crack in the door. Everything faded into the darkness around me, my throat felt dry and scratchy, my heart felt like it was being torn apart. My head felt dizzy, the fresh screams and images still flashing in my mind, causing my breathing to quicken. My left hand grabbing onto my hair, pulling, trying to pull myself back to reality, my right hand balled up over my heart or over my mouth to try and stop the pained, violent crying breaking out of my chest.

“L………”

My body wrecked by violent scream after violent scream. My fist started banging on my chest, I desperately wanted the pain to go away, the grip on my hair tightening. 

“Lu…?”

“……Luz……?”

“…Luz…??”

“Luz?!”

“Luz, can you hear me??”

**_Amity POV~_ **

I watched the older couple fade into the bright light of the portal, squinting my eyes slightly in annoyance. I turned around and made my way back to the kitchen, I stopped at the door, and looked up the stairs, _‘Maybe I should just go check up on her to make sure she’s okay…’_ I slowly walked up the stairs, trying not to step on anything that’ll creak under my weight.

Standing in front of her door, I took a few deep breaths, trying to calm my heartbeat. _‘Okay, so you’re home alone…with Luz…and she’s a…alpha…is it really okay for me to be here? Maybe I should just leave her alone so she could rest. But what if she needs me? What if she wakes up?? No…’_ I shook my head a few times trying to get the multiple emotion-filled thoughts out of my mind.

The door opened with a creak, the light falling into the dark room, I slowly made my way to her, careful not to trip over anything. I sat down on the bed, next to her, I looked at her with a smile clear on my face, _‘She looks so cute when she’s asleep’_ My fingers filtered through her dark soft mane as I ran my hand through it, a blush slowly burning brighter by the minute. 

I noticed she had a bit of a fever so I got up and grabbed a damp cloth from the bathroom a little down the hall, and placed it on her forehead after I used it to slowly wipe the sweat droplets off of her face. Before I knew it my face was mere inches away from hers, I could feel her slightly uneven breaths against my lips, _‘I could just…maybe…’_ I pulled back slightly, shaking my head, _‘No…I can’t do that. I can’t just kiss her, she probably won’t even know. B- But if she did, and she doesn’t feel the same? Would she even still be my friend?’_ I pulled away, even more, my smile disappeared at the thought of rejection. 

The young alpha furrowed her brows slightly and said something that was disrupted my sleep before leaning back deeper into the pillow. I gave her a small smile as I cupped her cheek, I almost thought she leaned into my touch, _‘But that couldn’t be, right?’_ My thoughts stopped when I saw the corners of her mouth curl up slightly, I leaned closer to her other cheek, my lips almost touching her skin, I took a deep breath. Her scent was comforting, relaxing, intoxicating…before I could rethink my actions, my omega made the decision for me. I placed a slow small kiss on her cheekbone, I felt my ear twitch and start to burn when I heard her hum happily.

My omega felt happy, prideful, protected, and complete when I was with this alpha, this sleeping alpha that fought off three witches to protect me. The burning in my chest spreading to my stomach as I felt my omega wanting to submit completely to the girl. I pulled back in a rush, and stood up, turning my back to the girl, _‘What are you doing you idiot?? You can’t just do that without knowing her feelings about this first?? Humans probably have a whole other way of courting a mate.’_ I let out a deep sigh as I rubbed my eye and then my temple, _‘There’s probably no way she’d like me though’_ I looked over my shoulder to the girl, her face back to an emotionless expression, _‘But maybe…maybe if I learned more about her world, about her traditions, she could maybe…love me back…’_ I let out a defeated and exhausted sigh.

I looked at King sleeping on the edge of the bed, decided he could stay here with Luz. I gently shook him awake, he let out a little ‘weh’ in doing so, “Shhh…” I cooed, not wanting him to accidentally wake Luz up, “…I’m going downstairs, can you be a good king and look after Luz?” I asked the little furry demon in a whisper. He looked up at me, then turned his head to look at Luz, then back at me with determination in his eyes as he gave me a nod and a claw up?

I went down to the dining room to see what else my sister brought for me, I saw Azura book 11 tucked neatly on top of some pajamas. I smiled fondly as I picked up the book I was still busy reading. A piece of paper stuck out from the middle of the book, I took it out and saw that it was a note from Emira,

_‘Hey Mittens,_

_We heard what happened,_

_Glad you’re okay and we hope Luz gets better soon <3_

_Ed and I packed you some stuff, so you don’t have to steal more of Luz’s clothes…_

_Stay at the Owl House for as long as you need to, we don’t mind._

_This is an enchanted note, so when you decide to come home and you still don’t have your magic back, you can write on this and it’ll let us know you’re coming home._

_Have fun spending time with your girlfriend <3 but not too much fun. Use protection if you do!!_

_We love you <3 and say hi to Luz for us!!’_

I snorted and shook my head, _‘That’s so Emira’_ I laughed a little, the twins were always there when I needed them, unlike my parents. Sure, they can be really annoying sometimes, but I loved them either way.

I opened the book and placed the note in the front, and made my way to the living room. I sat on the couch with my back facing the door and started reading from where I stopped the day before.

After I don’t know how long, I heard a sudden thud come from upstairs. I lowered my book and looked up the stairs with a concerned look. I was about the get up before I heard tiny footsteps run towards the stairs, “Luz…needs…help!!” he said between ragged breaths. He looked pretty frightened, to say the least. Without a second thought, I ran up the stairs, halfway though I heard Luz scream and start to cry violently, this caused me to run even faster.

I pushed the door open and gasped at what I saw, my blood cooling, and my heart aching at the sight. There on the bed in the dark room sat a young alpha, crying violently, tears flowing over her cheeks, her hand gripping her hair so tight her knuckles looked white, and the other draped across her face, fingers spread apart. Her whole body was shaking vigorously, her breaths were ragged and uneven, and her gem shone a transparent dark blue color. 

I rushed over to the girl trying to get her attention, but she didn’t respond. I tried tilting her head up to look in her eyes, but only gasped again when I saw her eyes were now even darker than before, it almost seemed black, her eyes were bloodshot, yet still staring at something that isn’t there. The hand on the face moved away from her in a quick motion, then started banging on her chest with a closed fist.

“Luz??”

I said as I tried to stop her from hurting herself. It was difficult considering she was a lot stronger than me. 

“Luz?? Wake up!”

I screamed in a strained voice, holding the alpha’s hand with both of mine.

No response.

I pushed the alpha’s arm against her chest, then gave her a tight hug, trapping her arm. I still called out to her…

“Luz??”

“Luz??”

“Luz?! Can you hear me??”

She finally responded, she went quiet, her eyes now adjusting and focussing on mine. Her eyes darted from side to side as she started to lean back slightly. She looked scared, even more scared than I’ve ever seen her before. Her face was a lot paler than it normally was, and there was no memory of joy on her face. Her scent no longer as confident and comfortable as it was before, if I were to guess, she smelt like a great flood, strong enough to unearth tall trees and carry away houses and buildings. She looked horrible, truly, but I wasn’t going to leave her like this and gods know it. I heard her give a very loud gasp before shooting to the other side of the bed away from me.

“Amity?

Amity??

What are you doing here?!

You’re not supposed to be here”

She started freaking out again, this time even more than she did the whole day so far. I wanted to get closer to her, but when she noticed she flinched and backed away.

“I’m sorry, Amity.

I- I didn’t want you to know.

I didn’t want you to be afraid of me too.

I’m sorry”

And with that she ran out of the room. I followed close behind, not wanting to frighten her even more.

“Luz, please wait!! Where are you going?”

I watched as she slammed the bathroom door shut, I could hear her start to cry again as I walked slowly towards it. I tried to open it, but it felt like she was sitting against it. I could hear her say ‘I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry’ between a few sobs. My heart broke when I heard her say…

“I’m a monster!!

I’m so sorry, Amity

I didn’t want this,

You don’t

You shouldn’t have to deal with a useless mistake!!

I’ll understand if you’ll never want to see me again

I just hope you can forgive me

I didn’t mean to

I didn’t, I don’t want to

Uuugghh!!!”

“Hey hey hey, Luz shhh please,

don’t think of yourself like that, please??

Please open the door?

Luz?

…

…

Luz please?”

Her crying echoed in the empty house, King hiding behind a corner, looking at me with worry. I heard a clatter of something being thrown over inside the bathroom, soon followed with more pained crying. I started crying now, Luz was in pain and I can’t get to her. I yelled again through my tears…

“Luz?!”

Now in a softer tone…

“Please don’t leave me here alone…”

I started crying louder…

“Please…open the door, Luz…”

I heard her quiet down, stand up, and take a few steps further into the bathroom. I reached up to the doorknob with a shaky hand. I slowly opened the door, Luz stood in the middle of the room, I could see her hugging herself as she tried to quiet her crying and calm herself down. I don’t know how I got up from the floor or how I got to her, but here I was, hugging her from behind, crying against her, and holding her tight. My hands held my hers as I pulled her closer than I ever have.

“You are NOT a monster!!

You are the best person I have ever met

I-I don’t know what they did to you

Back in the human world,

But you didn’t deserve it.”

My crying calmed down a bit…

“I’m not afraid of you,

In fact, I feel a lot safer with you,

Whether you’re a beta or an alpha,

It doesn’t matter to me.”

I could feel her start to calm down, her breathing slowing down more and more. She leaned back against me slightly. She spoke in a soft scared voice,

“You-You're not…afraid?”

“No, not ever.

You are always there for me, Luz.

You always protected me

Even when we were kids.

I could never be afraid of you.

I heard her hum and pull my arms closer to her chest…

“Please let me be there for you…

You don’t have to be alone anymore,

I’m here

I will always be here with you…”

I placed a small kiss on her scar between her shoulders, I could feel her tense slightly, squeezing my hands. I heard her breathe out a relaxing sigh as she relaxed back into my touch. I placed another small kiss on her scar, noticing she didn’t tense up with this one…

“Do you feel better?”

I asked, silently praying to the gods that I did something right. She nodded and pulled away from me. She made her way to the medicine cabinet and put down an orange bottle.

“Guess I won’t be needing these any time soon.”

I looked at the bottle, figured it was her sure- super-…ugh…that thing that makes her a beta. I looked back at the alpha, a glimmer of hope in my eyes…

“So, does this mean you’re going to stay as an alpha?”

She turned around and wiped the last few tears away, she nodded with a smile…

“For now, and around you, yes…”

My omega felt so happy, a bright wide smile appeared on my face as I lunged forward, trapping the girl in a tight hug. My arms wrapped around her waist as my head resting against her chest. I felt her tense again, it felt weird that Luz reacted like this now, but I thought it was cute. As she relaxed she wrapped her arms around me, and bent down slightly. I stretched up to nuzzle in the crook of the girl's neck when I felt her do the same.

This time her scent changed again, but this scent made me feel possessive, I wanted to kiss her right then, and there, the taste of her skin still present on my lips. I could feel her take in deep breaths, and feel the heat on my neck as she exhaled. The sensation alone making my knees weak. I felt a small whiny moan in the back of my throat, wanting to escape, but I tried to keep it in. The fire in my heart spread to the rest of my chest and my stomach. I breathed in deeper, the alpha’s scent making my head fuzzier with every breath.

By now my full weight was leaning against the alpha, yet it didn’t bother either one of us at all, we were so captivated by each other’s scent that everything else in the world faded away. Whatever caused Luz to be so upset was already long forgotten by now. I felt her lips brush over my skin, and it took every part of me nor to tilt my head in submission, instead, my hand found her curly hair and weaved through it. Once again my omega took over and I placed a small kiss on the young alpha’s neck. I almost jumped out of my skin when I felt her do the same.

I could’ve sworn we would’ve marked each other right there if King didn’t speak up, “L- Luz?” the small demon asked worriedly. Luz snapped her head up to look at him, while I turned my head slightly, still leaning against her chest. “Are you okay?” he asked, cuddling one of his stuffed toys in his arms.

I heard her let out a sigh before she stood up straight, pulling away from me slightly. A small whine escaped my parted lips before she intertwined our fingers, pulling me along with her. She picked up King with one hand and let him sit on her hip, “Yes, King. I’m okay now,” she looked over to me with the most beautiful smile I have ever seen, “Better than I ever was before.” She said, walking back to her room.

She placed King down onto the bed and laid down on it before patting the empty space next to her, “You can sleep here if you want? It’s not really fair to ask you to sleep on the couch again. It’s not good for your back.”

I nodded and laid down next to her. To my surprise, the human alpha snuggled up against me, her head nuzzled in the crook of my neck again, exposing hers to me. I heard her hum contently as she tightened her grip on me, “I knew you smelled nice, but I didn’t think you would smell –this- nice.” she said as she breathed in deeply again, placing another small kiss on my neck.

My ears were on fire, my face bright red, did I care? Nope. Instead, I leaned in closer to her and placed a kiss on her cheekbone. I could tell she was surprised because she pulled away slightly. It made me wonder if that might mean something bad in the human world, but her eyes were happy, and my omega broke loose, the alpha’s eyes staring into my soul, “L- Luz…?” I said, my voice a lot more desperate than I wanted it to be. I froze when I felt her hand cupping my cheek, my breath cut off by the gesture, my eyes widened as I watched the alpha carefully.

“You’re so beautiful, Amy.” she said in a husky voice as she rubbed her thumb over my cheek, “Whomever you choose as your alpha would be very lucky.” Her eyes saddened drastically, she laid back down on her back, her soft hand no longer cupping my cheek. Sadness once again filling my chest, _‘Did I do something wrong? Did that kiss mean something different to her? How am I going to-‘_ My thoughts stopped when I saw a fresh tear roll down the young alpha’s face. I pulled her closer and placed another kiss on her neck, this one seemed to make her sadder.

“Luz?” I said softly in her ear, wiping the tears off of her face, “Luz, what’s wrong? Did I do something wrong? Did I move too fast? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to push you…” I was stopped by another tight hug.

“You didn’t do anything wrong, Amy. I just…” she said with a long sigh as she pulled away again, then turned away from me, “…I hope the alpha you choose would treat you well,” she said in a defeated voice.

I tugged on her shoulder, forcing her to look at me. My omega almost completely taking over, I leaned over her chest, my one hand lost in her hair again, I whispered, “You already do…” I watched as her eyes grew wide as she gave me a gasp, looking up at me in disbelief, “Can I…Kiss you…please?” I asked as my hand lowered down to cup her jaw. She gave me a sheepish nod, her mouth still wide open.

I leaned down, trying not to freak out too much as I closed my eyes and pulled her close. Our lips touched and melted together, both of us relaxing even more. I pulled away, hearing a small whine come from the alpha, I giggled, “You still need to rest. As much as I want to kiss you till the sun rises, you need to sleep. You took quite a beating my fearless champion.” I cooed as I laid down next to her, my head on her arm, and my arms around her. I heard her hum in agreement before yawning, I felt her pull me close and slowly fell asleep. Her breakdown drained her completely, but I was so happy.

Luz likes me back, her alpha accepted my omega, she loves my scent, I’m lying in her arms right now, and her soft snores slowly lulled me to sleep as my fingers traced her scars.

Somewhere in the night, I heard Luz talking to someone, but I was too caught up with sleep to hear what she said or who she talked with. The rest of the night was quiet, it felt like a dream turned reality. I slept with a smile still clear on my face, breathing the homey scent of forest and rain of my alpha.

\-- _‘My lover’--_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy Every Creature...!!  
> Thank you all for reading. Hope you liked this chapter, please leave a comment if you did. And if you have any questions or suggestions you can drop them in the comments too. You can follow me on Instagram @azy_creature13 for new release dates and sneak peeks.


	11. Emotions Of Spoken And Written Words...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyy Every Creature...!!
> 
> First I want to say, Happy Blue Moon and Happy Halloween!! 
> 
> There isn't much Lumity in this chapter, but there's some CamEda fluff for you guys <3  
> As well as some mother-daughter bonding going on, kinda cute.  
> Amity learns more about Luz, and Luz needs some alone time to deal with some stuff.  
> What Amity learns about human culture and about Luz is pretty interesting {In my opinion}
> 
> So there are some triggers regarding Luz in this chapter, and a lot of sweetness and fluff elsewhere...
> 
> Remember to tell me what you guys think<3  
> How did this chapter make you feel?<3
> 
> Enjoy <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shipper Creature...  
> I just want to say I did get your latest comment. I just didn't respond because your theories were aiming in the right direction, but there are still some things I'm keeping a secret for now <3 and your comment has a few spoilers, though I won't tell you what they are.  
> I'm sorry I couldn't respond sooner <3
> 
> ALSO...everyone...  
> The story Eda briefly tells Camilia. Would you guys like the full story to be told by Luz to the rest of the pack in the future?
> 
> Aaaand...Can anyone explain to me how the 'hits' work? I have no idea what they mean.  
> Thank you every Creature!! Can you believe I got 100 more kudos since I posted my last chapter? That's a lot of you <3 Thank you all <3
> 
> If any of you have any more requests or theories...please send them through <3 I will try my best to weasel them into the story somewhere, but if you don't tell me I won't know <3
> 
> Just out of curiosity...  
> If I decided to make more fanfics, what AU's would you guys like me to do? And what would you want from the story?

**_Eda POV ~_ **

Camy and I were on our way back to the cabin in the woods. It was a little nippy tonight, fall weather settling in late at night as the winds caused a few yellow and orange leaves to play in the moonlight on the path we were on. Camy was telling me something before I spaced out and just listened to her laugh as she tried to finish the story. I was carrying three boxes filled with mini boxes that were packed with everything Camy wanted to take with her.

We got to the cabin, I opened the door to reveal the bright white light streaming out of the portal door. “After you, my dear,” I said as I bowed my head slightly. Turning around after I got no response, I saw her gaze back outside into the pale, moonlit forest. I placed the boxes down onto the ground before walking over to my omega, wrapping my arms around her waist, and burying my face in her neck, I felt her relax into my touch almost instantly, “Missing it already? You know it doesn’t have to be…”

I felt her give my arms a small squeeze, bringing my words to a halt, “Yes…” she let out a sigh, “…even if I don’t want to. I know I shouldn’t, but it’s still…” Her fingers started running up and down my arm, her head leaning against mine as she gave another deep sigh. I could feel the longing in my heart as my lungs filled with my omegas’ scent, her saddened scent. She smelt of honey that wasn’t as sweet as it was supposed to be, and lavender flowers that started to wilt, no longer holding the sweet-scented pollen. 

I hummed in understanding before standing up straight and stood next to her. My fingers finding their place between hers as I brought her hand up, and kissed her knuckles. “You know, there’s a piece of Earth back home too. And I’m not just talking about Luz here.” she looked up to me with a questioning look, her eyebrows furrowed. “I was going to let it be a surprise,” I let out a nervous set of chuckles, scratching the back of my head with my free hand. “Luz and I made a piece of Earth in the forest, she calls it her ‘guarida’, whatever that is,” I said the last part a little softer than the rest. 

**_#_Warning!!_#_ **

**_#_Ready your hearts my fellow creatures_#_ **

**_#_And get ready to squeal_#_ **

I heard Camy giggle in amusement and let out a sigh, with newfound courage I continued, “We can go there on the next full moon. We can invite all the kids over to join us in celebration, and you can finally meet the rest of the family. The twins are pretty eager to meet you…” I smiled fondly at the warm feeling spreading in my chest as I explained.

She tugged at my arm slightly, bringing my words to a halt, “Celebration? What are we celebrating exactly?” she asked with a sneaky-sly-confused expression and a raised eyebrow. I looked at her in wonder, _‘Does she already know? Should I just ask her now then?’_ I thought, raising an eyebrow as I contemplated my next move.

A moment, or maybe even two passed as we stood in a comforting silence on the porch of the old rustic cabin. I watched as the moonlight illuminated and sparkled in the dark eyes of my lover, causing me to smile like an idiot and let out a little snort as I turned and looked up at the moon high in the night sky.

A content sigh leaving my grin as I readied myself for one final time, “Luz told me a story one night not too long ago,” I started, never breaking eye contact with the moon, “she told me the story as old as time itself, about two star-crossed lovers. The ancient tale about the Sun, a powerful alpha that roamed wild in the woods and valleys, in the desserts and the mountains. And about the Moon, a beloved omega whose heart was so pure that they could ease even the most dangerous seas but whose soul was so powerful it controlled the most unforgiving storms on the horizon and was gentle enough to love and nurture all in their presence.” I spoke slowly, knowing fairly well she knew the story too, but she didn’t interrupt, instead, she waited patiently for me to finish as she curled herself under my arm.

I drew a very small spell circle and felt the small box land in my hand away from Camy’s view, I gave her shoulders a small sincere squeeze before I continued, “She told me about how their love had no bounds, how they not only completed each other but made each other better. Then the alpha decided to make their love for the omega official, for all to see that they belonged to each other and each other alone, to show the world what the omega meant to the alpha, so the alpha crafted a gift of pure silver, a token the omega would wear only…” I loosened my grip on Camy and nervously walked in front of her and looked her in the eyes, her bandaged hand in mine, “…only if the omega said yes when the alpha asked…” I said before bowing to kneel on one knee, “…My omega, my heart, my love, would you be willing to spend your life with me? Would you make me the proudest alpha in existence by being my mate?” I said with a voice that sounded a lot more confident than I was at that time, opening the small box with one hand, the other still holding hers, revealing a pale silver ring with a small cut gem that was the same kind as mine.

I watched her in agonizing anticipation as I waited for her to say anything at all, the silence was torture, even if it wasn’t even that long. She brought her other hand up to cover her mouth slightly as her eyes widened in surprise, I heard a gasp escaping from behind her fingers still hovering a small distance from her lips. Her expression softened, her beautiful brown eyes now glazed over with tears of joy, the corners of her bright smile sticking out on either side of her hand as a deep crimson appeared, stretching from ear to ear. She let out a small giggle that melted my heart, and eased my worry, “Oh- mi amor!! Yes!! Of course I would.” she said, excitement bubbling behind every word as she spoke, bringing her hand down to hold her heart.

My smile widened as my heart seemed to bloom with happiness. I carefully took out the ring and held her hand as I placed it on her ring finger, kissing her knuckles before I stood up. As soon as I got to my feet I was almost tackled to the ground by my now future mate, her arms wrapped around my neck as soft giggles made their way to my ears as she placed her forehead against mine. My arms finding their place around my omega’s waist as I pulled her closer to me, “I hope I did that right,” I said with a small nervous chuckle. “I was so worried I was going to mess up the story or something,” I shook my head slightly.

I felt her grip loosen slightly as she started to pull away. My heart feeling a touch of dread, _‘Maybe I did do that wrong? Did I forget something?’_ my thoughts silenced when I felt her hands now cup either side of my jaw, gently nudging me to look her in the eyes once again, “It was perfect, mi amor. And it was even better than I could have ever imagined it to be.” she said with her blushing smile and joy-filled eyes. “But you forgot one little thing, mi amor…” she added, making me furrow my brows slightly in thought, my wide smile shrinking as I try to go through all the possibilities in my head.

Still deep in thought, my expression now ripe with confusion, I felt her pull me closer with determination. Before I could even voice my question, I felt warm sweet lips pushed tightly against my own. My insides being flipped over by the sheer passion my omega had, sure we kissed before, hell even made out a couple of times. But this felt different, this felt stronger, she tasted sweeter, her scent even more alluring, as if she fully gave herself to me. I didn’t understand what Luz and her human stories meant before, but now…it all made sense, and it was better than any magical proposal or diplomatic wedding I have ever seen.

We shared a passionate kiss under the moonlight on the porch of a cabin abandoned by everything but time, it felt like something favored us at that moment, causing every little sound of the night to fade away. She eventually pulled away from me again, her breaths a little ragged much like mine, and she smiled. _‘Gods I love her’_ “I give myself to you, my alpha. I will be by your side in war and in peace until the sun has no might, and the moon has no kinder.” she said with the most loving smile I have ever seen. _‘That’s what I forgot…’_ I gave her a small smile in return and embraced her again.

A few moments passed, neither one of us knowing exactly how long we stood there in each other’s arms in comfortable silence. It was disrupted a rustle not too far from us, reminding me that we needed to leave, and soon too. I breathed in a sharp breath, “Well, we should probably get going” I said pulling my omega back with me as I started to make my way to the portal, “we probably shouldn’t leave the little Blight alone with Luz for too long…that’ll just be torture.” I said as I picked up the boxes. My golden eyes meeting hazel once again as she nodded and hooked her arm around mine. I bowed my head down and nuzzled against hers before we walked through the portal that would probably be the last time.

Stepping into the living room of the Owl House, I heard the portal close behind me with a thunk as it fell onto the floor, a smile still clear on my face, “Hey kid, we’re back.” I said as I looked up and around the room, expecting to see a familiar young omega somewhere in the room. “Kid?” I asked, slightly concerned, I noticed the smile fading from Camy’s face as she looked around the empty room.

Her arm untangling from mine as she walked forward, “Eda…” she said with an exhale, soft but concerning causing a cold shiver to run down my back. Placing the boxes down next to the couch, I looked up and saw Camy hold an open book in one hand, and a note in the other. “…it’s a note for ‘Mittens’?” she looked at me, her brows furrowed in deep confusion. 

My brain racing to find a face for the familiar nickname as I moved closer to her. My expression turning to one of slight relief when I got a closer look at it, “Oh yeah- that’s what the twins call the little Blight,” I let out a small chuckle, but stopped when I noticed the sadness in her eyes. I watched as Camy gave a little ‘oh’ and placed the note in the book and closed it, placing her hand on the colorful cover. “She’s probably around here somewhere…” I said, noticing the bits of concern invading my omega’s face.

I walked towards her slowly, lightly placing my hands on her shoulders, feeling her hand resting on mine, “What if she changed her mind?” she asked in a soft voice, “What if she…what if she didn’t accept her?” she looked at me, her eyes now saddened, complete contrast to what they were just mere moments ago. I breathed in deeply, trying to get more answers. The kid omega’s scent wasn’t in the room anymore, not even a trace of it, she was long gone. Even I started to think the little Blight baled. But I was so sure she wouldn’t, I was so sure she’d stay. 

_‘Maybe she’s upstairs?’_ I thought when the staircase came into view. I let out a small huff, causing Camy to look up at me. Grabbing a hold of her hand I guided her up the stairs, I felt no resistance come from her at all, I figured she was just as eager to find the little Blight as I was. Halfway up the stairs, I could start to smell the kid alpha, it was faint, but even then I could still notice that it was a lot sweeter than before. This only made me even more curious, _‘Why does the kid smell different now too?’_

Camy and I stood in front of Luz’s bedroom door, our hands still intertwined. She squeezed my hand the whole time, I knew she was nervous, she had every right to be, but for some reason, I thought it was all going to be okay. The door was open just a crack, allowing me to see the darkness as small snores escaped the room. Stretching my hand out I paused mid-air when I heard the kid alpha say, “You can come in, you know…” she said in a whisper loud enough for us to hear. She sounded tired but somehow happy?

Shooting a glance over to Camy, I watched her as she pushed the door open further, forcing the dim light into the room. “Mija?” I heard her say when the door was fully opened, but it was still too dark to see anything. Hearing the rustle of dome paper I stepped into the room, Camy close to my side. A very small light spell was formed and I heard Camy let out a small gasp, I stopped in my tracks, trying to spot what caused her to gasp.

The tiny light spell illuminated the kid alphas left side of her face. My eyes wandering over her features, noticing a bright, yet sad, smile. I felt Camy tighten her grip on my hand and pull me closer to the bed, I caught a brief glimpse of a smile on my omega’s face before she did. I heard her giggle slightly in relief as we got to the side of the bed. Camy sat down next to Luz, her hand caressing her daughter's face. I could see her bright smile return, tears now residing in the corners of her eyes. My eyes catching a slight movement, causing my eyes to lock onto a sleeping kid omega, her head resting on Luz’s chest, her hand on Luz’s heart. I heard Luz give a small ‘sshhh’ as she placed a small kiss on the little Blight’s head. _‘There she is…that’s why you smelt different kid.’_

_‘But wait…Does this mean they accepted each other? Did Luz…was Luz okay with this? I guess she had to be, right? Because the little Blight was cuddled up against her, but what if she came and fell asleep before Luz woke up, and Luz doesn’t know she knows? Why is this so damn complicated??_ ’ I thought as my brows furrowed a little before I looked back at the kid alpha. She looked at me with her happy smile, and saddened eyes, she breathed a deep sigh, “It’s a long story,” her eyes now locked onto her mother, she took her mothers’ hand in her free hand, “but she knows I’m an alpha now” The kid’s expression softened to one of longing. I kneeled down slightly, placing a hand on her shoulder, silently urging her to go on. 

Much to my and Camy’s surprise, she started laughing. An exhausted forced laugh echoed in the room, making me furrow my brows even more. I gave her shoulder a little squeeze, “Mija…?” I heard Camy say as she took Luz’s hand in both of hers.

She looked back up at Camy, a pure happy smile on her face, but sad tears slowly rolling down her face, “Ella no me tiene miedo, mami. Ella se siente segura conmigo…“ she said, squeezing her mother’s hand slightly.

_‘Oh- they talked…I wonder what else they talked about. I’ll ask the little Blight in the morning.’_ I thought as my features relaxed. _‘I wonder…’_ I cleared my throat to get her attention, “Do you want me to take her home?” I asked, earning a very disapproving look from my mate-to-be.

I watched the kid carefully, she sent me a brief look of concern before she looked back down at the omega sleeping on her chest, a small still present on her sleeping face. I heard the kid hum, placing her lips against the kid omega’s head, “No, let her sleep.” I heard her take a deep breath, before stopping mid-inhale, her eyes closed tight, and grunted. “Forgot…” she mumbled as she slowly leaned back into the pillow. She breathed out slowly, her eyes were slightly out of focus, “She’s been through a lot…If she wants to stay here, let her stay…but if she wants to leave, let her go…” Luz mumbled in between strained breaths.

Camy and I shared an equally concerning look, both of our expressions worrying. The words of my lover ringing in my head, _‘We have to be patient with them, especially with Luz. She will get there one day.’_ I gave Camy a small reassuring smile and a nod, “Alright kid. Why don’t you get some sleep? We can talk about everything tomorrow.” I said, earning a small agreeing hum from the kid. Camy still looked at me nervously before she stood up and gave Luz a small kiss on her forehead.

Taking her hand in mine, I led her out of the room, “See ya in the morning, kid.” I said as I closed the door behind us. I walked down the hall, not even needing to look at Camy to know she has like, a bigillion questions as to why I just did what I did. In all honesty, I wasn’t even completely sure why I did it either. As we walked past the bathroom, my eye caught a whole mess of random things lying around the room. “Huh, this must’ve been where they had the talk,” I said softly, Camilia squeezing my hand and my arm. I drew a quick spell to fix it and walked away, knowing Camy wanted to talk right now.

We got to my room, the door closing behind me with a click. I let out a breath before looking down to my side where Camy stood. She had a look of disbelief edged on her face, along with caution, fear, and concern for her daughter. I gave her a soft smile and started walking to my nest. 

**_#_I’m going to interrupt right here_#_ **

**_Talk to your mates my fellow creatures!!_ **

**_Don’t be afraid to say,_ **

**_“You’re right, but …… (Your pov or your suggestion/opinion)_ **

**_Both parties’ opinions matter!!_ **

**_Keep an open mind and listen to what the other has to say…_ **

**_If your mate doesn’t give you a chance to do that, and instantly blames you or try to start a fight, then {in my opinion} they aren’t a good fit for you, because they do not want to put the effort into fixing the problem/issue…_ **

**_It can be hard to do so {I know <3}, but that’s how you build a relationship._ **

**_[{I AM NOT TALKING ABOUT SOMEONE DOING SOMETHING THAT THEY KNOW IS WRONG AND NOT BEING ANGRY ABOUT IT}]_ **

**_[{And I’m not saying you should hide your emotions, or brush them over}]_ **

**_If you’re mad, say you’re mad. Hell scream it at them if it helps, express your emotions…but also…_ **

**_ALSO_ **

**_Give the other a chance to voice theirs and listen to them_ **

**_#_Communication and understanding is the key_#_ **

**_You will see now what I mean…_ **

**_There isn’t always a need for harsh words_ **

**_You put out fires with water, not gasoline <3_ **

**_#_Okay, let’s get back to the story_#_ **

“I know what you’re

Going to say…

But go ahead,

Ask me…”

I said when I turned around to look at her with a supporting smile as I tried to get her to feel comfortable in this whole…thing…I know confrontation was quite a new territory for her. In return, she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow before she spoke, clearly annoyed with me,

“What was that?

We should be in there,

Telling her that it will be okay,

That Amity wouldn’t leave her like that.

We should be in there supporting

Her when she’s like this.”

She gestured aggressively at the door and in the direction of Luz’s room. She had a point. It wasn’t my go-to plan to leave her like that, but I felt like she had to figure it out herself, otherwise, she’s not going to see it. I sat down and nodded my head,

“You’re right…

We should be in there telling

Her all these things that we already

Told her before so many times.

The little Blight knows that

Luz is an alpha,

Luz knows she knows

And she doesn’t want her to leave,

That’s why I asked if I should take her home.”

I saw Camy’s expression soften at my words, stepping closer and sat down next to me.

“Luz needs time to

Figure out what’s going

To happen next.

She needs to feel in control of her emotions.

You know how she feels about

Instincts and things like that.

But…

If the little Blight shows Luz

That she loves her

And will stay with her

No matter how much she pushes her away,

Then, and probably only then

She will start to get better.”

I finished, my hand holding hers. I looked into her eyes when I heard no response and saw that she looked surprised. I gave her hand a small squeeze, bringing her back to reality.

“You’re right…

It’s blunt, but you’re right mi amor.”

She started smiling, her beautiful smile still releasing butterflies in my stomach, her words causing me to blush slightly. She placed her hand on my shoulder as a supporting gesture,

“You saw how fast the little Blight

Calmed Luz down this morning

When we got here,

And this afternoon when she

Was having one of her nightmares.

You saw how at ease both of them

Are when they are together.

I know you’re worried about Luz,”

I sighed deeply, closing my eyes and my free hand clenches over my heart,

“I worry about her too.

She’s my kid too, you know?”

We shared a chuckle. I heard her let out a sigh as she leaned against me,

“She was so worried about her

When you went to get Luz.

She was curled up on her bed

With one of her hoodies.

And when she came home…

…she didn’t want to leave her alone”

She said softly, her voice loving, her fingers starting to dance on my hand. 

“See?

We know they were

Made for each other,

But now it’s time for

Them to figure it out

For themselves.

And when we see that

Luz starts going backwards,

Again,

We step in and help,

Okay?”

I asked, cringing slightly at the memory of what state Luz was in more than once. Camy pulled away and nodded with a smile, “Okay, mi amor.” She said as she placed a small kiss on my cheek, causing me to blush. She laughed, “You blush so easily, it almost looks like you might have a crush on me,” she said teasing me. 

I felt a growl start in my throat, _‘Brave’_ I raised an eyebrow, giving her my signature smirk, “I might” I said, placing a finger on my chin, “How could I not have a crush on you if you always look so beautiful, my dear?.” I said, giving her a wink and a sneaky smile. Instantly seeing her face turn crimson.

“Eda!!” she yelled playfully, hiding her blushing face behind her hands. We teased each other for a few more moments, her adorably blushing at the compliments I give her. I figured it was about time to go to bed, but then I realized…there was no bed…

I drew a spell circle and the three boxes appeared next to the door. I took out the tiny box marked ‘Bedroom’ and started unpacking, finding her bed, and using a spell to return it to its original size and replace my nest.

Sleep didn’t waste any time taking my lover from me as she laid in my arms once more. Though sleep alluded me for a while, my heart beyond happy to have the omega I love now be my future mate, though saddened, _‘I wonder if Lilly would come to my wedding…would she even care? Would she see the bond her student has with Luz? Would she take her away? Would Luz finally be able to heal after all these years?’_ Thoughts finally coming to a halt as I too slowly slip into a deep sleep.

**_Luz POV ~_ **

**_#_Trigger Warning!!_#_ **

**_#_Mental Illness, Hate Speech, Self-Isolation, Pain Management? _#_ **

**_#_Let’s take a trip through a damaged mind and a hurting heart, shall we? _#_ **

**_#_Please be cautious my fellow creatures_#_ **

I stared up into the darkened ceiling, my eyes seeking patterns that weren’t there as they traveled from corner to corner. A sting of pain encircling my chest with each slow and shallow breath, and intensifying when I try to take a deeper breath. The pain was welcomed, of course, it was a distraction from not only my mind but also the omega that has me trapped in her grasp as her sweet spring scent fills my lungs. 

The same girl in question that helped me out of a breakdown, the same girl that seems to always be there when I need her, the girl that’s…not…afraid. _‘How could she not be afraid? She saw what I did to those guys in the forest, or well, some of what I have done to them.’_ My thoughts ran wild as the pain encasing my ribs seem to fade away into the darkness, _‘Maybe she is afraid…’_ there it was again. Almost on schedule, that same voice that sounds much like my own intruding in my mind like an energized plague. 

_‘What if she said all that so_

_You wouldn’t hurt her?’_

_‘Sh- She wouldn’t…_

_She wouldn’t do that,_

_Would she?’_

This unwanted but welcomed intrusion made its home in the catacombs of my thoughts, harboring my doubts, accelerating my anxiety, and reminding me of every little thing I have ever done wrong. 

_‘She saw what you did to them._

_She knows what you are now._

_She saw your scars,_

_She probably already knows what you did,_

_And what you couldn’t do…’_

_‘No, please…_

_Don’t do this to me now…_

_Please don’t ruin this moment for me…_

_Please?’_

_‘Why couldn’t you stop them, Luz?_

_Why didn’t you want to stop them, Luz?_

_‘I tried to…_

_…help,_

_I wasn’t strong enough._

_I couldn’t help them, I just…_

_I just wanted to help!’_

_‘Do you really think that’s true, bastard?_

_You loved hurting them, and you know it._

_You’re craving violence even now._

_I can feel how desperately you want_

_To escape, Luz, how you want to_

_Open the cage, let your true self free._

_Who shall be your new victim, hmm?’_

_‘I- I didn’t love it,_

_I didn’t want to…_

_I don’t want to…’_

_‘Oh, but you did, you little bastard._

_You can’t lie to me,_

_I know how alive you feel_

_When you hear them scream...’_

_‘N- No, I don’t!!’_

_‘How you love it when_

_Their warm blood drips down your chin…_

_The way their bones snap with a crunch or a crack under_

_The pressure you put on their worthless bodies…_

_The way fear floods their pained teary eyes_

_When they see the emotionless_

_Eyes staring through them_

_With a killer grin…_

_‘Shut up!!_

_I don’t love any of it!!’_

_‘You do…_

_You especially loved her,_

_How her voice begged for you,_

_(Imitating Amity)_

_“Luz? Luz? Oh- please help me…”_

_(Maniacal laughter)_

_Pathetic!!’_

_‘She is not pathetic!!_

_She needed me,_

_She was in dange…’_

_‘She IS in danger,_

_She’s with you after all,_

_You will hurt her one way or another._

_You bring all these bad things_

_Because you love to play the hero._

_But it didn’t work out the first time, did it?_

_Just look at what happened at poor little Isabella.’_

_‘Don’t you dare say her name,_

_You don’t get to talk about her like that!!’_

_‘Like what?_

_Like you were the reason her_

_Own brother turned on her?_

_Like you were the reason she died?_

_Like so many others got hurt_

_Because they know you or spoke with you?’_

_‘Please, shut up…’_

_‘How long do you think this one_

_Is going to be here with you._

_When she gets the chance,_

_She’ll run far far away from you._

_She will tell everyone what a monster you’ve become.’_

_‘I’m not a monster…’_

_‘She will tell everyone what you are,_

_She’ll tell them what you did._

_She’ll never love a pathetic_

_Bastard of a monster like you.’_

_‘I-_

_I’m not…’_

The corners of my eyes started to burn, my grip on my duvet intensified, clenching my jaw to grind my teeth. 

_‘She could never truly_

_Love something as destructive_

_And murderous as you…_

_Why would you ever believe she does?_

_She never needed you,_

_She will never need you._

_She’s a ‘Blight’ after all,_

_Aren’t they the best of the best?_

_Now, why would someone like her,_

_Be with a thing like you?_

_‘Sh- She said…’_

_‘Of course she said all those_

_Things you idiotic bastard!_

_She saw the look in your_

_Eyes when you tasted that betas’ blood._

_You’re a ravaged beast._

_Hungry for blood and war._

_You are a monster._

_She saw what a vicious_

_Thing you’ve become._

_She doesn’t love you,_

_And she never will…’_

I shook my head, desperately trying to get my thoughts to stop. I didn’t want them to ruin beautiful moments like this, but I couldn’t stop them. I must’ve done something or shook my head too much because the omega clinging to me mumbled something, causing me to look down and see her scrunched up face and furrowed eyebrows. I froze, trying not to move, trying not to wake her. I wasn’t ready for this, I wasn’t ready to face her…like this…again.

I noticed my breathing was chaotic, ragged, I could feel myself shiver in her grip. _‘I’m disturbing her. I’m bothering her…’_ , my thoughts starting again, I couldn’t help it, and so I shook my head again. This time though, the omega said my name, still deep in sleep causing me to look at her wide-eyed. She pulled away slightly, stretching her one arm over her head. At that moment I thought she woke up, I thought I was going to die.

“Mhmm, Luuuz?”

She mumbled again when she stopped stretching. She lazily placed her hand on the side of my face, her fingers lightly dancing from my cheekbone down to my neck and shoulder before going back up. 

“It’s…(yawn)…okay. Go back to sleeeeep.”

She said in a soft voice, a voice that made my heart flutter, and my stomach twirl and flip over. I felt her pull herself closer to me, her hand still wandering over my cheek and neck. I flinched when I felt warm lips press against my neck and warm breath in my hair. 

“I’m here…you’re okay”

She whispered again before placing another kiss on my skin, this one made me relax a bit, and by the time she placed the third one all the tension in my body melted away. The third kiss lasted longer than the previous two, her fingers stopping their dance when she pulled away, her head still resting in the crook of my neck, her hand resting halfway on my face, her thumb still lightly moving over my cheekbone as she hummed happily. After a small, while her thumb came to a stop after gradually slowing its pace, soft snores once again invading my ears. 

I waited a few more moments to make sure she fell asleep completely before I started moving again, slowly so I wouldn’t wake her. _‘I needed to get out of there, I needed to run, I needed to not feel this way, I shouldn’t feel this way about her, I can’t…’_

I have no idea how I did it, but I somehow got a pillow to replace me in her gip, and she was still asleep. I tried to sit up, the pain from my stomach shooting through my whole body. I clenched my jaw shut, not allowing any sounds of pain to escape, but that only caused me to breathe in deeper, reminding me of the hurt encasing my chest, and almost making me double over. 

Clenching my side, I decided to stand up, stumbling a bit before I found my table to sturdy myself. I looked up and out the stain glass window as I breathed out in labored breathes. I could faintly see the rays of the morning sun stretch over the horizon. _‘It’s almost dawn…good…’_ I thought as I made my way to my bag, grabbing a hoodie, and headed to the door.

Mumbling random words under my breath to keep me from accidentally swearing out loud as I closed my bedroom door behind me. _‘Now for the fun part…’_ I thought half sarcastically as I walked to the staircase. Stopping, I took a deep breath, bracing myself for what I’m about to do. Stuffing my arms in the sleeves of my hoodie, my breathing already a little strained from just moving my arms over my chest.

I slowed my breathing, _‘Okay, okay…1…2…3’_ I threw my arms up and tugged my hoodie over my head. Pained labored grunts echoed the empty hall as I pulled my hoodie down. Finally, I got dressed, but half fell onto the railings on the stairs, “Fuck!!” I said in a harsh whisper, and a growl shortly following as I exhaled a particularly painful breath, my hands squeezing as hard as they can on the railing, tears starting to gather in the corner of my eyes as I tried to control my breathing.

“Luz?”

I could feel the fear fill my chest, momentarily making me forget about my breathing and the pain it caused. I snapped my head up to where I heard the faint concerned voice came from. Relief washing over me with a long sigh when I saw that it was just mami standing in the doorway of Eda’s room, staring at me with knowing concern. I straightened my back a little, “Mami de la mañana” I said in a soft and slightly strained voice when I noticed her come closer.

She stopped, now standing next to me, leaning against the railing as she tried to look me in the eye. I kept my gaze focused on the front door, both not wanting to look at the pain in my mothers’ eyes and wanting to escape. In the corner of my eye I could see her turn her head to the door after a moment of me not making any effort to look at her, “¿A dónde vas, mija?” she asked when she looked back at me. “¿Por qué te vas? ¿Se trata de la pequeña querida?” she asked me, the worrying tone clear in her voice.

I let out a small sigh as I lowered my gaze a bit, “Tengo que irme, Mami. Ella puede irse si quiere ... no importa, no la detendré.” I said, once again feeling my heart ache. As much as I didn’t want her to leave, I didn’t want her to think she had to stay. I don’t want her to feel like she **has** to do anything. “Simplemente, no puedo enfrentarla, no ahora...necesito estar seguro...“ I said, breathing in a harsh breath as I lowered my head. After a moment of tense silence, I stood up straight and made my way down the stairs, hand still clenching my side as I limped slightly. I stopped a few feet from the door, “Solo necesito algo de tiempo. Regresaré para el desayuno.” I said as I opened the door. Lucky for me, Hooty was still asleep. 

Before mami could say anything I closed the door and walked to the forest. My walk slowly evolving to a speed walk, then a light jog, and soon a full-on sprint through the forest. Even though it hurt like hell when my harsh breaths invaded my lungs and made my chest feel like it was going explode, it was so desperately needed. My thoughts vanishing, my mind clearing up and only focusing on my surroundings. My focus completely on my maneuvers to duck and dive over and under the tiny obstacles in my way.

I was going to run as far and as fast as I can until I couldn’t anymore. Until I either collapse because my legs gave in, or pass out from the pain or lack of oxygen. Whatever it would be, I didn’t care, just as long as I didn’t think about…

-Amity-

**_Amity POV ~_ **

-Cold-

I woke up shivering and clinging to something, _‘Why is it so cold all of the sudden?’_ I groaned, moving my hand over the bed looking for a blanket or… _’Wait...’_ I thought, feeling the empty space next to me. I opened my eyes slightly, _‘Where’s Luz?’_ I looked around the dark room trying to see if she was in the room somewhere.

Bringing my hand up to rub my eye, “Luz…?” I said in a groggy voice still thick with sleep. No answer, I frowned and looked down when I felt a slight movement at the foot of the bed. There I saw a small ball of fluff sleeping on his belly, and cuddled up with a stuffed rabbit. _‘King? How did Luz sneak past you?’_

I gave another low gran as I rolled over to my other side and tried to sit up on the edge of the bed, stretching and rubbing my eyes as I yawned. I walked over to the door, slowly opening it, “Luz?” I said in a half whisper, expecting a reply. Not getting one, I walked down the hallway, _‘She probably woke up for a glass of water or something.’_ I thought as I approached the staircase. I could faintly see a figure standing there, leaning over the railing slightly, “Luz, what’s wrong?” I asked, waiting to hear her voice.

I could see the figure now standing upright, “Ay, querida…” _‘Wh- Camilia?’_ I thought as she came closer to me. My eyes now awake enough to take in the facial expressions the woman had. She looked sad, and worried… _’but why? I thought everything was okay now? Why is she here? And where is Luz??_ ’

I felt her embrace me in a tight hug, not too tight though, but tight enough for me to feel her shaky breathing. This scared me a bit, “Where’s Luz?” I asked softly as I returned her embrace. “Are you okay? Is your arm hurting again?” slight panic in my voice as I pulled back and took her arm.

I could hear her give me a small giggle before she cupped my cheek, “You’re sweet…” she cooed, “…but no. I’m alright, querida.” Her voice almost sounding defeated. She let out a small sigh, “And Luz…went for a run” she shook her head disapprovingly. 

I stepped back aggressively, noticing the older omega flinching a bit as she leaned backwards, “A run?! Why in the gods’ names would she go out for a run before first light?” I asked hysterically. Luz was still injured, she was stabbed for titans’ sake?!

I watched as she lowered her head, _‘What is she…? Is she submitting to me??’_ I thought as she slowly brought her arms up and started hugging herself. “I- I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to yell…” I said as I reached out to place a hand on her shoulder. 

When I touched her, she flinched again, slowly looking me in the eyes again, “It’s- It’s alright. Old habit.” she let out a cold, half-hearted chuckle. _‘Oh-‘_ It hurt me to see them react like this. They are the most lovable people I know, and they’re still afraid of getting hurt. I moved closer to the older omega, trying to comfort her as best I could. “Luz said she needed some time…” she said as I wrapped my arms around her, slightly snuggling under her arm, she was warm, now I knew where Luz got it.

I could feel her lean down, her hand now rubbing my arm, “What does she need time for?” I said, my voice had a lot more fear in than I thought it would have.

She sighed, and gave my arm a slight squeeze, _‘That seems to be a thing, eh? The whole arm-squeeze thing. I wonder if it’s a human thing or a Noceda thing?’_ After a moment she spoke in a hushed tone, “Luz needs time to think. Things can get too overwhelming sometimes for her and then she needs to escape.” She started rubbing my arm again, “since she came back from the Isles the first time, things changed. And now she’s just…cautious. Intense emotions scare her, makes her feel vulnerable, so she runs” she explained, turning her head to look at the door. “But she will come back when she feels better…”

There it was again, that spark of fear in her voice and that glint of hope in her eyes. It sounds like Luz did this so many times before, and each time it had the possibility of her not coming home. Not wanting to distress her further with all my questions, I simply stayed quiet, leaning my head against her. 

We stayed there, comforting each other for a few moments before she started to pull away, “Querida?” she asked half shyly. I responded with a hum and looked up at her, “Could you maybe help me put on a new bandage? Eda amor is still asleep, the curse really took its toll on her yesterday.” I saw her smile softly at the mention of her lover, it felt so pure and sweet. I hummed my laughter and nodded my head before I started leading her to the bathroom, even though she could probably just walk.

When we got to the bathroom I noticed it didn’t look the same as it did last night. Camilia probably noticed my frown because she soon replied to my silent question, “Eda cleaned up, don’t worry about it.” She said as she pulled a chair closer to the sink, _‘Whyy is there a chair in the bathroom??’_ I thought as I walked over to the cabinet to get some more bandages.

Fresh bandages in hand, I turned around and saw that she was already trying to take her bandage off, “Here, let me help…” I said as I took over and slowly started unwrapping her arm. As I took off the thinly sliced apple pieces, I noticed that they all turned into a mucky brown, yet still firm enough to pick up. _‘Ew’_ I thought as I rinsed off the last few pieces, a small gasp escaping my lips. Her wound was a lot better, no black sploshes of blood or withered veins, it was already halfway healed, “Wow…human magic is really strong” I murmured.

Camilia giggled, “Yes, it sure is something. The apples consumed all the bad things like the infection and the venom that was on the knife.” she explained, causing me to give her a concerning look. “Don’t worry so much, querida. Luz knows what she’s doing. And besides, it doesn’t hurt anymore.” she said as she gave me a wide smile.

I smiled as I looked back down, shaking my head as I continued cleaning her wound, then my eyes found something shiny. I looked down at the source and saw a beautiful silver ring with a bright yellow gem on top sit comfortably on Camilia’s finger,

“This is so beautiful…”

I said as I took her hand and brought the ring closer to my face to get a closer look, the gem looking awfully familiar…

“Thank you, querida.

Eda gave it to me when she

Proposed last night…”

Before thinking, I interrupted her words…

“Proposed??

Like…asked you to marry her??”

She nodded her head, and had a bright toothy smile on her face,

“Wh- How??

Is it the same as we do it?”

Her expression dampened slightly,

“No, it’s not really like yours.

We do things…

…differently”

I felt a small ache in my heart, yet still having hope. _‘If Eda did it, so can I, right?’_ I continued with her arm, drying it before I put on a new band aid.

“Well, how different

Exactly?”

I asked, a little nervous for the answer, a fiery blush running over my face. I didn’t even dare to look her in the eyes, but I heard her chuckle softly, making my ears twitch.

“I already told you about some of the

Bad stuff, and the bad packs and things…

…but there’s a whole other story filled with love

And care that a lot of people never find in their lives.

…

…

There are three ways to propose to your mate…

The first is a peaceful wedding

Like Eda and I are having.

Both families accepting the union.

Then the second id when the omega’s family refuses,

So then the alpha challenges that family’s head alpha

In order to get their approval.

And then the third is when the omega already chose

But the alpha still needs to settle,

It can be for a lot of different reasons,

But it all comes down to the omega

Being able to reach their alpha when nobody else can…”

She explained, I paid close attention to what she said as she spoke. I nodded, hoping she would carry on, her bandage now once more fully wrapped up.

“Luz should tell you the story,

You’ll see how different our two worlds really are.

…

But I have to ask you, and I need you to answer honestly…”

I gulped at the sudden seriousness of her voice, but still nodded either way.

“Do you love my daughter?”

_‘Oh- that question’_

“Y- Yes I do,

I love her very much…

But I don’t think she

Feels entirely the same though…

…

_‘Should I mention what happened?’_

_…_

Sh- She had another nightmare while you were away...”

_‘Gods- why?? Why do I feel like I can tell her??’_

“…she woke up and freaked out,

But I talked her through it,

And…”

My expression saddening as I sighed and closed my eyes. I did know what the hell was wrong with me. Why I felt like I could just…talk to her about anything. Is this normal? Why does it feel so, weird? So wrong?

“And you told her that you

Weren’t afraid of her…”

She continued, snapping me out of my dazed thoughts. My blush deepening when I remembered the her taste on my lips and her hands holding mine against her strong, masculine chest..

“Those few words mean so much to her,

I don’t even think you know how much…”

She said, snapping me back to reality, again, this was getting unnerving to say the least. I nodded my head, a small smile still on my face with a darkish blush accompanying it.

“Luz is…difficult.”

_‘What?’_ I looked up at the older omega with a questioning look. This was the first ‘bad’ thing she said about Luz at all. 

“She can be extremely frustrating,

She can be really oblivious,

She can be very happy and playful,

She can be very scared and dangerous,

I’m not going to lie.”

_‘What is she getting at?’_ I thought as I placed a hand on her shoulder.

“There aren’t a lot of people who can deal with her.

You just have this way of handling her.

She’s completely at your mercy,

Do you know that?”

She gave a faint laugh as I shook my head, trying to understand what she’s saying…

“Luz cares about you a lot,

She never stopped talking about you,

I know everything about you and the twins.

She was especially afraid of you,

And what you would do if you knew she was an alpha…

Now you have to try and see what she sees,

And try to understand why she hates herself the way she does…”

_‘She- What? Is that even possible?_

_Luz hating someone? Luz hating herself?’_

“She’s hurt in places bandages can’t heal,

She aches and pains in places I can’t soothe.

She’s crashed a few times before,

And she still stood up.”

A sad smile now present on her face, her voice sounded strained like she didn’t want to tell me these things…

“I know Luz can be a handful,

And I know she can do stupid things sometimes.

I- I saw so many sides of her today…

I saw a caring daughter,

A lovable girl,

An incredibly smart witch, human or not,

A fierce warrior goddess,

I mean really??

Who else can say they went up

Against three guys without magic and survived?

…

(I gave out a chuckle, absentmindedly rambling out my thoughts and feelings)

…

But I also saw her pain,

And her hurt.

I saw a little girl begging for someone

To hold her close and tell her that

Everything is going to be alright.

I saw someone that doesn’t want to

Be alone anymore but is still afraid of

Letting people in.

I saw her fear,

I saw her shaking and

Trembling like a mad dog

With fear in her eyes,

I had to hear her scream and cry out for help

Because of what she went through,

And you know what?

I still loved her…

I still loved her in every single version I saw of her,

I loved all her smiles and all her scars.

And if I could,

If she allowed me to,

I would kiss every single scar on her body

If that meant she would finally see

How beautiful she is to me…”

(I breathed out a deep sight)

“I just wish I knew more about her,

Knew more about your traditions,

Knew how to help her…”

I sighed deeply, my head still tilted down, my ears sulking, my heart longing. I felt her tug at my arm slightly, “I think I have something that might help…” she said, and before I could ask her anything she was already out the door and heading to Luz’s room.

By the time I caught up to her we were standing in front of Luz’s bookcase with her magic books neatly stacked on the shelves. I watched her as she seemed to be scanning the books, “What are you looking for?” I asked in a sheepish voice.

She briefly glanced in my direction and smiled, “Our gems tell up so much about us, sometimes all we need to do is pay attention.” She said when she finally took a book from the broad collection and handed it to me.

“Gems and their stories?” I asked, questioning what she wants me to do. She nodded, her smile still present on her face. I started flipping through the book when suddenly my eye caught a familiar name, “Opal” I said out loud.

She giggled, and placed a hand on my shoulder, causing me to look up at her. She rubber her forehead against mine and whispered, “She loves you, but she doesn’t know it yet. Don’t give up on her.” She placed a small kiss on my forehead before she walked away, stooping in the doorframe, “I’m going to start making breakfast and some coffee, would you like to try some?” I nodded, my mouth still agape because of the things she just told me. “Luz will be home soon…” she added as she started walking down the hall.

After a moment or two I shook my head and opened the book again, trying to find the same page I found just now. Walking over to the bed, I sat down and soon started to read…

\-------------------------------------------

**_Opal_ **

_Legendary stone of pure magic._

_An opal baring alpha would be more powerful than even the strongest of Garnet baring alphas, more glory than any Emerald baring omega, more love than any Rose Quarts baring omega. In conclusion, Opal gems consist of all the colors of the stones we are gifted to represent us. Many Opals are considered mysterious, dangerous and bad luck, and was discarded upon discovery, but that all was proved wrong in the early 19 th century._

_Opal baring alphas have extreme empathy. If the Opal is exposed to toxic and destructive energies, the Opal will mimic them and intensify it tenfold in both internal and external ways. If the Opal is nurtured and cared for in a safe, positive environment with good, honest and caring energies, the Opal would mimic that same energy and intensify it tenfold in both internal and external ways._

_Opals are also known to chance color when the barer feels an intense state of emotion that can quite often be overwhelming for the barer. The gem will try to absorb as much of that overwhelming emotions as it can, but can often lead to sudden emotional outbursts after the event took place._

_Opal baring alphas need to be handled with extreme care, they will often feel alone and only sometimes actually need alone time to recharge. These alphas will forever have a war raging on inside of themselves, because they are capable of feeling any and all emotions at certain times, both good and bad._

_Opal baring alphas are usually great leaders and kind rulers, and are able to flip their emotions off during battle. Any omega that tries to subdue this alpha needs to be able to handle both of the sides they have. Bringing calm, peace, and understanding to the two raging wolves inside this alphas’ heart._

_Opals are ruled by the sun and all four elements, and have a strong connection with the moon. Each of these alphas’ recharge in their own way, it is always an unknown._

\-------------------------------------------

 _‘Ooh- I get it now…I understand’_ I thought as I continued to read the page. My mind completely focused on the book, lost in time. I was determined to be the best omega I could be for my alpha, even if she doesn’t know it yet. _‘She’ll know in time, she’ll tell me when she’s ready…’_

Suddenly I felt a rumble in my chest, an oddly familiar one. I breathed in deeply to try and catch a whiff at who is suddenly talking to Camilia. My heart rate quickening when I heard irregular footsteps come up the stairs, I rushed to the door, looking down the hall my eyes locked onto young earthy brown. A small gasp escaping my parted lips as they turn into a wide grin.

I ran towards the girl, tears in the corners of my eyes, arms ready to embrace her again, “Luz!! You’re back!!” I said when I felt her tense in my arms.

-“Wh- What are you still doing here Amity?”-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy Every Creature...!!  
> Thank you all for reading. Hope you liked this chapter, please leave a comment if you did. And if you have any questions or suggestions you can drop them in the comments too. You can follow me on Instagram @azy_creature13 for new release dates and sneak peeks.


	12. Broken, And Bonded Together...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyy Every Creature...!!!
> 
> I know I've been taking forever to write this one, but you'll soon understand why. This one was really complex. Really sensitive topics in the beginning, but it does sweeten as it goes along. This chapter is also purely Lumity, just cause...  
> Uhm...I'm sorry to say that this chapter is shorter than my previous ones, but that's mainly because I want this one to completely focus on Luz and her whole- thingy-   
> This one for me, hits hard because that was me once upon a time. 
> 
> And also...I made you guys three new surprises!! I hope you guys will like them though <3 go check them out on my dashboard and tell me what you guys think and which one of my stories you love the most ;P
> 
> Happy reading my curious creatures <3 take care!!
> 
> I can't wait to see what you guys thought of all of these<3  
> See you again soon <3  
> <3 Azy_creature13...

**_Luz POV ~_ **

**_#_Trigger Warning!!_#_ **

**_#_This first bit hits really hard my creatures, please be careful <3 _#_ **

**_#_Luz crashed, Camilia’s worst fear- seeing her daughter like that, and not being able to help her. But don’t worry <3 Luz will be okay and Camilia won’t worry so much. Amity to the rescue!! _#_ **

**_#_Please be cautious my fellow creatures <3 I’m not even joking_#_ **

**#_If you ever felt like Luz does in the beginning of this chapter, please look after yourself if you want to be alone, or seek help if you need someone to talk to…if you want, you can even just vent in the comments (It’ll be private <3) or you can message me on my Instagram <3_#**

**#_Just know, you’re not alone, you’re loved, you’re valid, and you ARE freaking amazing!! And that I’m always here for you, my creatures <3_#**

I groaned in annoyance when I came to. Opening my eyes slightly, stinging because of the bright early morning sun, ‘ _Why the fuck is the sun always so bright…’_ I thought as another deep groan erupted out of my chest. My body felt…weak. I couldn’t even move my hands much less anything else, it seemed my body was still in deep slumber, the pain not yet caught up with reality. My chest slowly rising and falling as wheezing laboured breaths escaped my blood-coated yet chapped lips. My eyes unfocused and staring up to the interlocked branches and the gaps to the clear sky from the forest floor. I felt so tired. I was so damn tired.

I don’t know how long I was out, or even how long I just laid there under the orange leafed tree, features emotionless, gaze unbroken, but mind finally quiet. The world around me slowly starting to flood my senses as I became more conscious. It started small, I noticed the leaves were moving as I felt the wind sift through my hair and brush the grass against my skin. The rustle of the living softly invading my hearing, a small trickle hidden in between chirps and skree’s of little monster-like creatures. _‘…water…’_ I never felt as thirsty as I did at that moment when I realized I heard running water.

My throat felt so dry and scratchy that even breathing felt wrong. Life and consciousness slowly crawled down my spine as I felt the coolness of the ground seep into my body, waking up every nerve along the way. My shoulders felt bruised and heavy, stiff. My chest almost felt hallow with the numbed pain slowly growing more intense with each breath. My side stared burning, forcing me to try and move my hand closer to the wound, a pained expression now rearranging onto my face. 

It wasn’t the first time I woke up like this…tired, sore, wounded, lost…empty. I could feel a part of me waiting to see a familiar face that’ll scold me for crashing in the first place, but the other part of me was glad I didn’t. A familiar face, _‘Mami…Eda…Nhazaya (‘Nha-zay-a’) …Amity…’_ the names of those close to me flow through my mind as another low groan hums against my lips. 

I started to sit up slowly, grunting and groaning as I started leaning against a tree. I didn’t need to think about that omega right now, right? _‘Uugh…’_ I groaned as my hands filtered through my hair before gripping it tightly, _‘…What the hell is wrong with me? Why can’t she just stay out of my head?? I didn’t even want her to know, and now (sigh) now she’s…kissing me so I don’t try to hurt her. Pretending like all the other omegas do back home when there’s an alpha around. I didn’t want this…’_ I thought as I leaned back against the tree.

_‘…but…I want her’_ the small thought rang through my mind causing my expression to soften, my grip no longer in my hair, my arms now lightly hugging my chest, _‘She just… smells so damn nice. Like fresh baked chocolate chip cookies and strawberries. Like a warm sunny spring day. Her scent makes me feel so safe, she makes me forget what a fucked up mess I am, what a monster I’ve become.’_ I squeezed my hands tighter around my arms. 

I breathed out a deep sigh before I heard the small splashes of water to my left, causing me to turn my head slowly and see a small spring, the morning dew still melting off of the plants and splashing into it. _‘Water’_ I thought as I stretched over to put my hand in the clear cold water. Only when a sharp stinging sensation shoots through my arm, I noticed that my knuckles were bloody and the skin was split open in multiple places. _‘Huh. Guess that happened…’_

I moved closer to the small spring, slowly submerging both my hands, feeling how the cold water washes over my battered skin. Blood both dried and fresh swirling and mixing with the crystal clear water. A gentle soothing touch caressing my slightly shaky hands, a feeling so pure it caused me to close my eyes in peaceful bliss as a content sigh leaves my chest.

The tips of my fingers started planting themselves into the muddy surface, my back arching as I leaned further down, shifting most my weight on my arms as I kneeled with my knees against the cool earth. Grounded…complete…relaxed. There are so many words that can explain what I feel right now, yet none of them the perfect fit to this feeling in my chest. An oddly familiar feeling, _‘She makes me feel this…complex too. Does she even know? Would she even care? She has no reason to…’_

With that last thought I bent down lower, my head hovering a few inches above the water, the very tips of my hair dancing on the water. I splashed some water over my face a few times, my hands dragging over my face, each time a little slower than before. Honestly, I’m just enjoying the calming gesture, feeling the water wash off all of the filth and blood from my previous encounter, even if it was already washed off before. 

I ran my hands through my hair, dampening it a little each time I did. I sighed deeply, _‘I probably have to start heading home soon. I told mami I’ll be home for breakfast.’_ I thought as I looked up and around to find the way to the Owl house. I splashed some water on my face one last time before I started, well, tried to stand up. 

Half way up right I got really light headed and leaned against a boulder thing a few steps from where I woke up. There was a small amount of blood and some vomit on the other side, _‘Uh- oh, yeah’_ I remembered puking my lungs out shortly after my legs gave in, and before I passed out because of the pain raging and wrecking my body. Not even that was new news by now.

_‘I’m sure its fine’_ I thought as I shook my head slightly as I looked away from that area, placing a hand on my wound and the other over my chest as I stumbled a bit as I walked away from my crash site. I made it to about a few hundred meters from the Owl House, and I just…I was just too tired to keep walking like this, barely making any progress on my own. There was one person I knew would be able to- not only find me, but also carry me home quickly with ease, “Hooty!” Well, demon. He might not be my first pick, but he was going to have to do now, hopefully Amity already left, I didn’t have the energy to deal with her too. 

I waited a few moments, nothing happened, I groaned in annoyance, “Hooty, I know you can hear me! Come here, please?” I managed to say as loud as my weak wounded body could allow. “I need your help…” I said a little softer than before in a defeated voice. 

Soon I heard a rustle in the bushes in the direction of where I assumed the Owl House was, and it was getting louder and louder by the second. Maybe if I cared I would’ve tried to look a little better, or even a little threatening until I was sure it was Hooty, but here I was, trembling, out of breath, weak, tired, probably about to collapse, and leaning against a tree for what looks like dear life. Suddenly the house demon showed himself, “Hiiii Luuuuz!!!” he exclaimed with his normal cheery, creepy voice. Honestly, if I didn’t need help this much, I wouldn’t have asked him to help. “Whoa- Luz…You look horrrrrrible.” he said as he slowly twirled upside down and ended close to my face, “What happened?”

I looked up at the house demon and saw genuine concern and worry in his eyes, his normal cheery smile now replaced with a worried one. It surprised me a bit, I rarely ever saw Hooty act like this, _‘Did I really look that bad?”_ I thought as I tried to straighten my back further. “I’m alright, Hooty. Just a little tired, that’s all.” I said, waving him off as I tried to give him a small smile. “Could you maybe take me home?” I asked in a soft voice. I swear, if he wasn’t that close to my face, he wouldn’t have heard me at all.

I could feel him nuzzle against my cheek so gently I barely felt it. I heard him hum before he started twirling and twisting around me, slowly applying pressure, enough to hold me, but not enough to hurt me further. (That was almost impossible) When he was sure he could pick me up without hurting me, immediately started to lead me through the forest, over the bushes and rocks, and under the tree branches and…low hanging vines? _‘I don’t remember that from this morning? Then again, I don’t remember much after I left the Owl House’_

When we got to the Owl House he opened the door, “Luz is back…” he said in a normal ‘inside’ voice, _‘Huh- Who knew Hooty could do that…’_ I thought as he untangled himself around me, placing me in the center of the living room. “I told you I could find her, Camilia.” _‘Mami?’_

I turned my head weakly towards the kitchen when I heard the footsteps coming closer, still out of breath and dizzy because of the lack of air being consumed by my lungs, “¡¿Mija?!” she exclaimed with shock and fear very clear in her voice. She came to a stop in front of me, even with my blurry vision I could still see her hesitant and shaky hands hovering an inch or so from my face. I didn’t want to look at her, to see that disappointment in her eyes, to see how much I’ve hurt her for this, this war between my heart and my head. 

“Oh Dios mío...” she said softly with a gasp, she pulled her hands away from me for a second, “¿¿Que pasó??” she asked as she placed her hands carefully on my shoulders. I knew she could feel just how weak I was, I could feel her grip get firmer as I turned my head down and away from her. She removed her one hand from my shoulder and cupped my chin, gently nudging me to look at her, “¿Estás bien mija?” she asked softly. 

Her voice, the fear and concern hidden in her caring words. I haunted me, she didn’t raise me like this, she’s already been through so much, and now she has to deal with me, perfect. (dark sarcasm) “I’m fine, mami. I just…tripped and fell somewhere.” I tried to make up something so she wouldn’t stress so much, obviously it didn’t work, because she already knew what happened. As a last attempt I pulled back from her firm embrace with a weak smile. “Y- You know how clumsy I can be.” I forced a chuckle, and almost immediately regretted it.

I let out a grunt and a groan as I fell forward slightly. That forced chuckle caused a chain reaction of some sorts, I could feel it bounce off of every rib in my chest as my breath is pushed out of my lungs with a low wheeze. “¿¿Donde duele, mija?? I heard her ask before I shut my eyes tight. A few seconds went by, my chest feels like it’s on the verge of collapsing, my lungs refusing to draw in any air. My head started spinning again. My arm now resting on mami’s shoulder as I leaned forward even more. “Mija…” I heard her say, but I couldn’t respond. “Mija, listen to me…breathe…” she said as she placed her hand on my jaw, tilting my head up. 

As if that gesture was all that my body was waiting for, I breathed in a harsh breath, my eyes shooting open as I did. Instantly starting to cough, I wrapped my arms around my chest as I fell to my knees. My eyes starting to water with each couch as it wrecked my body. Everything was a haze, a blur as I sat there cradling myself in a desperate attempt to stop the pain. I felt a hand being placed on my back, and soon started moving in a swirling pattern, one that would both soothe me and help to stop the coughing.

It felt like I was in this state of intense pain for hours on end, when in reality it probably only lasted a few seconds. By the time my senses cleared again, and the coughing stopped, my whole body loosened up, the tension fading away into the quiet the Owl House inhabited. I could breathe a little deeper now, without starting another coughing fit, thank goodness. 

I needed to go to my room. I needed to try and fix myself, before…before…before someone sees how vulnerable I am right now. How weak I was over all. I needed to be strong, fierce, for mami. I looked up towards the stairs, my hands still folded on my chest as my arms crossed over it. _‘I need to be strong again. I can’t show weakness like this.’_ With that thought, and subconscious one-way conversation, I started to stir, to try and get up, “Aquí, déjame ayudarte...” mami said in a soft voice as she took my arm in an attempt to help me up.

As soon as I got to my feet I pulled my arm away from her, “I said I was fine” I said in a dismissive tone and a deep frown. My eyes still focused on the floor as I slowly turned away from her and headed to the stairs, hand clenching my side.

I started limping up the steps of the stairs before I heard mami talk again, “Mija, por favor déjame ayudarte” She pleaded, making me freeze in place, not daring to turn and face her.

A moment or two of silence crept into the house. It made everything a lot colder than it needed to be, “No, mami. I’ll be fine on my own. You don’t have to worry so much about me.” I said in an emotionless voice. I didn’t mean to sound so…dead…I just didn’t have the energy to sound better. “We’ve talked about this, please?” I said as I lowered my head once more. “Leave me be…” I added before I continued my journey up the stairs. _‘I’m sorry, mami. I really am. At least I won’t have to deal with…’_

In an instant, a split second, my mind drew a blank, my thought stopped mid-sentence, warm golden eyes locked onto mine as I froze a step or two away from the top of the stairs. I widened my eyes, _‘Wh-‘_ I started to think before the omega ran towards me, causing me to flinch, my features changing to those of shock. “Luz!! You’re back!!” she exclaimed in a relieved, yet happy voice as she wrapped her arms around me, her hands clenching the material of my hoodie on my back as if to keep me close to her. Almost like, _‘She doesn’t want me to leave…like she actually wants me to stay. Wait, what am I thinking?!’_

“Wh- What are you still doing here Amity?” I managed to say in a slightly annoyed, yet very weak voice. I could tell it caught her off guard because she pulled back a bit and looked at me with pure confusion on her face. “I thought you’d (grunt) have gone home by now.” I said as I tried to pull myself even further away from the omega. “The twins must be worried s- sick.” I added, now free from her arms, but not her peaceful, homey scent. “Y- You should probably go home…” I said as I stepped back, lowering my gaze, sadness leaking onto my face, _‘Please…’_

I kept my gaze fixed on the floor, I started leaning against the wall as I tried to go around the omega owning my heart. When I got to her side, “Th- They know I’m here…with you” she said softly. I jerked away further into the wall when I felt cold fingers touch my free hand. The sudden movement and the impact against the wall released a shockwave of pain through my chest and abdomen, causing me to grunt lowly and aggressively as I leaned forward. My shoulder resting against the wall as I closed my eyes with a deep frown on my face, trying to slow my breathing. “Luz?! Are you okay??” she said with a gasp as she came closer to me, placing a hand on my other shoulder as she tried to lean over to look me in the eyes.

When I felt her hand settle on my shoulder, and the pain no longer clouding my vision as much, I pushed her away, nudging her hand away from me as I quickly stood up straight, and took a few steps away from her, “I’m fine” I said dismissively. “I’m just tired…” _‘Liar’_ “…you should probably go.” I added with a sigh, my voice defeated. Perfectly replicating how I felt, defeated, weak, helpless, broken. 

“Why don’t you want me to touch you?” she asked, completely ignoring my statement. I stayed quiet, my mouth not being able to form the words swirling in my mind, _‘Because something as chaotic as me doesn’t deserve the comfort you bring’_. I took a hesitant step forward, trying not to falter, not to show how much I need her. “I’m not going anywhere.” she said in a soothing voice, causing me to pause slightly before continuing my attempt to get to my room. “I’m not leaving you.” _‘You should. You should run far away from me.”_ I thought as I kept walk- limping away from her. “Luz…” she pleaded, once more stopping me in my tracks, “…please, you don’t have to be alone anymore. Let me take care of you pl-“

“No” I interrupted harshly, “Just- Just go away. Leave me alone!” I spoke as I started to hug myself. I never want to burden anyone with my mess. I should be the one helping them, fixing them, not the other way around. 

I heard a slight soft gasp come from the young omega at my words. They were hollow, a desperate cry not to be left alone. “Querida…” mami said softly in a whisper somewhere behind us, “…she’s not going to let you stay, come.”

“Then tell me why, Luz? Why do you want me to leave?” the young omega asked in an aggravated yet protective voice. “I’m not just going to walk away and pretend I don’t see you hurting.” she said as I heard her take a step closer to me. “I know you feel it too” she said softly in a voice that sounded almost desperate, taking another step. “I told you that I’ll always be here for you, and I meant it.” she continued as she came closer to me. Her voice bringing her closer to me with each word said, _‘Please…’_ “You know that…” she said softer, now standing right behind me.

I felt a soft pressure slowly being applied around my arm as she slowly, yet firmly places her hand on the inside of my forearm, “If you want me to leave so badly, look me in the eyes and tell me to go away” she stated as she gave a light tug on my arm. I turned my head the other way, she was so close to breaking down these walls I’ve paid for in blood and tears. I knew it was just a matter of time before this girl finally found my tiny heart in my maze of ten-foot walls. My chest hurt, but not physically, no, it hurt in a much deeper way. _‘Wh- What’s happening to me…?’_ The walls slowly crumbling and cracking. “But…” she said, hesitation clear in her voice, “…if for some reason you want me to stay, then I’ll stay as long as you want.”

_‘What do I do?? I can’t look her in the eye or she’ll see, and I don’t…I don’t want her to leave. But I can’t make her stay, can I?? But- But what if she really wants to stay? No no no no no. Stop putting your hopes up for something that will probably never happen.’_ My thoughts ran wild, making my eyes dart around, never resting on anything for more than a moment. My heart was beating so fast, I thought it might break out of the cage it’s been caught in. I don’t know which was panicking more, my head or my heart. I was trapped between my drastic need to not show any weakness, and the selfish desire to let her stay with me. I was so caught up in the battle between the two decisions that I didn’t even notice that the omega in question, moved.

I felt soft lips pressed against my cheekbone, the gesture ripping me out of the torturous thoughts running through my mind. I turned my head towards the omega, my eyes widening at the sight of her and the sudden loving gesture. Now was the first time I actually looked at her since I woke up. My eyes tracing down the few stray strands of hair that flowed and rested over the side of her face. My eyes then rested on the small, soft, warm smile present on her face. Almost giving the illusion of a loving, motherly glow. My eyes now slowly traveling up to her cheeks, our faces now so close that I can see the very light freckles hidden in a faint rosy blush. My eyes locked onto kind golden ones, and I froze like a deer in headlights as my breathing stopped and I flinched away a bit, not breaking eye contact. _‘You’re beautiful…’_

I watched as she slowly brought her free hand up to my face. She probably saw my expression change because she made a soft and soothing ‘shhh’ sound, “it’s okay…you’re okay” she said as her hand came closer to me. I felt cold, slender fingers brush up against my jaw towards my ear before I felt a palm cup my jaw. My breath now coming in short slow burst, my eyes wide in anticipation. The whole world faded into nothing, my head getting fuzzier as the scent of this beautiful omega filled my lungs. She smelled different, but I couldn’t quite figure out how or why. “I’m not going to hurt you” she said in a voice barely above a whisper as her thumb brushes over my cheek, breaking through the walls, and completely exposing me to the mercy of this omega.

My sight starting to blur as her words rang through my head. Fresh, emotion filled tears stinging the corners of my eyes. I felt her tilt my head down slightly, and placed a small kiss on my forehead, “I promise” she whispered as she placed her forehead against mine. Both her hands rested underneath my jaw, the tips of her fingers sifting through my hair. And that’s it…that’s all it took. In a moment the tension in my body melted away, soft sobs started to erupt from my chest as I wrapped my arms around her waist, clutching the material of her shirt in my fists against her back, my head hiding in the crook of her neck.

I could feel her arms wrap around my neck, her one hand now freely running through my hair. She whispered sweet nothings into my ear as she eased my soft crying. We stood there for a moment or two longer. It felt so nice, safe and warm. I didn’t want it to end. Her hand came to a halt, and I could feel her head move a bit away from me, she placed another small kiss on the edge of my ear. “Let’s get you cleaned up.” she said softly as she started to run her fingertips through my hair again, “Then you can take a nap after you eat something, okay?”

I nodded my head a little before loosening my death grip on her shirt and slowly start to stand up straight, or well, as straight as I can anyways. She hummed and turned her head, “Can you please get her some clean and comfy clothes?” she asked, reminding me that we weren’t alone. I don’t think mami said anything, but I don’t know if it was just because I zoned out or if she didn’t say anything at all. All I did hear was the soft breaths the young omega took and my heart banging in my ears.

Before long she helped me to the bathroom, and caught me when I occasionally stumbled over a non-existing thing, or when I started to feel incredibly dizzy. When we got to the bathroom Ami helped me sit down on the chair near the sink, she walked back when I heard a small knock coming from the door. I’ve never been this dazed before, this was new entirely. The pain felt numb, dulled out somehow, and I could slowly breathe more and more, a little deeper without that ache in my chest. “Luz?” she asked softly before she turned my head to look me in the eyes. “I’m going to take off your hoodie, okay?” she continued as her thumbs rub back and forth over my cheeks.

I nodded before I started to pull the piece of clothing up, I could feel her tug along and hold it so I can just pull my arms out. She slowly pulled it over my head and threw it over what looked like a spear stabbed into the wall. She turned back to me, both her hands slowly filtering through my hair before they came to a rest at the base of my neck. “Will you be okay on your own?” she asked with an eyebrow slightly raised, her features showing hints of embarrassment and concern, along with a fiery red blush spreading from the tip of one ear to the other.

“Uh-“ the sound escaping from my throat as realization struck. “Yeah, I can manage.” I said, as an equally blooming blush spreads across my face, causing the young omega to giggle softly. I couldn’t help but smile hearing it, watching her as she closed her eyes and shook her head. 

She leaned closer to me once more, her hands now cupping my jaw as her lips pressed against my forehead again. “Alright.” she said in a half whisper, “If you need me, I’ll be in our room.” she ran her hand through my hair one last time before she walked out of the bathroom, closing the door and leaving me alone in the odd furnished room. _‘Our room…I like that’_ I thought as a smile spread over my face.

I got undressed and got into the shower. The cold water ran down my neck and back. Washing away all the sweat and grime I got from my morning run. I felt lighter, more alive than I ever have when I woke up after a crash. It was a nice change of pace. And Amity…she’s been so gentle, soft, and patient with me. And the kisses, the gestures, the amount of love and affection in every moment of our interaction.

- _‘Just like in the stories’-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy Every Creature...!!  
> Thank you all for reading. Hope you liked this chapter, please leave a comment if you did. And if you have any questions or suggestions you can drop them in the comments too. You can follow me on Instagram @azy_creature13 for new release dates and sneak peeks.  
> Stay safe, Stay weird, Stay wild...  
> <3 Azy_creature13


	13. The Little Things Matter The Most

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyy Every Creature...!!
> 
> I hope everyone had an amazing Holiday season <3
> 
> Time for a fluff-bomb XD   
> No, seriously. I think this may be a liiiiittle too cute. I could be wrong though ;)
> 
> We start off with a nice mother-daughter thing,  
> then we move on to a cute little thing with CamEda,  
> and then I sprinkled in some sweetness for some our Lumity.
> 
> Also, I noticed that we are almost at 1 000 kudos for this fic alone. (surprised pika face) 
> 
> Thank you all so much for this level of support <3 
> 
> I hope you guys like this one <3  
> Enjoy<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy Every Creature...!!
> 
> I know this one took forever, and some more. But thank you all for waiting so patiently for this one. I know everyone was pretty eager for this update <3 
> 
> I also wanted to make this one special because it's the 13th chapter, and I am "creature13"...so I give you guys an extra-long chapter (around 10K words) just because I want to do something special for you creatures!! 
> 
> I also noticed that we are almost at 1 000 kudos for this fic alone. (surprised pika face) <3 <3  
> So, I've been thinking of doing something special for when we hit 1 000 kudos, but I have no idea what. So, instead I want to hear what you guys would like...<3  
> Please leave me a suggestion down in the comments, or dm me on insta. Every idea is welcome <3
> 
> \---------(Brace your hearts----its gonna get really sweet)--------
> 
> We start off with a mother-daughter scene, then a very cute Lumity scene, a loving CamEda scene, and then a wonderfully sweet breakfast for everyone <3
> 
> I really hope you guys like this one <3  
> Please do remember to tell me what you guys think <3 the breakfast scene was a request by one of my readers. So if you have any suggestions, don't hesitate to drop them into the comments, or DM me on insta, or on Twitter (@ACreature13).
> 
> Enjoy <3

**#__Well, you creatures liked the Mother-Daughter__#**   
**#__bonding time Amity had with Camilia__#**   
**#__So here I gift you this short piece__#**

**#__For now__#**

**#__Enjoy <3__#**

**_Amity POV~_ **

I heard the door shut behind me with a click, making my ears twitch, my hand still resting on the handle. A wide, loving smile still sitting proudly on my face, along with a rosy pink blush. A content sigh leaving my parted lips as I closed my eyes, “Our room” I hummed softly, I could feel a soft flutter consume my heart.

Camilia whispered something in her language in a voice that sounded like she was dazed in disbelief. It caught me a little off guard though because even in harsh moments her voice was always calm and soothing. I looked over to ‘our room’ to see the older omega standing by the doorway with wide-eyed shock plastered on her face, her mouth stammering unheard words. “H- How did you…how did you get her to do that, querida?” she finally asked with furrowed brows as I started walking to our room. “She never let anyone that close before, not even me.” She said hesitantly, placing a shaky hand on her chest as I walked past her, my simple smile not even able to comprehend this joyous feeling in my chest. 

I shook my head and raised my shoulders slightly, “I just…I just showed her that I’m not going to leave her.” I said, turning around to face the older omega. “That I didn’t want to leave her. That I don’t want to leave her, ever.” I said with a sense of determination I didn’t seem to recognize. An unknown rumble brewing in my chest. It reminded me of when I was younger when I first got the hideout in the library. But this, this was more intense than that. It felt more centered somehow. I could feel my omega stirring inside of me, encouraging this feeling. This dire feeling of possession. This burning need to claim what’s…

_Mine._

_This. Is. Mine._

_She. Is. Mine._

_And I’m not going to let anyone or anything hurt her ever again._

These few words and a single statement wrapped in a promise was all that rang through my head. Words coming from deep inside my heart, from my omega. All of this, this wasn’t anything I’ve read in the books on mates and bonds before. This was something new entirely. Maybe it had something to do with the alpha that I’m swooning over, a human and not of Isles heritage.

“You did what I thought was impossible, querida,” she said in a soft encouraging voice as she firmly grasped my elbows and gave a few light squeezes. “I saw something in her that I thought I’d never see again.” she continued, her face now a few inches from mine, our eyes locked onto each other. Her earthy eyes holding a new kind of shine, buzzing with so much life. Completely different than earlier this morning. She had a bright, wide toothy smile on her face. You could tell it was a real smile, one that causes the corners of your eyes to wrinkle a little, one she and her daughter regularly had, although not always…anymore. A few soft chuckles escaping here and there between her words, “I saw hope. I saw peace. I saw how comfortable she is around you, especially when she’s vulnerable like this.”

I could feel the soft blush on my face get warmer as those words reached my ears. _‘I make her feel comfortable. Safe’_ I thought, this feeling brewing even more intense, almost addictive. It made me feel calm, yet restless? Like I could run for miles and miles, but a desire to stay right here is overpowering. Right here with the alpha that makes my heart flutter with a warmth I’ve never had with anyone else. _‘I guess it’s only fair for me to make her feel as comfortable and safe as she makes me feel’_

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I was suddenly pulled into a snug hug by the older omega. My smile faltered for a moment before changing to a wide one. I wrapped my arms around her waist, both of us completely embracing the other. My forehead rested against her cheek, I could feel her give a soft content hum as her hand moved over a part of my back and shoulder blade. The tips of my ears started to burn a little as they lightly flapped, casually exposing the joy I felt, but this time I didn’t care. I didn’t have to worry about being scolded for feeling like this, or fear that my happiness would be taken away. Is this what it felt like to have a mother who actually loves you and is happy for your happiness?

Suddenly the older omega’s hand came to an unexpected halt. I could feel her freeze in place for a moment before she pulled away. Maybe I spoke too soon, so to speak. She held me at arm’s length, both her hands firmly grasping my shoulders. I looked up at her in confusion, wondering if I did anything wrong. That’s when I noticed she was looking at me with a stern look on her features along with a raised eyebrow, my joyful bliss turned into an anxious whirlpool. My cheeks no longer harboring a soft blush, my face pale as my ears froze, my wide eyes locked onto hers. I watched as her eyes traveled over my own features, my ears slowly lowering as she did so. 

My ears now pinned down completely, my breath captured in my chest, refusing to come out. I felt like I was about to be punished for acting like a child like I have been so many times before. _‘Stop behaving like a child, Amity. YOU are a BLIGHT. It’s time you acted like it.’_ My parents’ words from multiple events in my life invaded my mind, sucking away all the joy I had. 

The older omega’s eyes locked onto mine once more, they now inhabited by a sparkle within them unlike I’ve seen before. A warm, exciting smile slowly forming on her face, and then, as if it all collapsed, her expression burst into a glowing smile and a loving laugh. Both her hands now cupping my cheeks, she leaned forward, placing her forehead against mine. She kept saying something in her language, but she was talking so fast I couldn’t figure out what she might’ve said or not. She sounded happy, really happy, excited, relieved. But I have no idea why? 

She kept either stroking the side of my face with her hand or rubbing her thumb over my cheeks as she spoke. She was just bubbling with joy, “Today is the start of something beautiful.” she said in a hushed voice as she rubbed her forehead against mine. “I’ll go finish breakfast. There is much to celebrate.” she said as she pulled away and made her way to the door, “I’ll bring up some food in a little while.” She looked at me with the most loving and motherly smile I have ever seen. 

I stood there, completely bamboozled. No words escaping my parted lips, my eyes still wide with a raised eyebrow as I looked at her, hoping she would at least give me some sort of hint to what just happened. She just stood there, her hand resting on the bedroom door, the other resting lightly against her chest. A wide, soft, lively smile on her features, her eyes held a soothing warmth I only briefly saw before. She let out a content hum before she turned and left the room, closing the door behind her.

_‘What was…that all about?’_ I thought as I shook my head, still looking at the door as a small crooked smile appeared on my face, _‘She’s probably talking about the engagement.’_ I thought as I breathed out a soft set of chuckles. With that thought, a memory flashed into my mind, a memory of the young dark maned alpha. The memory of how her face changed in a few mere moments, how surprised and happy she was last night. I thought back to how peaceful she looked as the tips of my fingers traced the scars on her earthy brown skin. “ _Her skin is so soft. And surprisingly warm. And…her lips…the way she tasted…”_ a blush started creeping across my face. The tip of my finger traced my bottom lip as they tighten into a wide, toothy smile. A soft giggle bubbling from my heart flowed through my parted lips with ease.

Absentmindedly, my eyes wandered to the bed, the same bed we shared just the night before, just a few…hours? My eyes slightly narrowed at that, my eyebrows furrowed as my smile slowly shrunk. Bits of memories flashed in my mind. The bitter kind.

I thought of how she always avoided talking about her home when we were kids. I always figured she wasn’t happy or didn’t have a home in the human world. I never thought it would be this barbaric. It’s strange how the little weird things she did helped paint a much bigger picture now. The way she never let anyone go somewhere on their own, even if she had something else to do. The way she acted when Boscha was being so disrespectful towards Willow. Luz was absolutely furious about it and challenged Boscha to a Grudgeby match with absolutely no chance of winning at all. But she did it anyway because there was a chance Willow wouldn’t be bullied anymore. Then when the Owl La- Eda was captured. Luz broke into the emperors’ castle and disarmed all the guards, fought the emperor, won the fight, threatened Kikimora, and saved them with four spells.

JUST FOUR BASIC SPELLS!!

I could feel the soft pelt-like material rub gently against my fingers as I fiddled with it in my hands, my mind wandering to a place far away from here. The memory of last night coming into view. She was so scared. She was completely lost in her nightmare, even after she woke up. My thumb ran over the tips of my two fingers as I remember what her scars felt like as I traced them cautiously. I could hear every steady heartbeat, every shaky breath, and every little hum or purr, or sometimes even a little growl in her sleep as I laid beside her, with my head on her chest.

As I set down the pillow I’ve been fluffing for the past few minutes, my mind wandered to all sorts of places. I set the second pillow down neatly, then straightened the covers of the bed, _‘What’s that?’_ I thought as my eyes locked onto a piece of paper sticking out between the pages of the book I was busy reading. I picked up the book carefully, making sure to pinch the pages so the smaller piece of paper can’t fall out. I opened the book and found a written letter, as well as a photograph. 

I took the photograph in my hand and started studying it. There were two figures in it, one I could recognize as Luz. But she had strange markings on her face. Black covered, and encased her eyes, making it seem that her eye sockets were filled with pools of black ink. Thick black lines stretched from the corners of her eyes, down and curved slightly before it stopped on her cheekbone. Over her bare skin and the blackness painted on it, small, beautiful swirling patterns were drawn in crisp white as they bloomed uncontrollably from her temple to the middle of her eyebrow, and all the way down the inky black streak on her face. Her hair was messy, (like always) but it was a lot shorter on the sides than before, and now. She had a wide crooked smile on her face, with a finger gun cupping her chin. I took note that her hand was bandaged, although most of it seemed to be focussed on her knuckles. She wore a black long-sleeved shirt and a dark fur cape that was draped around her shoulders. It was very nearly the same color as her hair. 

I smiled like an idiot as I looked at the photo. Mainly focussed on the alpha I care too deeply about. I couldn’t help it. I could feel the tips of my ears start to burn as they twitched when I heard a chuckle hum against my lips. My eyes then shifted to the other figure in the photo. A woman. An older woman at that. She looked a little older than Eda. Her skin was very similar to Eda’s, and her build a little frail and delicate. She also had black and white markings on her face, but they were different than Luz's. This woman had a thick black streak stretching from the one side of her face, over her eyes and nose, to the other side of her face, both sides ending at her hairline. Instead of wild white swirls, it looked like she had white specks and stars scattered over the light and dark patches of her skin. 

Her hair was the faded color of blood red, short on the right side just like Luz's. Thin black vine-like swirls originating from her spine, covered the side of her head. On the other side were two small braids running against her head, all the way down to her neck where they then freely rested on her shoulder, nearly long enough to pass her collarbone. The hair on the top of her head was very long and thick, braided into a plat that rested over her right shoulder where Luzs’ other arm resided. She also had a fur cape hanging from her shoulders, but hers was a deep brown/red color, she wore a black sleeveless shirt. A few pieces of sliver hanged around her neck alongside a gem necklace, but it didn’t look anything like Luz’s and Camilia’s. It hung a lot lower and was a deep purple with a white streak, and…maybe something carved in gold on the gem itself. 

_“Who’s this? Luz didn’t mention anyone before?”_ I thought in slight confusion. My brows still furrowed. I put the photo back and moved the note in a way that I could read it easily…

_Luz Dearie…_

_You’ve learned a lot in our short time together, yet there is still so much you have to learn and experience on your own. Please don’t come looking for me? I’m going away for…I’m not quite sure how long. But I want you to have all of my magical treasures. I’m not going to be needing them anymore._

_One day you will be able to put all the things of this world behind you. They keep breaking you down, and they will always do so because that’s what this world made them. You know they will stop at nothing to finally break you, and make you a key asset to the guard. You have a chance to change that, dearie…_

_Go home, Luz._

_You never belonged in this world, child. Make your own with those who know and love the real you. The only thing holding you back from being with your lover is the person **this** world made you believe you are. Maybe you’ll even find love deep within yourself, for yourself. Allow yourself to heal, and maybe…_

_Just maybe…_

_You will find the one you’re waiting for, is waiting for you back home. Where you belong._

_It’s time you find yourself, your true self. Accept my gifts to you, child. Let them guide you to yourself. As you grow, everything will fall into place. Everything happens in its own time, and for its own reason._

_~Nhazaya_

_“Nhazaya? Is that her name? She gave Luz all of this? All of this was hers? Another human witch? She must’ve been the one who taught Luz human magic in the first place.”_ I thought as I looked up from the book, looking around the room with bookshelves stacked with vast collections of books, herbs, gems, and flowers. I hummed, _“I wonder where she had to go…”_ I thought as my attention went back to the note. Something she wrote set off some sort of shock or pang in my heart…

\---

_The only thing holding you back from being with your lover is the person **this** world made you believe you are…_

\---

_You will find the one you’re waiting for, is waiting for you back home. Where you belong._

_\---_

_Go home, Luz._

_You never belonged in this world, child._

_\---_

_“…who was she talking about? Did she know about the Boiling Isles?”_ I thought as I took the two pieces of paper and carefully placed them back in between the pages of the book. The same pages they were hidden in, then placed the book on the bedside table closest to me. I heard a faint knock on the door. It was so soft, but it still managed to cause my ears to twitch. I could hear a faint whisper come from the other side of the door. I could barely recognize the voice, it sounded empty, hollow, exhausted.

“Amity…?”

I got up slowly, not quite sure if I actually heard someone. I took a few steps to the door, my hand already stretched out to grab the door handle. 

“Amity…”

There it was again. But hearing it now, it felt like an ice dagger piercing through my chest.

“…c- can I come i- in?”

I didn’t think it was possible, but the voice sounded even quieter with that last question. More desperate. More hurt. My fingers curled around the door handle a little tighter as I opened the door. I expected my eyes to lock onto earthy brown ones, but all I saw was a lowered gaze from the young alpha. Her eyes were half-lidded, focused on something on the floor. Her head tilted a little to the side, thin strands of her dark mane stuck to the side of her face.

She stood there in the hallway, in front of the now opened door, in a white sleeveless shirt, and dark purple shorts. Her arms were crossed over her chest, her hands tiredly wrapped around her arms, her one thumb moving back and forth over her arm. The movement caught my attention, forcing my eyes to her hand. I saw her hands were slightly bloody, the skin over her knuckles were burst open, exposing bits of torn flesh here and there. Small droplets of blood started collecting in the now-empty gaps, almost overflowing, small crimson lines ran over small parts of her hands, racing to reach the end of her hand, and drip onto the floor.

A bone-chilling shiver went down my spine as I saw the torn flesh on her hands. My eyes went wide, my ears slowly lowered as a harsh breath got caught in my throat. The pain in my heart worsened, forcing me forward. I carefully placed a hand on her jaw, and the other on her upper arm. My ears pinned down, head lowered, but tilted up as I try to look her in the eyes.

“Luz…”

She tilted her head away from me again, closing her eyes as she exhaled slowly, yet deeply. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say she was…ashamed. 

“…Luz, you’re bleeding…”

She let out a snort, shaking her head dismissively, scrunching her nose slightly as she did so. Her whole response was like she didn’t care like it was a corny joke like it didn’t even matter. It scared me, the way she didn’t matter to all to herself. How she couldn’t be bothered by her own pain but would do anything in her power to help someone, anyone else. An exasperated sigh left my parted lips as I slightly shook my head, and closed my eyes. 

“Alright…”

I said softly. I knew this wouldn’t be easy. But I wasn’t completely sure what to do. But it felt like my omega did. My hand moved up her arm slowly, my fingertips following imaginary lines, over her shoulder, leading to the base of her neck. My other hand following the imaginary path to the base of her shoulder, then down her chest before it came to a halt over her heart. I moved closer to her slowly, so I wouldn’t spook her. My forehead lightly brushed against the side of her jaw. I started to nuzzle against her jaw very slowly, hoping that it wouldn’t be too much for her right now, hoping that she wouldn’t pull away, and hoping that she would let me be a little bit closer to her than before.

“I missed you while you were gone…

…I didn’t know when you were coming back…

…or even if you wanted to come back”

I said in a soft voice. I could feel her heartbeat through the tips of my fingers, and hear her unsteady, shaky breath as I rested my head in the crook of her neck. 

“I’m so glad you’re home, Luz”

Just as those words passed my lips, they were pressed against soft skin with the scent of a warm campfire in a pine forest. I could feel her turn her head slightly closer to me, and decided to nuzzle against her even more. Soon I could feel hesitant hands slowly be placed on my back as tired arms try to wrap themselves around me. I could feel her whole body quivering slightly, exhaustion in every slight movement. Her head nuzzled against mine, I could feel the dampness of her skin on mine as her cheek rubbed against my temple. 

“I- I’m sorry…”

Her voice was scratchy, hoarse. Like she’s been screaming all night. That’s probably why her voice was just a fraction above a whisper this whole morning. 

“…I needed some…fresh air”

I hummed, I knew I couldn’t force her to tell me the truth with something so sensitive to her. I placed another small soft kiss on her jaw as I moved my hand up into her soft dark mane on the back of her head. 

“Will you let me come with you next time?”

I whispered softly, just loud enough for her to hear me. She was quiet for a few moments before she let out a short stern hum along with a nod. I smiled and placed another kiss on her sun-kissed skin. She was more receptive to my actions this time, tilting her head and exposing her throat to me. _“She trusts me that much,”_ I thought as I placed a string of soft kisses down her neck to her throat. I could feel the vibrations of her soft low purring against my lips. I stopped underneath her chin and pulled away. I tried not to put too much pressure on her, so I kept my gaze away from hers as I nuzzled against her face, my fingers still playing with her short hair on the back of her head. 

“Will you let me take care of your wounds?”

I whispered again, patiently waiting for her answer. I could feel her fingers twitch against my back as she thought it over for a moment. I could hear her take in a small shaky breath before she nodded her head just once. A soft content hum drummed against my lips as I placed a kiss on her cheekbone under the corner of her eye. As I pulled away I could feel her start to unclench my shirt from her hands. I took a step back, the hand that played with the hair on the back of her head moved to her cheek. 

“Come in. And let me take care of you.”

I moved aside and opened the door even further before letting the door handle go and stepping inside. I started making my way to the table near all the jars. At the same table, Luz and Camilia made those human potions. I could hear the door close quietly behind me and stopped me in my tracks for a moment. Soon felt quivering fingers curl around my fingers and a shaky hand land on my arm. I could feel her stand next to me, but still behind me, almost as if she was hiding from something. 

“Please, don’t leave me alone…?”

She asked in a soft scratchy voice. I looked up at her and saw that her gaze was still fixed on the floor. I leaned back, resting against her a bit, and placed my free hand next to hers.

“I won’t leave you alone, Luz.

I’m here with you now…”

I said softly as her fingers weaved themselves in between mine. I could feel the stickiness of the small pools of crimson on my fingertips, and the hardness of damaged skin lightly hook against mine. I figured that it’s now, or never. So I slowly pulled away from her, our hands still interlocked. I led her to the chair closest to the table.

“Sit down”

Without question or protest, she sat down, letting her hands come to rest on her lap. I didn’t pay much attention to that though, I was too busy trying to remember which one of these jars Camilia used to make that salve she put on my wounds yesterday. I fold one arm over my chest, while my index finger taps against my chin as I scanned over the names on the jars and bottles. 

‘ _Petroselinum (Parsley), Bastard Marjoram (Oregano)? No, not those. Let’s see… Ground Apple (Chamomile), Black Salt, Bay Laurel (Bay Leaves)? Ugh, come on. Elf Leaf (Lavender)? That’s the thing that smells like Camilia. Finally, we’re getting somewhere. Bruisewort (Comfey), Goldseal… (*realization*) Goldseal! Yes, found it. (*rewind*) Bruisewort? It has the word ‘bruise’ in it, maybe it’ll help?’_

I thought as I stood there with the two jars of different sizes in my hands. My brows furrowed, my lips pulled into a tight line as I looked back and forth between the two jars.

(*softly clears throat*)

My left ear twitched when I heard her clear her throat. I turned my head and looked at her. She was still avoiding eye contact, but she had a very faint smile painted on her lips.

“You have the right idea,

but they don’t go together. 

This one needs more prepping,

and I don’t have any beeswax yet.”

She said as she tiredly pointed to the jar filled with Bruisewort in my hand. 

"You can put some Ghost Gum _(Eucalyptus)_

in with the Goldseal to help

with any infection?”

I looked at her, a fond smile forming on my features, along with a little bit of heat radiating from my cheeks. It eased some of the dread in my heart from seeing her this broken, yet she still has that little spark inside her, that little curious kid hiding deep beneath all this pain and hurt. I put the Bruisewort jar back, took the jar Luz pointed at, and placed them on the table. I moved to the next bookcase filled with bottles with all kinds of liquid in them.

_‘Okay, what kind of water did she use? Hmm… Sun Water, Storm Water, Snow Water, New Moon Water, Full Moon Water, Full Moon Water (with White Salt)…_

_I think it’s this one. She did say that there was salt in it yesterday.’_

I turned and placed the bottle down on the table next to the first two jars. I looked over to Luz…or well, where she was just a second ago, and around the room. I saw her take the Mortar and Prestel out of a drawer on the side of the table. I smiled before I moved to her side. I slowly wrapped my hand around her wrist and pulled her arm over my shoulders as I moved into her side. I could feel her tense up a little as my arms wrapped around her waist. Nuzzling in the crook of her neck as I breathed out a sigh. 

I could hear her put the Mortar down on the table before she slowly wrapped her arms around me, resting her head on my shoulder. I could feel she was so tired, so weak, and she still tried to move around like she was fine. 

“I know you’re tired,

but I have to treat your

wounds first, then I’m going

to need you to eat something,

okay?”

She nodded her head before she started to lift her head. I took the opportunity to place a small kiss on the corner of her lips. I watched as the corners of her lips started to curl up to make a tired smile from her neutral features. 

“I’m going to

go get some bandages

from the bathroom.

I’ll be right back”

I pulled away from her slowly, and then made my way to the bathroom. I swear, they have so many bandages in this house. That’s probably not a good thing, because it only reflects how much they get hurt. Maybe since they live here now it’ll be better for them. And they won’t need to get hurt so often.

_-‘Maybe they don’t have to hurt so much’-_

**Eda POV~**

The smell of crispy bacon and freshly brewed coffee filled my lungs, waking up my senses. The soothing warmth of the morning sun resting on my back as I scrunched my eyes to help my sleepy eyes adjust to the bright light in the room. Subconsciously, I ran my hand over the bed to the empty space in front of me where my lover laid with me. _’Camy?’_ I thought as I lifted my head, opening my eyes, confirming that she wasn’t here.

A soft sleepy smile spread onto my face before I sat up and started stretching tense muscles and clicking stiff joints, taking in a deep breath as I did so. Soon I got up, and got my bunny slippers, and made my way out of the room. When I got out into the hall, I noticed that it was quiet. Almost unsettlingly quiet. Luz and Camy are usually the first two up, then King would scamper all around the house looking for his stuffed toys to play with after breakfast.

I raised an eyebrow as I looked down the hall to Luz’s room when I noticed the door was still closed, _‘The kids are probably still asleep.’_ I smiled a little as I shrugged my shoulders slightly before I went down to the kitchen. The floorboards of the stars creaking under my weight, but the only thing I could hear was the angelic humming coming from the kitchen. 

I rounded the corner, smiling as I saw my lover standing in front of the stove, humming that special tune as her body moves to a rhythm only she can hear. I came up behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist. I could hear her let out a surprised gasp before she started to chuckle. I leaned against her, resting my chin in the crook of her neck as she leaned her head onto my shoulder, resting her hand on mine, the other still holding the spatula. I breathed in a deep breath against her neck, breathing in her scent.

“Mm hmm,

Good morning…”

I hummed against her neck as I placed a kiss against her skin. I heard her hum in amusement, before setting into a light set of laughs as she continues to sway lightly from side to side.

“Good morning

indeed, mi amor.”

She said with a deep sigh, melting into my embrace as she seems to stare off into the distance. I’ve rarely seen her this peaceful, her scent of lavender blossoms, and fresh honey filling my lungs, making a smile spread across my face, and clear my mind from its usual inhabitants.

“What are you

making, my dear?

It almost smells

better than you…

…almost”

I said wittingly, causing her to let out a small snort before she turned her head slightly to look at me with a raised eyebrow and a crooked, yet chocky smile. I took this as my chance to do my favorite thing in the world, making the love of my life feel like a teenage girl again. So, I did something I knew would make her blush even more than she is right now. 

I stood up straight and pulled her body against mine. My one hand releasing her waist before it came to rest on her jaw as I tilted her head up and placed a soft, passionate kiss on her lips. I could feel her sink into the moment, completely. Fully. For once she didn’t have to keep herself on guard when she’s vulnerable like this. For the first time since we’ve started dating, she allowed me to captivate her fully.

When I started to pull away, I could feel her try to make the kiss longer, leaning further into the kiss before our lips finally parted. When my golden eyes met with her deep hazel ones her eyes grew wide, a strong crimson blush invaded her face, consuming almost every inch of her face. In a flash, she brought her hands up and hid behind them as she let out the cutest squeak I’ve ever heard her make. It made me laugh a little at how adorable she is as I wrapped my arm around her shoulder. Using my other hand, I curled the stray strands of hair around my hand before I tucked them behind her ear, then placed a few butterfly kisses over her temple.

“You are impossible,

do you know that?”

She mumbled from behind her hands. It made me smile even wider than I already am. 

“You love me”

I replied with a snort, making her chuckle again. She hummed as she lowered her hands, and we once again swayed to a rhythm only we could hear.

“Do you want some

coffee?

I made it

the way you

like it…”

She asked softly as she stroked her fingers over the sleeve of my nightshirt (?). I hummed, my arms giving one last light squeeze before letting go of her, then stepped back. I watched as she went to the cupboard and take out two mugs. The one she filled with coffee, and the other she filled with a mixture of coffee and Appleblood.

(Luz’s creation, truly)

When she handed me the mug, I took a long sip, feeling the heat of the coffee trickle down my throat. 

“So…

…Luz went

for a run this morning…”

She said so casually, nearly made me spit out my drink. I lowered my mug just enough so I can peer over the rim, raising an eyebrow when I saw nothing that tells me something bad happened. In fact, she’s never been this happy at all when Luz did these things. 

“…she left because

of Amity…”

She continued, yet still, her smile hasn’t even faltered once. 

“…and when she

came back, Amity

was still here…”

She started tracing the lines over the mug with her thumb. She’s nervous. It made me furrow my eyebrows as confusion crept onto my features. 

“…and well,

something happened

between them…”

She said before she got quiet. Almost as if she deliberately wants me to keep holding my breath. _‘What could have happened? Did they have a fallout? Did Luz push her away too?? Did Lu- wait…she’s smiling. I know that look…’_

“What do you mean?

What happened?”

Her smile stretched even wider, exposing more teeth in her warm, toothy grin. She set her mug down on the counter and moved closer to me. Her body language almost made me want to worry, but her smile on the other hand told a different story. I placed my mug down on the counter I was leaning against just in time before she took my hands in hers. She looked at me with a shimmer in her eyes that outshines even the brightest of stars. It captivated me, and I knew at that moment that I will do anything in my power to make her this happy from now on. 

“They’ve accepted

each other,

mi amor.

They’re

bonded”

I looked at her in disbelief. I knew the kids liked each other, but this level of intimacy came a lot quicker than I thought it was going to. It made sense, with the kid not using her human suppressant pills, and the kid omega completely in love with the kid since they were just kids. 

“That’s my girl”

I said with a wide smile, raising my mug a few inches higher as I said it. A set of chuckles following shortly. 

“Now, tell me everything.

What exactly happened?”

I asked curiously as I pulled out a chair, sitting sideways with my arm hooked over the back of the chair. Camy huffed before she walked back over to the stove and continued making some pancakes. 

“Exactly what you said

might happen.

Luz pushed herself too

far this morning.”

“You don’t seem bothered

by this at all?”

I heard her let out a deep breath.

“I was…

…but that was before

I saw what she looked like

when she came back,

and what happened

when querida

saw her like that for

the first time”

She said in a way that I knew she was smiling as the words passed over her lips. Her warm smile has always been infectious, causing a similar grin to appear on my features, even if I could only hear the smile in her voice.

“Luz obviously didn’t

want anything to do with

her at first…

…she even tried to

yell at her to try to

get querida away from her.

When she tried to shut her out

even more, I tried to get her away

from her, so that she can’t get hurt.

We both know how harsh Luz can

be when she’s hurt…”

She said as she set down a plate stacked with pancakes on the table, next to a plate of bacon, and a plate filled with scrambled eggs. I watched as she moved to switch off the stove before she grabbed her coffee. I pulled another chair out, closer to me so she can sit by my side. 

As she walked past me, her hand filtered through my mane, causing me to blush slightly before she sat down. Her hand now resting on my forearm, her fingertips tracing small circles on my skin.

“She got through to her,

mi amor.

She got her to drop her guard…

…Luz let her in”

She said quietly like it’s some secret no one is allowed to know. Her smile, carefree, the sparkle in her eyes was better and brighter than ever before. What she said surprised me, without a doubt. My eyes grew wide as her words set in. My smile shrinking, till it turned into a lopsided grin. Was now finally the time the kid got a break?

She started to chuckle, snapping me back to the present. I urged her to go on, to share her happiness and excitement. We probably sat there for quite a few minutes before my ears twitched when the creaking sound of the stairs invaded them. Camy and I both went quiet, slowly turning our gaze to the stairs. I knew from experience that Luz didn’t want to be with anyone after a crash, but she’s never had the kid omega with her before. So it’s still uncertain.

“Is breakfast ready??”

An eager little bundle of demon fluff said in a harsh whisper as he hurriedly sneaked down the stairs. Small stuffed bunny casually tucked under his arm, while he used his other to help him balance against the railing. 

Once his little feet touched the floor he ran to the table, more accurately, he ran to Camy. Camy, being the fantastic omega she is, turned into a true motherly figure with King and Hooty. A quality that will probably be used a lot more once the whole family comes together. 

I watched as the little fuzz-ball stood beside her with his one hand stretched out, his little claws opening and closing repeatedly, signaling her that he wanted to be picked up. His other hand still firmly holding his stuffed toy. She picked him up and placed him on her lap before she embraced him in a hug.

“Buenos días,

mi Pequeño Rey”

She said softly as he nuzzled against her. She stood up with the little fuzz-ball and walked over to his special chair on the other side of the table. After she placed him in his special chair, she picked up an empty plate and started stacking some pancakes, a few strips of bacon, and a spoonful of scrambled eggs. He was so excited, his little tail was wagging so much. 

“Pequeño Rey,

don’t try to stuff

everything into your

mouth, okay?

There’s more than

enough food for everyone”

She said with a raised eyebrow, and a sly smile, pointing an accusing finger at him before she placed the plate full of food in front of him. She walked over to the fridge, taking a glass with her. She poured him half a glass of chocolate milk and gave it to him before she sat down next to me again.

I watched as King calmly ate his pancakes, and even managed to feed some to his stuffed toy. It just made me realize what an impact Camy made in everyone’s lives she was in. That’s definitely where Luz got it.

“I almost thought that

was the kids.”

She said softly. Visual relief present on her face as she draped her hand over her face.

“I told querida that I

would bring up some breakfast

in a little while, so they can settle

in with each other.”

She continued with a light-hearted chuckle, causing me to hum a little in amusement as I took another sip of my Appleblood coffee. 

“Mm, don’t worry.

I did too.

Luckily, it was just this

cute little fella”

“I am not cute!!”

“Who says I was

talking about

you…

…

…

(*sad King,

but don’t wanna admit it*)

…

…

…of course, I’m talking about you,

you little fuzz-ball.

No one can ever be

as cute as you”

I added with a chuckle, making her laugh. 

“Oh,

so now I’m not

as cute as I was before?”

She said playfully with a raised eyebrow, and sneaky half a smile. I laughed at her comment, taking her hand in mine as I tried to bring it down to a snicker. We sat there playfully bickering back and forth like we always do, one-upping each other with witty remarks, and clever comebacks. 

My heartfelt lighter, freer than before. Seeing her laugh like this, without a care, without an ounce of worry in her eyes. It made my heart bloom with every new sparkle in her eye, with every heartfelt chuckle that passed through a wide smile.

_-‘She could finally be…free with me’-_

**_Amity POV~_ **

“Luz, I found these in the

cabinet, I think they’ll…”

I said as I walked into the room, stopping mid-sentence when I saw her standing by the table, a thick leather book opened by her side. Her hands resting beside her on the table as she leaned over the table. 

“What are you doing?”

I asked her as I got closer to her. She didn’t seem to respond like she was in another state of mind. My hand stretched out as the gap between us got smaller. My eyes traveled down to her hands, gripping onto the table. The closer I got to her, the more I can see how much she seemed to tremble. My ears twitched when I heard the faint wheezing in her slightly ragged breaths. I didn’t want to frighten her.

“Luz?”

Her name rolled off my lips in a soft whisper just loud enough for her to hear, yet, she didn’t respond. My hand lightly came to rest on her shoulder, I could feel her tense muscles underneath her skin, flinching against the skin of my palm. 

I could see her head shot up a little, finally snapping back to reality. She turned her head to me, her gaze only briefly meeting mine before she looked away. Her grip on the table faded, I used this opportunity to take her hand in mine. 

Her head hung low, she stepped back and sat back down in the chair, her hand still weakly holing mine. 

“I’m…

…I- I crushed those for you”

She said in a low voice. Her gaze shifting to the mortar before lowering back to the floor. 

“Oh…Luz...”

I said softly. Even in her darkest, her weakest she still tries to help. I could feel her soft mane sifting in between my fingers as I pulled her closer. Her head resting against my stomach, my hand running through her mane. My fingers tracing up her arm, coming to rest in the crook of her neck. 

She wrapped her arms around my waist and breathed out a deep sigh. Leaning back slightly, I tilted her head up and saw a fresh tear slowly rolling down her cheek. I wiped it with my thumb before placing a soft kiss on her cheekbone. 

“Thank you”

I whispered, running my fingers through her mane, placing another small kiss on the top of her head before I pulled away. I pulled a chair closer to her, moving the bandages and salve closer before I sat down next to her, and took her hand gently in mine. 

She turned away, but let me keep her hand in mine. I took the time to take a closer look at her battered knuckles. I took a piece of cotton and dipped it in some Full Moon Water and started to clean the fresh blood off of her skin. As the crimson trail grew smaller, little scars on her knuckles and fingers showed themselves. I could feel the roughness of the calluses and blisters on her palm as her fingers twitched in my grasp.

I looked up to see if she had any pained facial expressions on her features because of the salt water, but when I did…she looked half asleep like she didn’t feel anything on her wounds. I hummed, scooping some of the salve with my finger, and began applying it nice and thing in between her parted skin. When I finished I wiped the remaining smudges off of my finger and started to wrap the bandage around her hand and knuckles. _‘Was she really this use to it?’_ I took her other hand, starting to clean the crimson liquid that slowly faded into the white cotton. 

“D- Does this happen

often? You disappearing

to get some air?”

I asked sheepishly as I watched her features closely. I almost thought my words fell on deaf ears, but then I saw her furrow her eyebrows for a moment, a pained expression seeping into her features.

“Too much…

…and not enough”

She said in a dull tone. I watched as she lifted her bandaged hand into the air, she then slowly opened and closed her hand a couple of times.

  
“This isn’t your first

time tending to wounds,

is it?”

I froze, my ears pinned down, wide eyes, and a breath that got caught in my throat. _‘Fuck!! Of course, she noticed that’_ I thought in a panic. _‘I have to answer her?? What am I supposed to say?? Shit shit shit…’_ my gaze moving back and forth as I tried to find a reasonable explanation. 

“I- uh- I-

Y- You get pretty good at

these things when Ed

does something stupid.

And Viney isn’t always

there to help”

I could feel the nervous smile plastered on my face, along with a light heat glowing on my cheeks as I finished wrapping her hand. It was quiet, oddly quiet. I looked up, but when my eyes locked onto tired earthy eyes, I froze. She started sitting up, leaning forward a bit, and the space between us getting smaller and smaller.

Her eyes wandered over my face, she looked at me, no…it felt like she was studying me. Taking in every little detail, exploring every piece of me, of my existence. It made my ears relax, not stay pinned against my neck. My breaths started to stutter. She was just so close to me. My omega squirmed inside my chest. Something about this felt so special, felt like she could see me when no one else can, like nothing else existed, except me and her. 

Finally, her curious, half-lidded gaze melted into mine before I felt her fingertips trace up my jaw. I could feel the softness of the bandages, and the rough skin of her palm cup my cheek. Her thumb lightly tracing back and forth on my cheekbone, her gaze still locked onto mine. There was a softness in her eyes I’ve never seen before, the look on her face made me feel like she knew…everything about me.

“Your eyes are so

beautiful…”

She said in a low voice. It sounded different than before, it sounded like she had some sense of determination hidden in the soft words she chose so carefully. 

“…so complex…”

She started moving closer to me, the squirming in my chest crept to my stomach as it slowly turned into a burning sensation in my lungs. The air felt so cold with every harsh breath I took, all I could smell, was her. Her forehead now pressed against mine, my lips felt needy, and my mouth dry. 

“…I’d like to see the

world like you do”

The way she so calmly breathed those words against my lips, it made me shiver under her touch. She seems to notice, and pulled away, just enough so she could place a slow kiss on my cheekbone. The moment her lips touched my skin, a short breath escaped my parted lips before I took in a sharp breath. 

I could feel the heat radiating off of my cheeks, and extra hot where her lips were. But, the slow kiss ended much too quickly. She pulled away, a smile on her face, a tired, wide, toothy smile as she brushed a few strands of hair out of my face, tucking them behind my ear. Her fingers lightly traced the edge of my ear, dragged up slowly till the tip then down to the edge of my jaw. I bit my bottom lip, trying to bite back the urge to kiss her, trying to keep my omega from tilting my head in submission. 

A soft chuckle made its way to my ears, causing them to twitch, and my eyes snap open. I looked at her with a burning hunger in my chest, she was laughing like she did when we were in the library that one night. That same sleepy, goofy laugh. I smiled, knowing that she was going to be okay now. The hunger in my chest dulled, moving down to my stomach before a grumble came from it. 

It got quiet again, she stopped laughing and looked at me with a level of concern very similar to her mothers. I watched as she smiled, taking my hand in hers, her fingers finding their place in between mine. 

“I think it’s time we got

you some breakfast”

_-‘She’s so sweet’-_

**_Luz POV ~_ **

****

Chocolate chips, strawberries, and…freshly ground coffee. That’s the scent filling my lungs, and making my heavy heart feel light again. Her skin was softer than anything I’ve ever held in my hand. So gentle, yet powerful. Her cold slender fingers curled around mine, loosely holding our hands together as we walked down the hall. I got her to take the lead, of course. I still didn’t feel comfortable enough to be in a room with other people yet, especially Mami and Eda. But I just can’t be without her. 

There was a strange pull in my chest, and I just need to feel her close to me. I needed to feel her heartbeat through the tips of my fingers. I needed to feel her soft skin. I needed to hear her voice, to breathe in her scent, to see her.

I felt the grip on my hand briefly tighten, almost as if she could sense my fears creep up. Sets of soft laughter coming from downstairs pulled me out of my thoughts before they started spiraling again. I would hear Mami chuckle, and Eda snort at something Eda and King probably did. Amity stood still at the top of the stairs, slightly nudging me closer to her. I walked closer, stopping right behind her, our hands still tangled together.

“Are you sure you’re

okay with this?

You can stay in our

room if you want to”

She offered in a concerned whisper, squeezing my hand a little tighter than before. I could smell something change…she gave off a hint of something bitter, like a moss of some kind. An ache sprinted through my heart when I finally realized what this addition meant…she was sad. Her own suggestion made her sad. Like, she doesn’t want to be without me either?

I leaned forward, letting my hang lowly, and against the side of hers. I rubbed my head against hers a few times, mulling over the right response for her…

“I want to stay with you.

I’ll be okay if I have

you by my side”

I whispered into her ear, my hair making it twitch against my face, giving her a very good idea of how close I am. My eyes felt heavy, I was just so tired. My eyes stung every time I blinked. I closed my eyes slowly, the sound of her breathing still invading my ears as my eyelids rolled shut. My head leaned against hers, my chin resting on her shoulder as my free arm wrapped around her waist. 

I took a few deep breaths, filling my lungs with the memory of her. The taste of her skin still dancing on my tongue. I jerked slightly when slender fingers buried themselves in the curls on the back of my head, her hand coming to rest at the base of my neck.

“Are you sure you don’t

want to go to bed?”

Her fingers twirling and playing with the fine curls. I took another deep breath, tightening my grip around her abdomen a little as I did. I hummed as I gave her one last cuddle before I pulled away, tightening my grip on her hand. 

She soon led me down the stairs. Holding on tight to my arm, probably in fear because I got a little dizzy on the first few steps down. Not even halfway down and the steps creaked under our weight, silencing the faint laughter around the corner.

The sudden silence made me flinch, freezing for a brief moment before Amity reassured me that it was okay by drumming her fingers to the same beat she did before. That unknown rhythm I so desperately want to know off by heart. Our descent down the stairs was…slower than I wished it to be. But it couldn’t be helped. My gaze was focused on the floor, trying not to trip. Once we reached the bottom I looked up into the kitchen.

My eyes locked onto Mami first. She was sitting at the edge of the table, her morning coffee in her hand. A shocked expression thickly plastered on her face. To her right was Eda, her morning mixture of pleasures in her hand, with a similar expression on her face too. My gaze traveled down the table to find King eating breakfast with his bunny, he looked at me with a little concern resting in his big eyes but seemed pleased to see me. Poor buddy, I scared him last night. 

“Mornin’ Kid”

Eda’s voice caused every muscle in my body to flinch, making me lower my gaze instantly. I felt Ami squeeze my hand before she took a step forward, halfway hiding me from them.

“Morning…Eda”

I heard her say assertively, protectively. She really isn’t like any other omega I’ve ever met before. It went quiet again. My heart started beating against my chest, harder and harder with every silent second that passed by. I could hear a chair being pushed back like someone stood up. That made everything worse, my heart started racing even more. Amity probably heard my ragged breathing, because she tightened her grip on my hand.

“Mañana, querida”

I heard Mami say. She sounded confused, uncertain. I could understand why, though. This was way too soon for me to be down here with them. 

“Would you like

some breakfast?”

Ami squeezed my hand again, but twice this time before taking a step forward, pulling me along with her.

“That would be

lovely, thank you”

I could hear the clatter of cutlery as Mami scooped some food onto a plate as Ami pulled me closer to the table, still walking in front of me in a way that made me feel hidden. Suddenly she stopped, squeezing my hand once before letting go. I could feel my heart jolt in my chest when she did like I was alone again, but when I raised my gaze I saw that she was moving a chair closer to hers before sitting down, patting the chair residing to her right.

I sat down, even though it felt like I was going to throw up. _‘Did they even want to see me right now? Like…this? Would this change the way they saw me? Would they treat me differently? What if-‘_

My thoughts were interrupted when Ami took my hand again, squeezing it twice as she tried to get my attention. I tried not to look at her, but something inside of me was stronger. I gave her a bashful side-glace before I turned to look at her completely. 

My eyes locked onto pools of gold that held the kind of softness that seemed natural for them. A pale pink blush hiding the star-like freckles on her cheeks. She had a soothing smile on her face, causing the corners of her eyes to wrinkle. A pure, joyful smile. A very rare treat from her since…forever. 

Mami placed two plates down in front of us. Both had a few pancakes, strips of bacon, and a scoop of scrambled eggs. It smelled so good. I could feel Ami move my hand again, placing it on her upper leg, and keeping my hand in place. 

“Sleep well, kid?”

Eda asked as Mami placed two mugs down next to the plates.

“Very good, thank you.

Uhm…what exactly

is this? More human food?”

“Yup, it’s really good.

It’s like griffon eggs

and stuff. It’s not

that different”

“And this is called

coffee. Apparently

it has a slight

similarity to

Appleblood”

I zoned out of their conversation, my gaze locked onto the food on my plate. My hand still resting on Ami’s top thigh as she sat cross-legged, her right hand resting on mine. Her index finger tracing small circles on the bandage around my hand. 

“Luz?”

Ami whispered, but Mami and Eda didn’t seem to say anything about it, they were already consumed in a conversation with each other. They seemed extra happy with each other this morning. 

“Luz? Do you want to

eat something?”

Ami asked, her finger stopping its soothing movement. I looked up at her again, giving her a small reassuring smile along with a small nod. She chuckled softly before she looked down at her plate. 

“I- I don’t know

what this is”

The tips of her ears turned red, lowering down a third of the way as she whispered with a concerned look mixed with embarrassment on her face. A muffled chuckle escaped my chest, she’s just too cute sometimes. I picked up my fork, tapping my finger to get her attention before pointing at the individual foods.

“These are called

Pancakes,

those are

Scrambled Eggs,

and this is

Bacon.”

I whispered in a low voice, still self-conscious of Mami and Eda. 

“And how exactly…

…do you eat this?”

She asked with concern in her voice, furrowed brows, and a toothy grin on her face. She gave me a look that seemed to have a playful glint in her eyes, causing me to widen my own smile. I gave her leg a squeeze before pulling my hand out from underneath hers and picked up a knife.

“You can cut

it like this,

then you can

just eat it.”

I said, cutting a small piece of pancake and putting it in my mouth. It tasted…weird. I wasn’t really hungry, and the texture felt like rubber. It’s nothing new, usually, I wouldn’t eat anything for a day or two after…what happened this morning. I chewed slowly, trying not to pull a disgusted face, then swallowed.

“You can try

it, it tastes

really good”

I watched as she picked up a knife and fork, and started cutting off a piece of bacon. Hesitantly she brought the small piece of fried meat closer to her mouth before finally eating it. Almost instantly her eyes grew wider, a smile spreading slowly across her face as the flavor set in.

“Wow…

…just wow.

Does all human

food taste

this good??”

She said between another bite, followed by another, and another. Soon she finished eating the bacon and started munching on the pancakes. I placed my elbow on the table and leaned on my hand with my chin. I just sat there and watched her take one bite after another. She looks so hungry, but she seems to love each bite. 

“Mm…

…why are

you looking

at me like that?”

She asked when she suddenly noticed I was watching her.

“I just…

…love seeing

you enjoy

something

so much.

I forget sometimes

that you

haven’t had

food like this

before.

It’s just cute”

She looked at me with a shocked expression, her blush deepening by the second as my words seem to sink in. I placed my hand back onto her thigh and watched her shocked expression melt into a soft, sly smile, and a raised eyebrow.

“You going

soft on me,

Noceda?”

She said wittingly, making me laugh.

“Pfft haha,

I might be,

Blight”

We laughed at each other, just merely enjoying each other’s company. Her laugh, it made me feel so warm inside, I wanted to be the reason she laughed. I want to be the one that makes her smile when she desperately wants to. I want to just sit and listen to her talk about anything she has on her mind, whether it be good, or bad. 

I watched as her sweet laughter died down into a content smile as she reached for her mug. She took it carefully and brought it to her nose, breathing in deeply.

“And what’s

this?”

She asked, moving the mug closer to me so I can see. I looked into the mug, it was a little dark for coffee so I took a sniff. I could smell the Appleblood swirl with the fresh coffee scent, bringing a content smile to my own features.

Äppleblood,

And coffee”

“You have

Appleblood

in the

human world?”

She asked with a raised eyebrow and a crooked smile. I knew she knows that we don’t have that in the human world, but that mischievous glint in her eyes made something in my chest stir, and it wasn’t the bruising either. I smiled, posing as ‘fancy’ as I can, placing a hand on my chest, closing my eyes, and trying to keep a straight face.

“But of course,

only the best

Appleblood

ever known. 

We take pride

in producing ‘

the finest mixture

of acid, apple juice and

sugar, custom for

your delight, Miss”

I said with a wink, causing her to almost double over laughing.

“It’s not acid

you dummy”

Was all she could get out between chuckles.

“It sure tastes

like it to me”

I said, sticking out my tongue to prove my point. This was…nice. Just sitting here, making jokes in funny voices, making funny faces, and just enjoying a nice breakfast together. We sat there, passing around witty remarks, and silly answers. She made me forget about it all, just for a moment. 

_-‘I want to be the reason she laughs so freely like this. I want to be with her…’-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy Every Creature...!!  
> Thank you all for reading. Hope you liked this chapter, please leave a comment if you did. And if you have any questions or suggestions you can drop them in the comments too. You can follow me on Instagram @azy_creature13, and Twitter @ACreature13 for new release dates, sneak peeks, and if you want to submit your suggestion in private.  
> Stay safe, Stay weird, Stay wild...  
> <3 Azy_creature13


End file.
